False Pretense
by Akio Toshiya
Summary: He had fallen for her, but he rejected her to save two things: Their reputations. And what can he do to get her back? He doesn't know. Maybe with his perfect voice? His looks? Or how good of a musician he is? What about all three?
1. Damned First Days

**False Pretense**

**Description:** He had fallen for her, and her him. But he screwed up, when it came to it he dumbly rejected her to uphold a reputation, but will he cave in when they start spending even more time together because of a band? SessKag,mainly

**Chapter 1: Damned First Days.**

It was early on a Monday morning. And a beautiful young girl, of the age of at least thirteen was lying in bed, sleeping peacefully, enjoying that one hour that was left of her summer. But all things sadly come to an end. When that one hour was up, the girl's alarm clock, being her mother yelled to her through her bedroom door. "KAGOME, WAKE UP! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" The young girl, known as Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and rubbed the sleep from them. As she rose from her bed she would look at her reflection in the mirror, on the wall opposite her bed.

"Yeah, yeah, mom I'm up." Once her mother heard this come from her daughter she smiled and walked downstairs to prepare breakfast. As Kagome heard the footsteps of her mother walking away she stood from the edge of her bed and walked over to her closet and pulled out a black tee-shirt that had said 'YOUR BIG STUPID FACE! :D' written in bright green letters, along with her favorite zip-up black and green striped fleas. As she threw them to her bed she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of black mid-shin length pants with many assorted chains and zippers, and a pair underwear, and a bra. When she put those on her bed she walked out of her bedroom to the bathroom, in hand her I-Pod, the cord, and a towel.

Kagome plugged in her I-Pod to the radio, and threw her towel on the rack and started the water. When she got to the perfect temperature she climbed in and began to perform her normal duties, Shampoo, Conditioner, body wash. When she finished she turned the water off and stepped out, and wrapped the towel around her form and, and paused the I-Pod that was currently playing "A Little Piece Of Heaven" by Avenged Sevenfold. The kind of music Kagome listened too was normal to her but her mother was a different story. When she stepped out of the bathroom, there was her little brother, Souta. "Hey, what's up sis?" Souta asked. "Nothing, really, not to thrilled school started again." Kagome replied. "Me either, I'm with 'ya."

Kagome just snickered and went to her room, saying nothing. When she closed the door, she unwrapped the towel and got dressed, once she had done that she applied some mousse in her hair, and hair sprayed it, first clipping her bangs up. Her hair was about mid-neck length, she liked to just run her fingers through the back and hair spray it there, and the sides just mess up a little and leave it. Making it look a little messy, but in a good way. After she did that she put on various accessories such as a studded wristband on each wrist assorted with both green and black rubber bracelets, and her green, one-length studded belt, and her black three-length studded belt. She then walked to her mirror and applied her make-up how she always did. Heavy eyeliner, and mascara, along with black, green, or red eye smudge, in this case green eye smudge. She took a last look in the mirror, after putting her glasses on and gathered her things in her black handbag with nothing but a skull and various (some inappropriate) buttons on it and headed downstairs for breakfast.

When she reached the kitchen, she just ate some toast. "Kagome, aren't you going to eat a little more?" Kagome's mother asked. "No thanks, I'm not that hungry, mom this is fine." Was Kagome's reply. "Alright, then dear." The truth was that Kagome was too nervous to eat anything. She was nervous because, her crush since 6th grade when she started middle school, would be there. Sesshoumaru. Her and Sesshoumaru actually started to become friends towards the last of the 7th grade school year. But Kagome was worried her either wouldn't remember her or wouldn't care anymore. Sesshoumaru was just one of those people that didn't tend to care about much of anything. But he just recently "wanted" to get some friends. She didn't really believe that. She thought it was because of his father or something, thinking it wasn't good for his son's health, to not socialize. But non the less, Kagome had her little group of friends. And Sesshoumaru had become one of them.

Kagome had liked him. A lot. And was glad about this. But she was worried about how things would go this time around. Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked at the clock. And good thing too, because if she didn't leave now she would be late. "Crap…Alright, I go to go. See you after school mom." Kagome said before she walked out the front door, shutting it behind her. "Alright de-…" Was all she could say when the door closed. Her mother shook her head. When Kagome started her route to school, she saw some one ahead. He had long platinum silver hair. She immediately knew who that was. So why not talk to him right? They are friends, aren't they? She walked up to him. "Hi, Sesshoumaru, what's up?"

Sesshoumaru looked over to her. "Hm?"

Bwaaaaaahaha. Soo? How do you think this first chapter was? Pllllease, go easy..-_-;;;;


	2. Meetings And Doggiepiles

**False Pretense**

**Description:** He had fallen for her, and her him. But he screwed up, when it came to it he dumbly rejected her to uphold a reputation, but will he cave in when they start spending even more time together because of a band? SessKag,mainly

**Recap: **_When Kagome started her route to school, she saw some one ahead. He had long platinum silver hair. She immediately knew who that was. So why not talk to him right? They are friends, aren't they? She walked up to him. "Hi, Sesshoumaru, what's up?"_

_Sesshoumaru looked over to her. "Hm?"_

**Chapter 2. Meetings And DoggiePiles**

Sesshoumaru looked at her, almost as if trying to figure out who she was. Then it hit him. 'Holy crap..That's Kagome Higurashi, wow..she looks different..But good.' "Sesshoumaru? Earth to Sesshy!" Kagome was yelling as she waved her hand in front of Sesshoumaru's face. He caught her wrist. "No one has called me that since 2nd grade..And I bet you can guess why..Do refrain from calling me such a degrading name." Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"Sorry, it just makes you cuter." Kagome replied with a cheesy smile on her face. "Feh, I don't wish to be 'cute'." Sesshoumaru said getting only slightly annoyed. "Fine, What about Sesshy-Kun!" Kagome said just to annoy him a little more. She loved messing with him, to her it made him look cuter. "That's worse, what do you think?" Sesshoumaru just continued to school, knowing she was beside him. He wanted to say something. But he was at a loss for words. So he decided not to say anything special. Just a normal conversation. "So, Kagome." He looked at her, who was now looking at him, when she heard her name being said. "How come we only hung out once this whole summer? Its over now..I told you we could hang out anytime." Sesshoumaru said, now finding something to say, or ask her.

"Sorry. Wow. I don't really know. It was just a new thing I guess, never really cross my mind." Kagome said, now realizing how dumb she was for not taking advantage of that opportunity. " I see. Well we should try to hang out more." Kagome looked at him and nodded. She was a little dumbfounded. Did THE Sesshoumaru really want to be friends with her? So why not ask. Though it wasn't intentional to actually ask. It just came out. "Do you really want to be my friend, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome realizing what she just said cursed herself in her mind. Sesshoumaru looked at her, a little surprised. "Why are you asking me that? You should be able to figure that if I'm even trying to hang out with you or talk to you, I want to be your friend." Sesshoumaru said as he felt something tighten in is chest. This was making him think. 'Is she asking me because she doesn't want to be my friend?

"Oh. Sorry" Was all Kagome said thinking she had really upset him this time. "Its fine." Sesshoumaru said. "Hey we're here. Look." Kagome said pointing to the school entrance. "Don't remind me" Sesshoumaru said a hint a annoyance in his voice. As they neared the entrance Kagome's life long best friend, and cousin Sango came over to her and pretty much tackled her to the ground, but for the fun of it Kagome dragging Sesshoumaru down with her. "What th-GAHH!" Was what came from Sesshoumaru fallowed by screams from Kagome and Sango for Sesshoumaru to get the heck off of them. Just like a dog pile on poor Kagome. Literally, cause of Sesshoumaru being on top and a dog demon. "Sesshoumaru, GET OFF!" Came screams from Kagome and Sango. "Now why should I? I rather like this position." Sesshoumaru said, just laying there on them, arms crossed, and a bit of a funny expression on his face.

It was then that, the rest of their little group came over and looking at them, they sweat dropped. That group consisted of Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, Rin, and Bankotsu. "Do we wanna know?" Asked Bankotsu staring at Sesshoumaru. "Heh, nah." Said Sesshoumaru finally getting off of Kagome and Sango. They glared at Sesshoumaru, and he just smirked. The girls got up and dusted themselves off. "Awe, Sesshoumaru musta been fun, eh?" Said Miroku giving Sesshoumaru a perverted look. "No, you cretin." Sesshoumaru said kind of annoyed of Miroku's perverted mind.

It was then that the bell rang, and they sprang to the school, hopefully not to be too late.

; Heh, well?


	3. The Band

**False Pretense**

**Description:** He had fallen for her, and her him. But he screwed up, when it came to it he dumbly rejected her to uphold a reputation, but will he cave in when they start spending even more time together because of a band? SessKag,mainly

**Recap:**_ "Do we wanna know?" Asked Bankotsu staring at Sesshoumaru. "Heh, nah." Said Sesshoumaru finally getting off of Kagome and Sango. They glared at Sesshoumaru, and he just smirked. The girls got up and dusted themselves off. "Damn, Sesshoumaru musta been fun, eh?" Said Miroku giving Sesshoumaru a perverted look. "No, you cretin." Sesshoumaru said kind of annoyed of Miroku's perverted mind._

_It was then that the bell rang, and they sprang to the school, hopefully not to be too late._

**Chapter 3. The Band**

Luckily, they weren't late. It was the warning bell. They managed to get to their lockers and to their homerooms just in time. Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Kouga had the same homeroom while the others were all a few doors down. Since you don't have to do anything in homeroom, they just talked. Kouga was listening to "….Lost In Thought" by Phantasmagoria. So Kagome turned to talk to the youkai that sat next to her. "Hey Sesshoumaru, you wanna do something after school?" She asked, just as he turned to her. "Sure, what you wanna do?" He asked in reply. "Well actually me and everyone have been thinking." She said. "About?" He asked.

"Well, we have been think of starting a band." She replied, with a little bit of shyness in her voice a bit afraid that he would think its ridiculous to start a band.

"Oh, really?" He asked a bit interested in where she was getting. Sesshoumaru plays a few instruments, that nobody really knows about. "Alright, so exactly what are you asking me?" He asked, wanting to know if she wanted him to watch them practice, give an opinion , or be apart of the band itself.

"Well, we want you to be in the band. Can you either play an instrument or sing?" She asked him still slightly nervous.

"Well I can play some instruments but I have never tried to sing." Sesshoumaru said, actually wondering if he actually _could_ sing or not. "I see, which instruments?" Kagome asked, really interested to know.

" I play, the violin, piano, drums, electric guitar, acoustic guitar, and the bass guitar." Said Sesshoumaru listing his instruments that he played. "And like I said I don't know if I can sing, I have never tried, so you'll have to be the judges of that." He added.

"Alright, sounds perfect!" Kagome said joyfully, It was all set. They would meet after school and figure who plays what and they would be set. Kagome was excited to know if Sesshoumaru could sing or not. If he could, to her, it would simply be. Hot. That's when that cursed bell rang to start that school day.

They got up and walked to their first period classes. Kagome and Sesshoumaru didn't bother to "exchange" their schedules to see what classes they had together. Kagome, to say the least wanted to be "surprised." When Sesshoumaru reached his destination, which was chemistry, and took a seat at one of the large black tables in the back, it sat four at it. He looked at the door, and at the same time in came Kouga and Bankotsu. Kouga was laughing about some dumb joke that Bankotsu had probably told him. That's what Bankotsu was famous for. His really dumb jokes. Some were actually funny, only because they were as cheesy as they were. They sat at the table that Sesshoumaru was at.

"Sup, Sessh?" Asked Bankotsu. Sesshoumaru flinched. 'Just get used to it, they are going to make up silly names for you, and weather you like it or not, so why bother?' Thought Sesshoumaru. Back to reality. Sesshoumaru nodded to them as acknowledgement.

"So, Sesshoumaru, did Kagome tell you about the band we're planning?" Bankotsu asked. Again, Sesshoumaru nodded. "You wanna be in it with us?" Kouga asked, curiously. Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I suppose it would be a good hobby, something to kill time. I do like to play my instruments as well." Sesshoumaru said. "What instruments do you play?" Asked Kouga. "I play the piano, violin, acoustic, electric, and bass guitars, and the drums. Basically if it were possible I could be a band of one." Sesshoumaru said smirking at the amazement on their faces.

"Really? Can you sing too?" asked Bankotsu still utterly amazed. "I don't know. I've never tried too before." Sesshoumaru replied. It was then that the bell ring to begin class and male students stopped talking and started paying attention to their teacher. After 80 minutes of that class, it was over and Sesshoumaru had his foreign language class next, which was a language that sadly he already knew. It was German. Before Sesshoumaru had came back to his native country, Japan, he had lived in several other countries, because of his father. He had lived in Russia, Germany, Romania, America, and Holland before he came back to Japan, in 6th grade. And him being extremely smart, a fast learner, and living there for over a year each, he had learned the language they spoke there.

So when he went to German class. He either did other homework or something, or even helped the teacher. So, there was no way he was going to fail that class. At least. After that 40 minute class was over he had math for another 80 minutes. To him math was easy. So he didn't really care, but they didn't do anything anyway..It was only the first day. Next was his study hall. That class he had with Kagome, and Rin. When he go to that class he sat down at the back table. He set down his things and began to work on something for homework. That's when Kagome and Rin walked in together.

"Hey, Sesshy-Kun!" Kagome said, happily as she sat down at the table, that Sesshoumaru was sitting at. "Hey, Kag." He said back to her. "Kag?" She asked. Since when did he have a nickname for her? "Yes. If I allow you to call that degrading nickname, then I can call you 'Kag'." He said, smirking at her. "Uh..Okay, then." She then looked over at Rin. She was listening her Mp3 player. Kagome could hear it from where she was so it must be pretty loud. And to Sesshoumaru, who was right next to Rin, because he was in the middle, could hear it even more so. Not only because he was a little closer, but of his demonic hearing as well.

"Hey Kagome. What are you going to do in the band?" Sesshoumaru asked, a little curious. "I'm going to be the main, female vocals. And if needed backup drums." She replied. "So you can sing?" He asked, even more curious. "People say I can. So I guess." Kagome, said shrugging. "Well, then. Ill be looking forward to hearing you sing." Sesshoumaru said smirking at Kagome's blush. "Heh." Was all Kagome could choke out. "You know Rin, is going to be the backup female singer." Kagome said, trying to get the subject off of her.

"Back up singer, as in singing with you, or if you cant sing, she will for you?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Both." Kagome replied simply. "Well, now you say 'female vocals' so. Does that mean that at times there will be lead male singer, and back up?" Sesshoumaru asked slightly confused. "Actually, yeah." Kagome said, surprised he was able think of that. "Okay, and who exactly are those male vocals?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Well Bankotsu is all we got. So we're actually counting on you." Kagome replied, sheepishly. "That's…Not a good thing to do, Kag. What if I turn out to suck at singing?" Sesshoumaru asked, kind of annoyed at such a terrible action.

"I know..But your or only hope, really. Kouga, and Miroku, SUCK! We already cleared that." Kagome said, emphasizing the work 'suck'. "Yes well. You better hope and pray.." Sesshoumaru said. And so on went the school day. After study hall, Sesshoumaru had Lunch, then Japanese class, then Physical Education. After that. He went home to hang for a little while before walking to Kagome's address. This would be interesting…

YESS! I made a long one! Er….Longer one. XDD Heh, hopefully I can make more longer ones. I'm not very good at that though..


	4. Auditions And New Looks

**False Pretense**

**Description:** He had fallen for her,and her him. But he screwed up, when it came to it he dumbly rejected her to uphold a reputation, but will he cave in when they start spending even more time together because of a band? SessKag,mainly

**Recap: **_"I know..But your or only hope, really. Kouga, and Miroku, SUCK! We already cleared that." Kagome said, emphasizing the work 'suck'. "Yes well. You better hope and pray.." Sesshoumaru said. And so on went the school day. After study hall, Sesshoumaru had Lunch, then Japanese class, then Physical Education. After that. He went home to hang for a little while before walking to Kagome's address. This would be interesting…_

**Chapter 4. Auditions And New Looks**

Sesshoumaru walked down the street that was supposed to be where Kagome lived. He looked back down to the piece of paper Kagome had written her address on. '9458 Shikon Dr.' Sesshoumaru looked back up to where he was. He was one house away from Kagome's. The thing is, that when he looked in the direction that the house was to be in, there was a giant flight of stairs.

"That jerk..She never told me she lived at the Higurashi shrine.." Sesshoumaru complained out loud, earning a few glances by some passersby. Sesshoumaru started to walk up the gruesome stairs. When he finally got to the top, he saw the shrine and then her house. It was a nice looking house, pretty decent. In fact, the type of house Sesshoumaru has always wanted. Normal. Not some big fancy mansion, that he keeps getting lost in until he finally permanently settled into a home, when he was twelve. And he's still getting lost at times at this one.

"Alrighty then.." Sesshoumaru stated to no one in particular. He then knocked at the door and waited for someone to answer. It was Kagome's little brother, Souta who answered. Souta looked at Sesshoumaru and didn't say anything. Sesshoumaru was a little agitated by this so he spoke first.

"Is Kagome at home?" Asked Sesshoumaru with annoyance in his voice. Souta stared. Sesshoumaru was getting more and more annoyed by the second. "Well, is she or not?" Sesshoumaru asked, sounding a little bit mean and harsh. It was then that Kagome's mother came to the door. "Souta who is it?" She asked just then looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Hello." She said politely. Sesshoumaru tried not to pounce on Souta. Especially not in front of his and Kagome's mother. "Hello, Mrs. Higurashi? Is Kagome at home, this is Sesshoumaru." Trying to get all her questions answered in one sentence. "Yes she is but she's still up in her room. Come and sit on the couch and I'll go get her for you." Mrs. Higurashi said as she led him to the living area and showed him the couch. Sesshoumaru sat down and waited while Mrs. Higurashi went upstairs.

Sesshoumaru sat there and waited until he heard footsteps rushing down the stairs. "Hey Sesshy-Kun!" Kagome said cheerfully when she saw the back of his head sticking out the back top of the couch. He turned around. "Hey" Sesshoumaru simply replied. "Where is everyone? Am I the first one here?" Sesshoumaru asked taking the time to look around and take in the scenery.

"Yep, you're first." She said Coolly as she walked into the kitchen. He just sat there. Then he suddenly heard a scream. Sesshoumaru shuttered and jolted up from his seat on the couch, and ran to the kitchen where he had heard the scream. It was Kagome. "What's your issue?" Sesshoumaru asked, with an eyebrow quirked looking at Kagome. She had a humorously scared look on her face.

Kagome pointed to a stack of clown-covered napkins. "You're kidding right?" Sesshoumaru looking at her still with the same expression, but wanting to laugh. "NOOOOO GET IT AWAAAAAYYYYY!" Kagome screamed as she ran to the 'Practice room' that was just renovated to the side of the house. Sesshoumaru just let out a small sigh and fallowed Kagome.

When he walked into the practice room, there Kagome was strumming a guitar. He looked at her as started randomly clapping. "That was good. You gonna be a guitarist too?" Sesshoumaru asked, while complimenting her good playing. "No, actually. Ill be singing and if needed back up drums." Kagome stated. "Why would you do that? Can you play the drums good as well?" Sesshoumaru said, taking a seat next to Kagome. "Yeah, better then I can the guitar." Kagome said shrugging. "Ah.." Was all Sesshoumaru said before basically everyone barged in from a different door he came through. It was a direct door from outside.

"Hey how come they get to use that door?" Asked Sesshoumaru in a very slight pouting voice. "Cause they knew of that door." Kagome said very gently taping him up side the head, looking at him like he was stupid for not seeing it. "Yeah, yeah." Sesshoumaru said, getting annoyed again. "So, we gonna start or not!" Sango asked in a yelling voice. "Alright, alright we'll start.." Kagome said putting her hands over her ears as if Sango were being much to loud. "So who's going first?" Asked Kouga. "Uh, well we know Kagome can sing, so we're good, with her singing. Wait, we already know all the positons..Except for Sesshoumaru." Sango said.

"That's right. Kagome is going to be the main female vocals, Kouga is going to be the bassist, Miroku, is going to be the drummer, Bankotsu is going to be a guitarist and backup male vocals, and Rin is backup female vocals and the other guitarist." Kagome stated, from reading off a piece of paper. "All we need from Sesshy-Kun is his voice if he can sing." Kagome added. "Sesshy-Kun?" They all asked in unison. "Yeah that's my special little nickname for him now." Kagome said smiling. "Right.." Everyone said now not caring much.

"So, Sesshoumaru start whenever you want" Bankotsu said smirking, wanting Sesshoumaru to suck so he could be lead male singer. Sesshoumaru felt like an idiot. What if he was bad? They would laugh at him. And he hated that…

**Flashback/Something..-**

_A 5 year old Sesshoumaru ran up to his father and tugged his sleeve. "What is it, son?" InuTaisho looked down at Sesshoumaru putting his hand over the talk part of the phones receiver. "Daddy, one day I'm going to be just like you! You're the best ever!" Sesshoumaru said looking up at his father with a bright toothy smile. This broke InuTaisho's heart. Around his children he seemed to be a good guy. But in all truth it hurts to even look at Sesshoumaru. The only reason he exists is because InuTaisho needed a son to take over the family business. That's all there is to it. He didn't 'want' him. He needed him, for his own selfish purposes._

_But then only mere hours after Sesshoumaru was born his mother died, still unknown to Sesshoumaru himself as to why. His father wouldn't say, and still wont. But after that InuTaisho had to raise and take care of Sesshoumaru. His mother was supposed to do that. He wasn't in the equation. He'd work while she took care of the baby. That's it. And love defiantly wasn't in the equation. At first. But as Sesshoumaru grew up, InuTaisho realized he had a great son, and one to be proud of. One to brag about to his friends about Sesshoumaru's perfect grades. He behaved properly, he did everything he was told. InuTaisho did come to love him in time. And now that Sesshoumaru was older and in junior high. He was only slightly rebellious. But InuTaisho was not prepared for what was to happen next. He would start doing things on his own and..Dating..That frightened him a lot. And often InuTaisho would tell Sesshoumaru he was proud of him. And Sesshoumaru would take great pride in that._

_And that's why Sesshoumaru hated being laughed at. He had a big ego and took to much pride in himself._

**Normal-**

"Sesshoumaru! Any time now!" Bankotsu yelled at him, who seemed to be in la la land staring down at his feet. Sesshoumaru looked up at him. "Huh? Oh..yeah." Sesshoumaru stood up and walked in front of them. Took a acoustic guitar off the wall, and tuned it quickly. And he started to play a song. It was "Fairy Times Memory ~Another Tale~" by, Phantasmagoria. He was good on the guitar. But when he sang the song, everyone's eyes almost popped out of their head's and their jaws dropped. He was simply amazing..

"_Ikikau kokoro to motometeiru kimochi_

_Kakusenai karaNarihibiku tokei kara ni naru jikan _

_Umaru koto naku _

_Ame ni utareru you ni sameteiku kimochi to kokoroDoko made mo shizumi iku no kana _

_Tsugeru sayonara hajimari no aizuWasuresaru tameIkura me wo tojite mite mo kie wa shinaiKako no omoide _

_Mado ni yorisoi nagasu namida tomeru koto dekizuOmoi kaesu you ni _

_Itsumade mo anata wo omou koto wa shinai yoDakedo kono koi wa saikou no monogatari deshita _

_Ima dake to anata no koto ubawarete mo _

_Anata to no koto wa yumeutsutsu _

_Towa wo kanjite ai ni tsutsumareteita toki no memoriiMou modoranai yo ne _

_Misetekureta joukei yousei to e niKono akeru koto no nai hako ni tsumeKagi wo akeru kara.."_

When Sesshoumaru was finished everyone sat there, completely bewildered. He was so great. It was gentle and elegant. But at the perfect time his voice got hostel and violent. Kagome jumped up and hugged Sesshoumaru. "SESSHY-KUN THAT WAS SOOOOO PERFECT!" Kagome said jumping up and down still hugging him. Sesshoumaru simply wrapped an arm around her waist as she did this.

Everyone else continued to stare. It was now know that Sesshoumaru was a great singer and had the perfect voice for anytime of music almost. And he spoke other languages. That's a plus too, depending where they would want to go with that.

"You guys think so?" Sesshoumaru asked, everyone who was still staring in shock. When finally they were responsive. "Yeah!" They all yelled. "Hm.. Who knew..?" Sesshoumaru said shrugging. "Kagome you can free me now" Sesshoumaru said, Kagome still hugging him. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." She said as she began to blush, and she let go of him. "Hey, Sesshoumaru can you sing screamo?' Asked Kouga curiously. "I don't know, you tell me." Sesshoumaru replied smartly. "Then try. Sing a screamo song. There's like five I can think of off the top of my head." Kouga replied. "Pick one. We got "Agitated Screams Of Maggots, by Dir En Grey, "Merciless Cult", also by Dir En Grey, "Neo Ark", by Phantasmagoria, "Discharge" by The GazettE, Ryoujoku No Ame, by Dir En Grey" Kouga said listing the songs.

"Uh..How about Ryoujoku No Ame..I know them all but, I think Ill have a better chance with that first time." Sesshoumaru said. Alright, then go ahead." Kouga said, sitting back down. Sesshoumaru put the acoustic guitar back on the wall and got an electric guitar, and plugged it in the amp, he didn't need to tune it. He then began to play the basic guitar parts of the song and started singing..

Tsuminai hito sae moNaminurui ame ni utare ne zuku kizuUso ga ima umareDoko kara de uso de wa naku natteItsushiku kotoba mo kono hi sae subeteAyamachi ni umorete yukuAoku kegarenai kioku dakishimeGekijyou no namida ni kibou sae nijinde yukiIma wo ikite yuku tsuyosa sae...Gekijyou ni kurui nagekiInori wo yuuhi ni kakageBurning from the insideCrying with NI WA SUKUENAIGekijyou no namida ni ushinatta yasashisa to waUmare koko ni ataerareta aiUshinatta kokoro no wakeJibun no yawosa daro?It is then the proof of sadness, caused by absolute justiceIn the lukewarm rain which does not stop...

When Sesshoumaru was done, again, everyone was bewildered. He was awesome at that too! "The was perfect. You can really sing." Rin said shyly. (A/N: Notice so far this is one of first if not the first time Rin has said anything.) "Thanks, what do you guys think?" Sesshoumaru said staring down everyone else. "Great" They all said in unison. "Good, good.." Sesshoumaru said, proud of himself. "Hey what time is it?" Sesshoumaru asked, he had a few 'appointments'. "4:46, why?" Bankotsu said looking at his watch, that looked more like a wristband. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "CRAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Sesshoumaru screamed as he began to gather his things in his bag. "I gotta go, now." Sesshoumaru said as he headed to the doorway. "Where you going?" Kagome asked curiously. "I must go my father will be furious if I'm late for dinner." Sesshoumaru lied. "Goodbye" He stated before he left with a running start, with his demonic speed.

**The Next Morning…**

Sesshoumaru woke up with a sore eyebrow, lip, and ears. He had gotten them all pierced yesterday. Though the biggest thing of all though was what he did with his hair. He cut it. Almost all of it. It's now like Kagome's only tamer. He smirked. 'Will Kagome like it?' He thought. The he realized something..Does he like her? That thought scared him. Not because he didn't like her back. There was a more far worse reason. In fact two. In school, it doesn't matter who you are, or who your dating, you'll be ridiculed, teased, picked on, and all that. Plus Sesshoumaru was a lot more popular then Kagome, Rin, Sango, Ayame, Kouga, Bankotsu, and Miroku.

But it has been getting worse since he started hanging out with Kagome and the others. The girls have been chasing him more. Which he guesses is because they may know Kagome like him, or somehow know he likes Kagome. No..They cant know something like that. Because he's never told anyone, nor is it true. Is it? "Whatever.." Sesshoumaru said, nothing higher then a low mono toned whisper. He then went to the shower.

When he came out, he went back to his bedroom and picked out his normal type of clothing. He loved the colors black and red, just like Kagome loved the colors green and black. So his clothing today consisted strictly of the colors black and red. He had a pure red tee-shirt with the words 'FREE HUGS! :…No Not Really…POSER!' in black letters. It was funny because he didn't have to say anything to his dumb fangirls. But aside from that he put on a bunch of assorted chains and necklaces around his neck along with a lose tie, that was all black with string thick silver lines. He also put on a pair of black tinted jeans. He put his piercings that he took out back in, the eyebrow being two little black balls, and his lip being two little red balls, and the top of his ear two little black balls. He put on his red studded belt and his black one, that slanted down his right a little. He then clipped his wallet to his front belt loop and put the wallet in his back pocket and let the chain rest on the side of his thigh. He did his new hair next, all he did was put in some gel in it and mess it up and let it spike a little. He let his hair in the front fall over the right side of his face, pretty much covering his right eye. He then applied some black eye smudge around his eyes, and put a bluish- grey plaid cap on. After that he strapped on his black hand bag what had a cloth logo for the band "AFI" pinned to it, it was actually cut away from a shirt. He then walked downstairs for some breakfast.

When he reached the kitchen, he was surprised to see his father there. "Good morning, father." Sesshoumaru said bowing very slightly before sitting down. "Good morning, son." His father replied, looking at him. It was going to be hard to get used to seeing Sesshoumaru with those piercings. "How is your morning so far, Sesshoumaru?" his father asked trying to start a little conversation with his son. "Ok..Face is sore." Sesshoumaru replied. "Ah, why did you get those silly piercings anyway, Sessh? Asked InuTaisho. "Because I wanted too." Sesshoumaru said as he ate his toast.

"If you say so." Said InuTaisho. Sesshoumaru stood. "I gotta go. See after school, father." Sesshoumaru said and he began to walk towards the front door. He put on his black and red checkered converse. "Have a good day, son." InuTaisho said before hearing a door close. And Sesshoumaru began his route to school.

FINALLY! DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! -U Hope you guys liked it. It took forever..


	5. Feelings And Rejection

**False Pretense**

**Description.**He had fallen for her, and her him. But he screwed up, when it came to it he dumbly rejected her to uphold a reputation, but will he cave in when they start spending even more time together because of a band? SessKag,mainly

**Recap. **_Sesshoumaru replied. "Ah, why did you get those silly piercings anyway, Sessh? Asked InuTaisho. "Because I wanted too." Sesshoumaru said as he ate his toast. _

"_If you say so." Said InuTaisho. Sesshoumaru stood. "I gotta go. See after school, father." Sesshoumaru said and he began to walk towards the front door. He put on his black and red checkered converse. "Have a good day, son." InuTaisho said before hearing a door close. And Sesshoumaru began his route to school. _

**Chapter 5. Feelings and Rejection**

Kagome was all ready and set to head for another day at school. She dressed in her normal attire. Hair the same way except her bangs were not pinned up this time. They lay at the right side of her face mostly covering it. Again all she wore was green and black. Her favorite colors. She grabbed her bag and walked downstairs. Her mother was making breakfast. "What's for breakfast, Mom?" Kagome asked smelling the food.

"The usual, dear." Kagome's mother replied. Which was the standard breakfast. "Well, then I'll just have a yogurt and some toast." Kagome said getting sick of having the same thing over and over again for breakfast. "Are you sure you shouldn't eat more?" Her mother asked, a little worried. "Yeah, mom, you know I'm never really that hungry in the morning." Kagome said cool. "Well, alright, here you go then." Her mother said setting a piece of toast and a yogurt with a spoon in front of Kagome. "Thanks."

Kagome ate her food, and put her spoon in the sink and walked over to the door where her black fabric-torn converse were. She put them on and opened the door. "'Kay mom, I'm leaving." She said after walking out and closing the door. As Kagome walked down the street she saw a boy, with platinum silver hair. He kind of reminded her of Sesshoumaru, but that couldn't possibly be him right? 'There's no way that's Sesshoumaru.' Kagome thought. But she saw something familiar slung over the boys shoulder. It was Sesshoumaru's bag, with the 'AFI' logo on it. So to find out her self, Kagome walked up to the boy.

He had his head phones in. And fairly loud they were. But when she saw the boys face, it was confirmed. It was Sesshoumaru! 'What the heck happened to him!' Kagome asked herself noticing all the new piercings and his cut hair. Kagome waved her hand over his face "Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled trying to get his attention. Sesshoumaru stopped and took his head phones out. "Morning, Kag." Sesshoumaru said Looking at her. "What the heck happened to you!" Kagome asked pretty much yelling. "What, you don't like it?" Sesshoumaru asked her. 'NOO! SHE CANT NOT LIKE IT! I did it for her..' Sesshoumaru thought.

"I didn't say I didn't like it, Sesshy-Kun." Kagome said still musing over his new look. "So, then you like it?" Sesshoumaru asked almost excitedly. "Looks awesome." Kagome said before putting one head phone in. She played 'Like you' by Custom. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru who had been staring at her with a small smile. But it faded when she looked at him and he looked away. Kagome looked away too. 'Was he smiling at me?' Kagome thought to herself, just as they reached the school. As they entered there was Bankotsu and Rin holding hands walking down the hall together.

Sesshoumaru leaned over Kagome and whispered in her ear. "When did that happen?" He asked pointing at Bankotsu and Rin holding hands. "I don't know..Obviously recently." Kagome replied. "Alrighty." Sesshoumaru said before proceeding to his locker. Kagome fallowed because her locker was right next to his. Conveniently. When they were at their lockers they both got their things and went to their homeroom and sat down.

"So, Sesshy-Kun.." Kagome started. "Hm..?" Sesshoumaru looked at her. "I-I was wondering..If you wanted to do something after school. You know, just us..?" Kagome asked as she blushed and played with her fingers.

'That's..Adorable.' Sesshoumaru thought. But what came out of his mouth was the opposite. Though he didn't mean it.

See, if Sesshoumaru were to date Kagome. Things would change and for the worse most likely. They would most likely be ridiculed for it. They already are on a regular basis. Or at least all but Sesshoumaru. The girls loved him because he was "hot". But that might change. The way he looks now. The girls might not like it. But if they don't they'll start treating him like they did Kagome and the others. But if they still liked him. They would ridicule Kagome much worse, of might do go an even more extreme. He didn't want her to get hurt. Emotionally and especially not physically. But sadly that's how most of the female population of the school worked. But he also didn't want his reputation to get trashed either.

Not that he thought it would be because of Kagome. He was sure it would be mainly because some ridiculous rumor would be started by a jealous brat. That was his whole theory on what would most likely be.

"Sesshy-Kun?" Kagome said wondering why he spaced out. "Huh? Oh." Sesshoumaru looked at her being snapped from his thoughts. "Well, what's it gonna be?" Kagome asked with a smile on her beautiful face. "Listen Kagome. I know you mean this to be a date. And, well. We're just friends." Sesshoumaru said trying to clear the knot in his throat.

He desperately did want her to be his girlfriend, because he really liked her. It took him everything he had to say this next thing. "And that's all we are. Friends." Sesshoumaru said as he looked away from her saddened, disappointed and distraught face. 'How stupid of me, to ask him such a thing!' Kagome thought. She thought that she was going to cry, but she knew she had to hold them back no matter what.

Kagome was known to be the 'toughest' girl in school. She was an exceptional fighter and knew all kinds of martial arts, because her father's side of her family, were all martial arts masters. She was taught everything in her family. Every fight she's ever been in she has won. And the other walked away really hurting. She would never degrade herself to petty 'brat' fights. No matter what she always used the skill she knew, and didn't do what every other girl in the school did.

Which would be biting, scratching, pulling hair, and petty slaps and kicks. That in fact is why she preferred to fight boys. Fighting girls just annoyed her. Next in line for that position would be Sango. Who actually was Kagome's cousin. She had learned all the things Kagome had but even though she always acted like she wanted to fight, she actually preferred not to fight.

And no one messed with Rin, or Ayame because Sango, and Kagome would defend them, because they were all best friends. And the guys, could hold their own, even Miroku, whom would rather 'talk about it'. But back to reality. 'What have I done..?" Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He then stood up and walked out of the classroom. He went to the nurses office and faked being sick, almost begging to go home. The nurse called his father, and Sesshoumaru knew his father wouldn't be happy that he'd have to come from work to pick up a faking sick Sesshoumaru from school.

-** In The Car**-

"So, what's really wrong Sesshoumaru?" InuTaisho asked as he stopped at a red light. "Nothing, dad…I just don't feel good." Sesshoumaru said looking out the window. "Don't lie to me, Sesshoumaru. You know demons can't get sick. You know the consequences for lying." InuTaisho warned. "it's a girl…" Sesshoumaru said at almost a whisper. "W-What!" InuTaisho almost swerved off the road. "DAD, WHAT THE HECK!" Sesshoumaru yell clutching the safety handle just above his head. "Sesshoumaru, what do you mean by it's a girl!" InuTaisho asked while trying not to kill himself and his only son in a car accident that he caused.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi, we have been friends for a little while, and she asked me out and I rejected her. Very stupidly." Sesshoumaru said. "Alright but why did you need to leave school?" InuTaisho asked obliviously. "Because I couldn't just stay there, and go to the classes we have together and just sit there not talking to her. Its too awkward." Sesshoumaru said sinking in passenger seat. "Why do you care? I thought you said you don't like any of the girls in school." InuTaisho said still confused. "Well..I do like her." Sesshoumaru said with almost a blush on his face, trying to hide it with his hat.

"Ah." InuTaisho said finally pulling into the driveway of their home. Sesshoumaru grabbed his bag and walked into his house with no words said to anyone. When he got to his room he closed the door, and sat down on his bed. He looked down and held his head in his hands while shaking his head. 'What the have I done?' Sesshoumaru thought to himself again. 'But then again, I did this mainly to protect her, right?' Sesshoumaru looked up and saw a picture he had ripped from the yearbook from last year. It was of him and Kagome screwing around in their lunch period. He smirked when he looked at it. That was funny, they had spent the rest of the day in the principal's office. It was funny because it definitely wasn't ever expected of Sesshoumaru, but more Kagome.

"Oh boy." Sesshoumaru said aloud. He then walked over to his calendar and looked at the date. Its said 'Band practice' written on it. "Oh boy." Sesshoumaru said again slapping his forehead. Then the little nightmare of Sesshoumaru's life walked in, of course without knocking. "Sessh, what are you doing home?" Izayoi, his father's wife asked. Sesshoumaru stared at her. "And what are you doing walking in my room without knocking, Izayoi?" Sesshoumaru retorted glaring at her. "And how many times must I tell you, my name is Sesshoumaru and that's how you will address me." Sesshoumaru, added. Izayoi looked at him resentfully. "Sesshoumaru I have had it with your disrespect. Tonight at dinner we will be discussing this with your father." Izayoi said before storming out of his room slamming the door behind her.

"Crap. Father will really be mad now." Sesshoumaru said sitting back on his bed. After a few moments went by he laid down and slowly drifted to sleep.

Yeah, I know it's a little short but I have been busy, and this is much as I can squeeze out. Sorry it took so long to update, I'll try to be quicker next time.


	6. Grounded, Sneaking Out And Band Practice

False Pretense

**Description:** He had fallen for her,and her him. But he screwed up, when it came to it he dumbly rejected her to uphold a reputation, but will he cave in when they start spending even more time together because of a band? SessKag,mainly

**Recap: **_"Sessh, what are you doing home?" Izayoi, his father's wife asked. Sesshoumaru stared at her. "And what are you doing walking in my room without knocking, Izayoi?" Sesshoumaru retorted glaring at her. "And how many times must I tell you, my name is Sesshoumaru and that's how you will address me." Sesshoumaru, added. Izayoi looked at him resentfully. "Sesshoumaru I have had it with your disrespect. Tonight at dinner we will be discussing this with your father." Izayoi said before storming out of his room slamming the door behind her._

"_Crap. Father will really be mad now." Sesshoumaru said sitting back on his bed. After a few moments went by he laid down and slowly drifted to sleep._

**Chapter 6. Grounded, Sneaking Out, And Band Practice**

Sesshoumaru woke up several hours later, around four o'clock. He glanced at his clock and jumped from his bed. Band practice. He obviously didn't want to go. But sadly he had too. Just then he heard his father calling him. He walked to his door and opened it, and yelled: "YES FATHER!" Sesshoumaru sat there waiting for a reply until his father said" "COME DOWN HERE WE ARE HAVING DINNER EARLY TODAY!"

InuTaisho then walked back to the dinning room where Izayoi also was. Sesshoumaru sighed and walked to the mirror to make sure he looked decent. And headed downstairs.

He sat where he did everyday, and didn't bother to start any conversation. "Sesshoumaru, we need to talk." InuTaisho began looking to Sesshoumaru. "About what might I ask?" Sesshoumaru asked even though he knew all to well what they needed to talk about. "You have some serious respect issues, Sesshoumaru." InuTaisho said. "Is that so?" Sesshoumaru said smartly. "Sesshoumaru, you will not be smart, we need to talk about this and your smart comments will get us nowhere." InuTaisho said getting a bit agitated. "Yes father." Sesshoumaru said.

"Just today, Izayoi told me you completely disrespected her and caught an attitude with her." Sesshoumaru just looked at his father listening.

"I heard her side now what's yours?"

Sesshoumaru began at that moment. "Well when I came home I went up to me room, and closed my door, but soon after she came in _without_ knocking and asked me what I was doing home. So I asked her what she was doing walking into my room without knocking. AND!" Now Sesshoumaru was just being dramatic. "She called me Sessh! So I told her for the millionth time my name is Sesshoumaru and that's how I will be addressed! Buuut. After that she got all mad and said 'I have had it with your disrespect, Sesshoumaru tonight Your father, yourself and I will be discussing this' and stormed out of my room and slammed my door." Sesshoumaru said using a 'girly' voice when he imitated Izayoi.

"Sesshoumaru, what did I just tell you!" InuTaisho yelled this time. InuTaisho was very tolerant when it came to his only son. He felt that Sesshoumaru was a good kid, so he was lenient when he did have a problem. He also felt the only reason that Sesshoumaru was as morbid, and mean as he was, was because of himself. And the fact that he never had a mother. They had already lived in so many other places and countries, he didn't know how to behave or act in his home country. Where hopefully he would be for the rest of his childhood, and if he wants to get out when he's old enough that's his problem.

"Gomen ne, father." Sesshoumaru said. "Now Sesshoumaru, please apologize to Izayoi, and finish your dinner. Your grounded for a few days." InuTaisho simply said before stuffing a piece of meat into his mouth and chewing. Sesshoumaru huffed before Apologizing half heartedly. "I accept your apology, Sesshoumaru." Izayoi said sweetly, smiling.

"Excuse me." Sesshoumaru said, standing.

"Where are you going, Sessh?" InuTaisho asked. Sesshoumaru's father, and his friends, which were Kagome, Ayame, Rin, Kouga, Bankotsu, Miroku, and Sango, only, were allowed to call him 'Sessh'. Obviously Izayoi not included, if he made such a big deal of it.

"To my room, I have homework. Nor am I very hungry." Sesshoumaru walked out of the dinning room to the stairs, to his room. He closed the door. And walked to the side of his bed, and grabbed his bag. From it he pulled out a notebook, labeled, "Lyrics." There was a song he was working on, but hadn't yet finished. He called it "Always Love You, Never Leave You" He still had an hour until he had to leave. 'Darnit, this song writing thing is harder then I expected. I still have a half hour till I need to le-..' Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "CRAP!" Sesshoumaru screamed. "I'm freakin' grounded." Sesshoumaru contemplated how he was going to get to band practice if he was grounded. Ask father, if he may still attend it? No. It was considered a privilege, and when your grounded your privileges are taken away.

"Ugh..." Sesshoumaru knew that 'sneaking' out was a bad idea. Because, if he was caught, his father would be furious. And he would get grounded longer. But he had no choice. He couldn't just skip. Everyone would be mad. And he really wanted them to read his lyrics to see what they thought. He had the music for it too.

"Alright..Well it wont kill me to jump out the window." Sesshoumaru said chuckling slightly. Then when he looked at the clock, he got a little nervous. He had 10 minutes to get to Kagome's. So he slung his bag over his shoulder, and walked to his window opening it. He stuck his head out and looked down, and shrugged he didn't care much about heights. With one knee he one the windowsill, he pushed off and jumped out. At first falling fast, but nearing the ground he used his demonic energy to safely float to the ground.

Once there, he looked around to make sure no one was in sight. He began to run as fast as he could, being a demon, so fast no one could decipher the blur. Once he was completely out of sight of the house, he slowed to a jog. He had already been three quarters of the way there. But had only 5 minutes left. When he finally made his way to the Higurashi shrine, he began to fully run up the stairs. When he finally reached the top he headed for the door to the band studio Kagome had told him of, after he took the time to use the front door to her home the first time he came over.

When he reached the door he felt extremely nervous. And a bit guilty. He knew he had to apologize to Kagome and tell her everything, that was on his mind that lead him to his absurd conclusion. He wasn't entirely ready to speak to her but to him it was now or never. He obviously picked now over never. So he slowly raised his hand to knock on the door. When he did he head a slightly obscured "Come in" from whom he thought was Kagome. So he took hold of the door knob and opened the door. Opening the door he saw only Kagome, sitting on the couch with her legs crossed and strumming a guitar. He stepped in closing the door behind him. Kagome didn't look away from her hands strumming the guitar. Sesshoumaru decided to go sit on the couch next to her. When he did so she stopped. She set her guitar next to her leaning on the couch. She just sat there before, she turned to Sesshoumaru, she opened her mouth to speak but Sesshoumaru put his index finger over her lips to signal, not to.

"We should talk about today." Sesshoumaru said taking his finger off her mouth. "That's what I was going to say." Kagome said shyly. "Well I'll start anyway." Sesshoumaru interjected. "Okay." Kagome said also very shyly.

"What I said was, not the whole truth. I hardly have an idea how to explain to you, how I feel and let you understand." Sesshoumaru said with the lightest blush.

"No, Sesshoumaru you don't have to, I understand, your not interested in me like that. And I accept that." Kagome said slightly looking away. "Kagome, obviously you don't understand, because what your at acceptance with isn't true." Sesshoumaru said, taking her chin in his hand and forcing her to face him once again. Her eyes widened as he let go of her chin. "What do you mean by isn't true?" Kagome asked now slightly excited but very curious. "I simply mean that when I said I wasn't interested in you, and that we can only be friends, I said that out of slight fear, and that its not true." Sesshoumaru said looking into her eyes.

"W-What?" Kagome asked completely confused. Did he actually like her? Love her? "I just had your protection in mind, more or less. You know how the girls are in our school. Vicious primates, they are. Or at least that's how I see them." Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"If we were to start dating, who knows what they would do to you, to break us up or to hurt you. Right?" Sesshoumaru stated.

"True." Kagome said in thought. "So now do you understand?" Sesshoumaru asked hopefully. "Yes. I think I do." Kagome said. "So now that we're all good, can I tell you something?" Kagome asked getting nervous. "Uh, sure?" Sesshoumaru said getting a little nervous himself. "Well, earlier today during, lunch period, Hojo asked me out. And I said..yes." Kagome said looking down, fiddling with her fingers. "NANI!" Sesshoumaru half screamed. "How could you even stand that wolf!" Kagome cringed at his loud voice. "I-I'm sorry. You made me feel so rejected, and Hojo made me feel so much better when he asked me out. I couldn't really say no.." Kagome said regretting what she had done.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said again. "It's okay, Kagome. I kinda understand how you feel now." Sesshoumaru said, looking away. "I definitely know now, how you feel." Sesshoumaru said feeling rejected at that moment and he was not used to it at all. "So, I- uh..Wrote a song." Sesshoumaru said.

"You..Did?" Kagome asked very curiously. "Yeah." Sesshoumaru smirked. He then reached into his bag and grabbed the lime green notebook that was labeled "Lyrics". And handed it to her. When she opened it to the first page she began to read it. When she was done, she looked up at him extremely impressed. "Wow, Sesshoumaru…This is…Great." Kagome said sounding impressed.

"Wait, I'm singing with you in this?" Kagome asked turning red.

"Yeah." Sesshoumaru said simply. "Something wrong with that?"

"No! I was just curious, I guess."

"Alright, good"

Sesshoumaru got up and walked to the wall with the guitars on it, and grabbed an acoustic. He walked back over to where they were sitting, and started playing the intro. And started singing. (A/N: Whatever is in parenthesis is what Kagome is singing. And if there saying something and one is in parenthesis they are singing together at the same time.)

"We are that young,

And we all die young,

And our bodies grow old,

And I'm still eighteen in the heart but not the bones,

Let that pillowcase lie under my face,

And no cigarettes, could ever take your place,

This all just took my fuckin' place, (Took my place)

So! (So!)

And our bed stays warm,On the side where you left it,It's got our names hanging up upside that door,Trust me I've got this picture perfect situation,

Drowning in roses waiting on you baby, (Drowning in roses waiting on you baby,)

Drowning in roses waiting on you baby, (Drowning in roses waiting on you baby,)

(Whatever happened too, Always love you never leave you,

Don't leave these pillowcases need you,

Slow dancing on rooftop dreams,And it kills my eyes to see,These people we could So… people we could be,Ohhhh,)

Whatever happened too, Always love you never leave you,

Don't leave these pillowcases need you,

Slow dancing on rooftop dreams,And it kills my eyes to see,These people we could So…

And our hearts burn bright,Let's set them on fire,There's no rain that could fuckin' flicker out my flame,I've got, I've got this picture perfect situation,Drowning in roses and waiting on you baby,

Drowning in roses and waiting on you baby,

Always love you never leave you,You told me Don't leave these pillowcases need you,

Slow dancing on rooftop dreams,And it kills my eyes to see,These people we could,These people we could So… people we could be,Ohhhh,(Always love you never leave you,You told me Don't leave these pillowcases need you,Slow dancing on rooftop dreams,And it kills my eyes to see,These people we could,These people we could So… people we could be,Ohhhh,)

Always love you never leave you,You told me Don't leave these pillowcases need you,Slow dancing on rooftop dreams,And it kills my eyes to see,These people we could,These people we could So…

(Everything you want, you give it, you got it now,Everything, x 2 )

You want it, you got it,

(You want it you got it) You want it you got it.

(Cause I'm drowning in roses waiting on you baby,) Cause I'm drowning in roses waiting on you baby,(Cause I'm drowning in roses waiting on you baby,) Cause I'm drowning in roses waiting on you baby,

(Whatever happened to always love you never leave you,It's lonely, cause baby I still need you,Baby, I still need you,It kills my eyes to see,These people we could be…)

Whatever happened to always love you never leave you,It's lonely, cause baby I still need you,Baby, I still need you,It kills my eyes to see,These people we could be…

When they finished Kagome was ver impressed by how good the song had sounded with both of them singing it.

"Wow, that was great." Kagome commented, as she smiled at Sesshoumaru. "You think so?" Sesshoumaru asked fairly pleased with himself. "Yes that was great." She replied.

"I um…Made it for you." Sesshoumaru said a bit shyly.

"R-Really?" Kagome stuttered blushing madly. "Yeah…I had been working on it since the day we started the band…Er…Yesterday…and I just finished it today, but I have been working on it non-stop…My father started getting irritated." Sesshoumaru chuckled at how his father got mad that Sesshoumaru wouldn't come out of his room for the past couple days because of that song.

"Wow, Sesshoumaru, t-thank you." Kagome stuttered again, still blushing. "Your welcome." Sesshoumaru said just as the phone rang. Kagome stood up and walked to the wall that it was on. It was Bankotsu. "Hello?" Kagome answered. "Hey Kag, Listen we cant come to practice today." He said sounding concerned. "Whys that?" Kagome asked, getting a little concerned herself from his own tone.

"We're all at the hospital. It's Rin"

Don't hate me! .;; "Nyway The song..Like I explained where the parenthsis are Kagome is singing, and if there is the same thing written not in parenthesis Sesshoumaru and Kagome are sining those lines together. If you wanna hear the song you'll have to look it up somewhere, e_e The original lyrics are:

And we are that young,

And we all die young,And our bodies grow old,And I'm still eighteen in the heart but not the bones,Let that pillowcase lie under my face,And no, cigarettes could ever take your place,This all just took my fucking place,So…And our bed stays warm,On the side where you left it,It's got our names hanging up upside that door,Trust me I've got this picture perfect situation,Drowning in roses and waiting on you baby,Drowning in roses and waiting on you baby,Whatever happened to always love you never leave you,And always these pillowcases need you,Slow dancing on rooftop dreams,And it kills my eyes to see,These people we could So… people we could be,Ohhhh,And our hearts burn bright,Let's set them on fire,There's no rain that could fuckin' flicker out my flame,I've got, I've got this picture perfect situation,Drowning in roses and waiting on you baby,Always love you never leave you,You told me And always these pillowcases need you,Slow dancing on rooftop dreams,And it kills my eyes to see,These people we could,These people we could So… people we could be,Ohhhh,Everything you want, you give it, you got it now, want it, you got it,You want it, you got itCause I'm drowning in roses waiting on you baby,Cause I'm drowning in roses waiting on you baby,Whatever happened to always love you never leave you,It's lonely, cause baby I still need you,Baby, I still need you,It kills my eyes to see,These people we could be…

But I made the modifications so you guys got where Kagomes parts were. :]


	7. I'm Not Leaving Your Side

**False Pretense**

**Description:** He had fallen for her, and her him. But he screwed up, when it came to it he dumbly rejected her to uphold a reputation, but will he cave in when they start spending even more time together because of a band? SessKag,mainly

**Recap: **_"I um…Made it for you." Sesshoumaru said a bit shyly._

"_R-Really?" Kagome stuttered blushing madly. "Yeah…I had been working on it since the day we started the band…Er…Yesterday…and I just finished it today, but I have been working on it non-stop…My father started getting irritated." Sesshoumaru chuckled at how his father got mad that Sesshoumaru wouldn't come out of his room for the past couple days because of that song._

"_Wow, Sesshoumaru, t-thank you." Kagome stuttered again, still blushing. "Your welcome." Sesshoumaru said just as the phone rang. Kagome stood up and walked to the wall that it was on. It was Bankotsu. "Hello?" Kagome answered. "Hey Kag, Listen we cant come to practice today." He said sounding concerned. "Whys that?" Kagome asked, getting a little concerned herself from his own tone._

"_We're all at the hospital. It's Rin"_

**Chapter 7. "I'm Not Leaving Your Side"**

The phone fell from Kagome's hand to the floor. She was shocked but more so horrified. What could have happened to Rin? Is she alright? Is she dying? All these thoughts raced through Kagome's head. Then Sesshoumaru came up to her. "Kagome? Kagome what's wrong?" Sesshoumaru was now a bit concerned. He knelt down and picked up the phone where he heard Bankotsu's voice frantically calling Kagome's name. "Bankotsu, It's Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru said into the phone so Bankotsu would stop calling for Kagome.

"Bankotsu, what's going on?" Sesshoumaru asked, calmly. "Sessh, Rin's in the hospital, you guys need to come down here." Bankotsu said. "Why, what's wrong with her?" Sesshoumaru asked, trying to stay calm. "I'll tell you guys when you get here, just hurry up!" Bankotsu, said before hanging up.

"Ugh. Idiot." Sesshoumaru now just annoyed. He hung up the phone and again tried to gain Kagome's attention. "KAGOME!" Sesshoumaru screamed. "Sesshy-Kun…?" Kagome said with a slight stutter as though she was going to start crying. "Yes Kago-…" He was half way through her name when she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his torso. (Sesshoumaru is about 4 inches or so taller then her). Sesshoumaru was slightly shocked, but it made him feel a bit better that he could make her feel better.

He had one hand resting on her back and another holding the back of her head. "Kag?" Sesshoumaru asked in a slight soft voice. "Sesshoumaru, what if she's not going to be okay, what if its really bad?" Kagome asked extremely worried about Rin. "I cannot guarantee that she'll be okay, because I don't know yet what's wrong with her, but I'm sure she'll be fine." Sesshoumaru said trying to reassure her.

"Come on, though. We need to get to the hospital." Sesshoumaru said taking her hand in his intertwining their fingers. He began to walk tugging on her hand signaling for her to follow. Her knees felt weak, but she managed to walk with his pace.

When they were around half way there, Kagome's knees felt even weaker. She began to feel a bit sick to her stomach. "Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said even sounding sick. "Hm?"

"I really don't feel very good." Automatically Sesshoumaru knelt down, waiting for her to get on his back. "Sesshoumaru? What are you doing?" Kagome asked. "Just get on." Sesshoumaru said, no. More like demanded. She did as told and climbed on his back. He adjusted her for better comfort. To him she was very light weight. But he was a demon, a lot of things to him are light weight, that are heavy to humans.

"Hold on tight." He warned. "Why-YYYYYY!" Sesshoumaru took off at his demonic speed. Stopping for a few seconds here and there. Now Kagome really felt sick. "Sesshoumaru! THIS IS TOO FAST!" Kagome screamed, feeling really scared.

"Just hold on, you'll be okay. Do you really believe I would let anything happen to you?" Sesshoumaru asked pouting a bit. "N-No" Kagome stuttered, feeling as though her stomach had left her. "Besides, this'll get us there five times faster." Sesshoumaru said not looking from in front of him, so he didn't run into something. Whether of not he was a demon, that would still hurt. A lot.

Finally, he came to a stop, and he gave the option for Kagome to get off his back, but she refused. "My knees are still weak. It kind'a hurts." Kagome said just above a whisper. "Alright." Sesshoumaru said as be began to walk normally, for Kagome, they were only a block away from the hospital, and we progressing towards it at a steady pace. Kagome was holding onto his shoulders and her head was propped on his right shoulder. She was getting tired, but she knew she had to stay awake for Rin.

"Getting tired?" Sesshoumaru asked turning his head to face her. "A little, but I'm fine." Kagome said a bit weakly. "Okay."

They had reached the hospital and went to the front desk. Sesshoumaru let Kagome down, and Sesshoumaru eagerly asked for Rin's room. "Excuse, me. Can you please tell me where Rin Niimura's room is?" The women behind the desk typed into her computer, looking it up. "She's in room 208, Sir." The women said sweetly. "Thank you." Sesshoumaru bowed his head and began to walk away. But he didn't have a clue what direction the room was in. So he stopped and turned around and went back o the desk.

"Heh, sorry to bother you again, but what direction might that be in?" Sesshoumaru asked sheepishly. "Just over there." She pointed in the right direction. "Oh, alright thanks, again." Sesshoumaru walked away again, and this time he managed to actually find the room. Kagome followed and intertwined their fingers again. Sesshoumaru could feel her worry, and concern. But when they continued to walk he realized something very bad. And luckily Kagome hadn't. They had been in the intensive care unit of the hospital. He now knew that Rin must be in trouble.

"Oh boy." Sesshoumaru said just about inaudibly. "Kagome looked at him questionably. "What?" She asked.

"Well, Kagome, did you notice…Well…That…Um…We're…In the Intensive care unit?" Sesshoumaru stuttered. Kagome's eyes widened. "W-we are?" Kagome asked hesitantly. "Yeah…" Sesshoumaru said. "Well c'mon. We're here." Sesshoumaru knocked on the door. Bankotsu opened it. "'Bout time…" He said, definitely not in the mood to fight with anyone, by calling people names and whatnot. "Sorry, Banny-Kun." Kagome pitched in. "Its…Alright. Kagome." He said stepping aside letting them in. The doctor was still in the room, writing things down on Rin's chart. After about 1 minute, he was done, and he set the chart down, at the end of the bed. He started walking out and nodded to them. He closed the door behind him. When Kagome walked in farther, she broke down in tears. Sesshoumaru had to hold her, to keep her from falling to the ground. Rin was a mess. She had dressings all over her head and face and all over her body, cuts, gashes, and bruises, all over as well.

"W-What happened to her!" Kagome almost shouted, but it just sounded louder because of her sobbing. Rin was hooked up to all kinds of machines and a tube was going down her throat, to breathe. "She was in a car accident. She was the only one who even survived. Her parents died…" Bankotsu said sadly. Sango and Ayame were crying, and Miroku, and Kouga were leaning against the wall with sad expressions on their faces.

Kagome began to cry slightly harder. Sesshoumaru only held on tighter.

(To be continued…)

Alright so, I did this in like one day. I know amazing. But, like I said I'm trying to post faster, but things don't come to me all that quickly. Gomen ne, that Its kind'a short too.


	8. I'm Not Leaving Your Side Prt 2

**False Pretense**

**Description:** He had fallen for her, and her him. But he screwed up, when it came to it he dumbly rejected her to uphold a reputation, but will he cave in when they start spending even more time together because of a band? SessKag,mainly

**Recap: **_"W-What happened to her!" Kagome almost shouted, but it just sounded louder because of her sobbing. Rin was hooked up to all kinds of machines and a tube was going down her throat, to breathe. "She was in a car accident. She was the only one who even survived. Her parents died…" Bankotsu said sadly. Sango and Ayame were crying, and Miroku, and Kouga were leaning against the wall with sad expressions on their faces. _

_Kagome began to cry slightly harder. Sesshoumaru only held on tighter._

**Chapter 8. I'm Not Leaving Your Side Pt. 2.**

Kagome, tried hard to re-gain her composure. It wasn't working. She held onto Sesshoumaru as if it were her that was slipping away. She finally got enough strength to walk over to the end of Rin's bed to look at her chart, to see what was wrong beyond the obvious. She couldn't believe what she saw. That car accident was that bad? So much damage, to Rin, plus the death of her parents.

Putting the chart back on the end head-board of the bed Kagome walked to Rin's side. She grabbed her hand, and covered it with her other, she sat down on the chair next to the bed. She thought that maybe singing her Rin's favorite song to her would maybe help her from the comatose she was in. Rin's favorite song was the one her herself had written. She called it "Pull Down The Moon". It required a voice of both genders.

"Bankotsu, would you mind?" Kagome said. Bankotsu knew what she was speaking of. To sing the song that Rin had written with his very minimal help. Rin was so proud of that song, and he too thought it could help.

"Yeah." Bankotsu said as he walked to he opposite side of the bed Kagome was at. And Kagome begun.

"I never leave the light on much nowI get a feeling it's maybe time for sleepI got the cellular phone whispering I'm aloneI don't know but baby it knows that you're homeNow I'm not thinking enoughAnd I've been drinking too muchMaybe it's time I take my chancesSpeak clear, I've been right here where you left me, where you left me

where you left me..And you used to treat me bad 'cause it's all that you're good atAnd now you're sticking around 'cause you think that I'll hurt myself right nowAnd pull down the moonBring me back to any night with youTurn all the lights off in the roomIt's my last chance with you (Pull down the moon)

My last chance with you (Pull down the moon)Pull down the moon nowYou sound like a liar (it's all that I'm good at)But I like your smile let me see where it goesAnd if it goes away (she don't have to know)We'll just see where it goes (We'll just see where it goes)And if you treat me bad… can't believe I just said thatAnd remember when we were young and my heart used to skip a beat with your hands all over me

And pull down the moonBring me back to any night with youTurn all the lights off in the roomIt's my last chance with you (Pull down the moon)

My last chance with you (Pull down the moon)Pull down the moon now(Pull down the moonBring back to any night with you

Pull down the moonBring me back, come on and bring me back now)

And pull down the moon ( C'mon and bring me back by you)Bring me back to any night with youTurn all the lights off in the roomIt's my last chance with you (Pull down the moon)

My last chance with you (Pull down the moon)Pull down the moon now

(I never leave the light on much nowI get a feeling that maybe it's time for sleepI got the cellular phone whispering I'm alone

Alone

AloneCarry me, carry me home…")

During the last 5 lines of the song Kagome only hummed the chorus of the song. Moments later it was over, and the room grew silent. Though there was no music to it, it sounded so calming. After a few moments of silence, Kagome's cell phone rang. It was Hojo. She answered it although she didn't want to, not only because Sesshoumaru was there, but because she was in the hospital, with Rin, and she didn't want to talk with him.

"Hello?" Kagome said answering.

"Hey Kags. What's up?" Hojo said as if in a wonderful mood.

"Hojo, I can't talk now…We'll talk tonight ok?" Kagome said very nervously.

"Um…Ok?" Hojo said a bit annoyed.

"Bye." Kagome said and quickly hung up.

"B-" Was all Hojo could get out before, she hung up.

Sesshoumaru growled lowly in his throat, when Kagome said Hojo's name. He couldn't stand Hojo. But everyone knew that, and Hojo couldn't stand Sesshoumaru. But that was because Hojo knew Sesshoumaru was superior to him.

At that moment Rin's eyes that had small tears in them, fluttered open. Bankotsu witnessed this, an inched closer to her. "Rin!" Rin woke up with a grunt of pain. And again Kagome's cellular device rung. Kagome growled, as she looked at the caller ID. It was her mother this time. She answered.

"Hello?" Kagome answered.

"Kagome! Where are you!" Her mother almost screamed with worry, at her daughter.

"Mom, I'm at the hospital. Rin was in a really bad car accident…" Kagome replied, wanting to hang up.

"Oh my goodness, is she alright?" Her mother asked now very concerned.

"I hope so…I really hope so…But I have to go now Mom, I'll be home soon." Kagome said hanging up again, quickly.

"Rin…Rin, how are you feeling?" Kagome asked with the most soothing voice she could muster. "My head huuuuurts!" Rin, said with a slightly sarcastic tone, but her voice was a little raspy, like she hadn't spoken for a while. Kagome smiled at this, that was her way of knowing Rin, was going to be ok.

"It's ok, Rin, we're not going anywhere." Kagome said reassuringly.

"Well, actually I'll have to contradict that." Sesshoumaru spoke, looking to the side, a bit flustered.

"Why, do you have to leave?" Bankotsu asked, questionably.

"Heh, my dad caught me." Sesshoumaru said even more flustered at the fact.

"Caught you?" Bankotsu asked more confused. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Since there was band practice today, I had to sneak out of the house. I'm 'grounded'." Sesshoumaru said a little embarrassed.

"Grounded? For what? What could you possibly done so wrong?" Bankotsu said, now joking with him. Since he saw Sesshoumaru a badass and a 'goody two shoes' at the same time. He knew that he had the badass attitude but, would never cross his father, with it.

"Apparently I have disrespect issues." Sesshoumaru said, now just annoyed.

"How so? How did you disrespect him?" Kagome chimed in.

"Not him, her." Sesshoumaru, answered.

"Her? Oh, you mean your step-mother?" Kagome asked again.

"Yeah…She's such a little brat, of a hum-er…person…Very rude might I add…"

"What did she do?" Kagome asked yet another question.

"When I came home this morning, she walked into my room without knocking, and asked 'What are you doing home?' So I asked her 'What are you doing walking into my room without knocking, Izayoi?" And she, called me 'Sessh', so I told her that my name is Sesshoumaru and that's how I'll be addressed." Sesshoumaru explained the situation as shortly as he could manage. "So she told my father. And he too took it as having an issue."

"Oooh. Well, that's stupid." Kagome said rolling her eyes. "You just don't like her, so you shouldn't have to be nice to someone you don't like." Kagome stated, again. "In fact, just to avoid all conflict, you should just ignore her and not even talk to her at all." She then suggested.

" I tried. I got into some trouble for that too. I'm just doomed either way." Sesshoumaru said really annoyed.

"Well I have to go now, and get grounded longer. See you guys tomorrow at school…Unless I get grounded from that too!" Sesshoumaru said agitatedly, from just out side the door, as he walked out.

Geez..Sorry, guys, for taking for long for update, but I have been so busy, and when I'm not, I can't think of one thing to write. But here you are, the next chapter. And chapter nine is not to far behind. Enjoy.

~ Akio Toshiya


	9. Unexpected Visit

**False Pretense**

**Description:** He had fallen for her, and her him. But he screwed up, when it came to it he dumbly rejected her to uphold a reputation, but will he cave in when they start spending even more time together because of a band? SessKag,mainly

**Recap: **_"Oooh. Well, that's stupid." Kagome said rolling her eyes. "You just don't like her, so you shouldn't have to be nice to someone you don't like." Kagome stated, again. "In fact, just to avoid all conflict, you should just ignore her and not even talk to her at all." She then suggested._

" _I tried. I got into some trouble for that too. I'm just doomed either way." Sesshoumaru said really annoyed._

"_Well I have to go now, and get grounded longer. See you guys tomorrow at school…Unless I get grounded from that too!" Sesshoumaru said agitatedly, from just out side the door, as he walked out._

**Chapter 9. Unexpected Visit**

Sesshoumaru had to get home as soon as he could, or his father would be more furious. His father gave him approximately 15 minutes to get home, considering the length the hospital was from his house. And he had taken the first 5 explaining his situation, to his friends at the hospital. Obviously he was using his demonic speed in order to get there as fast as he could. He was only a few more miles away.

"Damnit…I knew I shoulda risked the phone call, instead o' stinkin' sneaking out." Sesshoumaru grumbled under his breath. Though he knew that it was worth it. He was able to explain and make things right with Kagome. Because he knew he definitely screwed up when he said what he did to her this morning. Soon after he ended that thought. He could see he was approaching his home. He took his phone from his back pocket and flicked it open, getting the time, he literally had one minute to get through that door.

He started running only slightly faster, trying so hard to make it. 30 seconds to spare, he literally, ran into the door. He couldn't stop very well, he was going to fast. He hit head first mainly, because he leans forward slightly when he runs. When he made contact he went down, just as fast, and landed on his back. He lied there for a few moments before daring to open his eyes. When he did he saw some red, in the inner corner of his eyes, and he knew he was bleeding, he could also smell the blood.

"Ouch." Sesshoumaru said in a mono toned voice. He knew that the crashing noise was very loud and someone must have noticed it. And he was right, even though he felt brain damaged. Moments after he opened his eyes, InuTaisho opened the door, only to see his son flat on his back, appearing to be in much pain, and with blood running down his face and neck, now staining the collar of his shirt.

"Nice, goin'. How'd that feel?" InuTaisho asked, almost laughing.

"I'll give you a hint. It didn't tickle." Sesshoumaru said, in a groggy voice, very annoyed. InuTaisho, positioned his hand in front of Sesshoumaru signaling him to take it. And he did. InuTaisho effortlessly pulled him to his feet. And helped him to the couch in the living space. Sesshoumaru sat down and leaned back against the cushion. Then his other nightmare appeared.

"Onii-San, what happened to you? InuYasha appeared from the hallway in front of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru cringed at InuYasha's 'cute' little kid voice. After all he was only 5. Sesshoumaru was as 'nice' to InuYasha as he could. Though he didn't like the thought of his existence, he knew it really wasn't his fault, that he was born to this family, its not like he was able to choose, from a selection of families, and he picked this one. Sesshoumaru understood that. And from that concept on it was a semi normal family. Children always fighting because the youngest one is annoying the shit out of the older one. Especially when the younger one is 9 years younger then the older. Sesshoumaru did not despise him either, for his differences.

"Nothing Onii-Chan." Sesshoumaru simply replied, wanting the child to go away.

"It doesn't look like nothing'." InuYasha instigated, he wanted to know why his big brother was bleeding from his head.

"Its nothing you should be concerned about." Venom now seemingly in his voice.

InuYasha finally caught the message, and decided to leave his brother alone. "Ok, fine." He said as he walked away, the way he came in. Then in came his father again with some water, peroxide, a cloth, and some pain killers. Sesshoumaru's eyes bulged at the peroxide. He hated peroxide, and he definitely knew what that felt like, but this was his forehead for christ's sake!

Sesshoumaru gulped, knowing and fearing, yes, fearing what was to come. "Noooo!" Sesshoumaru yelled. And The evil peroxide hit his forehead. Sesshoumaru hissed at the pain, trying not to scream.

"You baby." InuTaisho said, as he bandaged his son's forehead.

"The shit hurts!" Sesshoumaru cried, as he quickly gulped down the pain killers. He turned on the TV as he 'listened' to his father scold him about what he did. Within a while after his little scolding, and the show he was watching was over, he decided to go to his room, and work on some more lyrics. Just as he had reached the first landing, on the stairs he heard a knock on the door. He cringed, and looked at his phone for the time. Almost 10 'o clock. Obviously he wondered who could possibly be at his door so late at night. He wanted to pretend everyone was sleeping, and technically everyone was. Except him. So, he walked back down the stairs and to get the door. He opened it, and he was surprised to see who it was.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked confused.

"Sorry if I woke you up, but you dropped this when you left the hospital." She said shyly, she didn't want him to be mad at her.

"Not at all, I was still up." Sesshoumaru too his lyrics notebook in his hand. "Thanks." Sesshoumaru was pretty tired, but he also couldn't help but wonder… "Are you here alone?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was just walking home from the hospital, Rin took it really hard when she found out about her parents. So I stayed with her until she was Ok, and she fell asleep." Kagome explained.

"Oh, Well, do you wanna come in?" Sesshoumaru asked, thinking it was quite rude of him to make her stand out there. He then stepped aside.

"Um, sure." Kagome gave him a smile, before she stepped in.

"Thirsty?" He asked not knowing what to do.

"No, I'm good." She replied again with a smile.

"Alright, come. Sit." He said as he sat back to the couch he was sitting on moments ago.

"Thanks. And uh… Why is your head all bandaged up? What happened?" She asked as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Oi, well, I ran into the door." Sesshoumaru looked away embarrassed. Kagome had busted up laughing.

"Are you serious?" Kagome asked still laughing, Sesshoumaru thought she was going to fall right off the couch, she was laughing so hard. And he was tempted to help her to the floor.

"Yeah yeah, we all know its funny, ha, ha." Sesshoumaru was getting a bit annoyed now. He brought his hand to her bandage. "Lucky I didn't go right through the damn door." He grumbled.

"Alright, alright, sorry." She said, regaining her posture. "So. Did it hurt?" She asked.

"It didn't tickle…" Sesshoumaru said, using the same phrase he did with his father. "I'm on a bunch of pain killers. I'm good." Sesshoumaru said nonchalantly.

"Great, you pill head." Kagome said rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh shut up. It's not like I can die, or even get a high…" Sesshoumaru said as though that saddened him. "Alcohol has no affect on me either." He pouted. He wasn't too happy about that part.

"Uh huh…" Kagome said sarcastically. "Anyway… Any new lyrics? I didn't wanna look for myself, cause I didn't think you would appreciate that." She said slightly shy.

"I was starting some, after I finished Always Love You Never Leave You, but I haven't gotten the chance to finish them." He said, even though he was going to surprise her again, but he found himself unable to lie to her. About anything.

"Oh, cool. Care to share, your ideas?" She smirked, she was curious, by the last song he wrote, he was good at writing songs. Or so she thought at least. He handed her his notebook. And she turned it to the page he told her too.

She began to read what he so far had and she was fascinated. He only had a few lines worth and it was amazing so far. What was he? Some god of the song? By the time she had one song done he could have like five done. He was fast too. He was made for this.

"Queens Boulevard, eh?" She asked, curiously.

"Is there something wrong with it?" He asked looking back at her.

"Not at all." She said shaking her head.

"I'm going to be working on it as much as I can. I don't know exactly when it will be done. It's a bit of a longer song." He said shrugging.

"Oh, ok. That's fine." She said before leaning back into the couch.

Sesshoumaru began to play with his lip ring with his tongue, making it twist. He didn't know what to say, there was nothing to start another conversation. Except..

"So, what's your deal with the wolf?" Sesshoumaru asked not caring how she would answer or react, he asked a question and he wanted some kind of answer.

"Uh.. Well I came here first, and I wont be going to his house today at all. But I don't really like him all that much. At least not like that. He's sweet and all, but, I'm not interested." She explained, regretting the words 'He's sweet.'

"He's not 'sweet'. He's just an annoying little pest that needs to find himself a nice little cozy den to DIE!" Sesshoumaru said throwing his fist into the air, but still looking flustered, with his eyebrows furrowed.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "You hate him don't you?" She asked sarcastically. Like anyone couldn't see that.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEES! I DOOO!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he lunged forward and grabbed Kagome's shoulders, shaking her back and forth.

Kagome only laughed as he did this. She had never seen him so, non serious. Only now, they were in some trouble…

"SESSHOUMARU! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN THERE!" InuTaisho screamed from just outside his door.

Sesshoumaru cringed. He grumbled. "God, why do I keep doing this to myself?" His eyes were plastered shut.

"SESSHOUMARU ANSWER ME I KNOW YOUR DOWN THERE! WHOS WITH YOU!" He yelled again.

"Shit…" Sesshoumaru sighed, and took in a deep breath. "IT'S KAGOME DAD! SHES DROPPING OFF MY NOTEBOOK!"

"THIS LATE AT NIGHT!" He yelled again.

"WOULD YOU JUST COME DOWN HERE! WE'RE MAKIN' HER DEAF!" Sesshoumaru yelled looking at Kagome, who was plugging her ears.

InuTaisho sighed, and grumbled. "Fine, fine." He walked down the stairs, that he was yelling to his son to avoid.

"Alright, what?" He asked when he walked to the couch where his son, and some strange girl he never met before were sitting.

"It's Kagome, Daad." Sesshoumaru was looking at his father horrified, hoping he wouldn't remember anything about her. Or just not say anything. Thankfully he caught the hint.

"Oh. Ok… Why was she here again?" InuTaisho asked thinking his memory was starting to go.

"She was dropping off my notebook, and there was other stuff we needed to talk about." Sesshoumaru said, maybe a little too nonchalantly.

Kagome got up from her seat and started for the door. "I was just leaving sir." Kagome bowed slightly in respect, and opened the door. "See you.. Um.. I don't know when, since your grounded." She said, as she walked out the door, and closed it gently behind her.

InuTaisho looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Your right for liking her. She's cute." InuTaisho said as he began to walk back upstairs, but stopped at the first stair.

"Daaad." Sesshoumaru began to complain, and blush ever so slightly.

"Geez, who pissed in your cheerios this morning?"

"You!"

"Oh, shut up."

WOO~! Chapter nine. Sorry I'm taking forever to post. Its kinda complicated. :/ Hope you liked it, though.

~Akio Toshiya


	10. Queen's Boulevard, Introducing Porcelain

**False Pretense**

**Description:** He had fallen for her, and her him. But he screwed up, when it came to it he dumbly rejected her to uphold a reputation, but will he cave in when they start spending even more time together because of a band? SessKag,mainly

**Recap: **_Kagome got up from her seat and started for the door. "I was just leaving sir." Kagome bowed slightly in respect, and opened the door. "See you.. Um.. I don't know when, since your grounded." She said, as she walked out the door, and closed it gently behind her._

_InuTaisho looked at Sesshoumaru._

"_Your right for liking her. She's cute." InuTaisho said as he began to walk back upstairs, but stopped at the first stair._

"_Daaad." Sesshoumaru began to complain, and blush ever so slightly._

"_Geez, who pissed in your cheerios this morning?"_

"_You!"_

"_Oh, shut up."_

**Chapter 10. Queen's Boulevard, And Introducing Porcelain**

Sesshoumaru had stayed up most of the night after Kagome left, he stayed down in the den, on the couch, with the t.v. on but muted. He thought he absolutely needed to finish the song Kagome had seen. He was almost donearound 3 in the morning. He knew he was going to regret staying up all night without any sleep at all.

"I'm so screwed. Its one thing if dad finds out.. But going to school, and probably falling asleep in every class.. That's just a whole other story." He mused, obviously talking to himself. He wanted the song to be a bit long, so he tried to keep on the same subject in general and not trail away from it. While still making in the song longer then his last. Ultimately the song was finished by 4:30 a.m., he had to get up technically by 5:30. He quickly set his cell phone, to wake him up by 5:30, and he laid down on the couch and quickly drifted to sleep. He had forgotten one thing though. His father gets up at 5:00, and usually goes down stairs at 5:30. He might see him, still on the couch, he'd obviously be curious why Sesshoumaru never went to his bedroom. Sesshoumaru never realized this and continued to sleep on the couch. But it wasn't his father who discovered him.

"Nii- Chan, why are you down on the couch?" InuYasha asked quietly, with his face about an inch away from Sesshoumaru's. Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open, and at the same time his phone went off blasting the chorus of 'Get Stoned' by Hinder. InuYasha let out a screech, and Sesshoumaru sat up in a flash. "Shut your mouth, InuYasha!" He hissed and covered his mouth. And all this happened just as InuTaisho was coming down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Their father asked coming down the stairs in a very expensive- looking robe, and some boxers underneath. Sesshoumaru grimaced, unnoticeably.

InuYasha, and Sesshoumaru looked at their father, while he looked back at them.

"Well?" He asked, wondering, why his two only sons were down in the living room so early in the morning, usually he had the whole floor to himself in the morning.

"Nii- Chan slept down here alllllll night!" InuYasha said cheerfully, ratting Sesshoumaru out. Sesshoumaru let out a low growl in his throat.

"Why'd you do that, Sesshoumaru?" InuTaisho asked looked at his son questionably.

"I'm not sure, father." Sesshoumaru lied. He shouldn't have though. Father has always been able to see through his lies. Even the smallest ones.

"Liar. Why did you stay down here all night?" He asked, of course seeing trough Sesshoumaru's lie. He sighed.

"I was up all night.. Writing. But I assure you Otou- San, I'm not tired at all. I'll be fine for school." He confessed. But with another lie that he could feign very well.

"What were you writing that was so important to stay up all night to finish? InuTaisho asked.

"Lyrics."

"For that band? What was it called again?"

"Anti- Love."

"Your just dark all around aren't you?"

Sesshoumaru looked confused. 'Am I?' he thought. 'Nooo..' he then thought. So to prove his point, to wake up a little, and maybe scare his father a little, he jumped from his seat on the couch and pounded his hand over his chest where his heart was.

"OF COURSE NOT! NOT IN MY HEART!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he started prancing around the living room, grabbing his cell phone and lyrics notebook, and pranced himself upstairs to shower. And he just happened to prance by Izayoi, whom looked mortified by Sesshoumaru's sudden freakish behavior, which wasn't himself or normal.

Sesshoumaru stopped his sudden outburst as soon as he shut the bathroom door. He walked over to the mirror and began removing his snake bites, and his eyebrow piercing which he decided he no longer wanted, so he just threw it away. Sesshoumaru took his cup he now used to clean his snake bites, and filled it a little with rubbing alcohol and put the metal in it to disinfect. He then walked over to the shower and turned it on to his perfect temperature which he already knew by heart. He removed his clothes and climbed in. He quickly washed and got out. He was already running late as it was.

He couldn't wait to show the lyrics to Kagome, who he knew would love them, but he liked seeing her reactions. He climbed out of the shower and brushed his teeth and used mouthwash for the snake bite piercing, and placed them back in his lip. There were two holes on his eyebrow, on above and below his eyebrow. Those would be gone by time he got to school, so he didn't pay them any mind. He slung the towel over his head, and them slipped on some boxers, and exited the bathroom, and headed to his bedroom. As he passed the stair case he heard foot steps but paid no mind to them, and proceeded to his room.

"Sesshoumaru!" A feminine voice call as he passed the staircase. He stopped. He knew that voice…

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru turned and looked at the staircase, and there was Kagome progressing up the stairs towards him.

"What are you doing here so early?" He asked, looking at her stunned form as she reached the top of the stairs and was now standing next to him.

"I was bored. So I came to bug you." she answered staring at his torso. Sesshoumaru was amused by this.

"See something you like?" Sesshoumaru joked. Almost bursting into laughter when he saw her turn beet red.

"No. Just an ugly boy standing here before me." She joked back. She smirked.

"Awe, Kag that hurt." Sesshoumaru said pretending to be offended, resting his hand on his heart, looking down.

"Yeah, right emo boy!" She said as she stalked off to his bedroom.

"I'M NOT EMO!" Sesshoumaru almost screamed, but kept it lower, as he ran towards her.

When he got to her she looked at him playfully. "Yeah yeah whatever you say." Kagome said as she spotted the lyrics notebook in Sesshoumaru's hand.

"Did you finish 'Queen's Boulevard'?" She asked her eyes on the notebook.

"Oh, yeah. Here. And in the parenthesis is where you sing alone, I marked it where we sing together with an asterisk. " Sesshoumaru said as he handed the notebook to her. She smiled looking excited. She read the lyrics, and Sesshoumaru got dressed. She read…

_Queen's Boulevard_

_And baby why don't you just stay?_

_I'll sing you songs in bed all day*_

_And I'll give you blankets just to keep you warm_

_Anything to keep you away from that door*_

_But I can't keep you away*_

_And now I know it, why you got to go_

_I was just hoping that I could say no*_

_A kiss goodbye and she don't touch my lips_

_Just walk away and then my stomach twists*_

_Don't go (Don't go)_

_Baby please don't go*_

_Please don't go_

_And keep walking away_

_(Keep walking away)_

_Start your car *like you mean it this time*_

_And I'll watch you from behind my bedroom window _

_As your pulling away_

_And I only wish that you would stay_

_But you don't*_

_And I came to see you and I should have known_

_A wasted plane ticket to Ohio*_

_We're sleeping naked I'm the one you chose_

_But who else sees you in this bed without your clothes?*_

_I never believed a word you said*_

_(You still don't)_

_I still don't_

_And your so clever with the way you think_

_I'll never know it didn't mean a thing*_

_And a kiss goodbye and she don't touch my lips_

_Well, just walk away cause I don't need that shit*_

_Keep walking away_

_(Keep walking away)_

_And start your car *like you mean it this time*_

_And I'll watch you from behind my bedroom window _

_As your pulling away_

_And I only wish that you could stay_

_I only with that you would_

_Come and whisper in my ear*_

"_If I don't come back, come and find me"*_

_Always leave to make a scene* _

_Pretty eyes the joke's on me*_

_Come and whisper in my ear*_

"_If I don't come back, come and find me"*_

_Always leave to make a scene* _

_Pretty eyes the joke's on…*_

_(Keep walking away_

_And start your car like you mean it this time)_

_And I'll watch you from behind my bedroom window_

_As your pulling away_

_I only wish _

_I always wish_

_I only wish that you would stay_

_(And I only wish that you would stay, yeah)_

_And keep walking_

_Keep walking_

_(Keep walking_

_Keep walking.._

_And keep walking away..)_

_Right now.. *Your voice would shut me down*_

_So shut me down.._

_Right now.. *Your voice would shut me down*_

_So shut me down…_

Kagome was astonished, not only on the length Sesshoumaru managed, but the professionalism it held.

"Sesshy- Kun, this is AMAZING! YOU NEVER CEASE TO AMAZE MEE!" Kagome screamed as she jumped into Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Ahaha. Thanks" Sesshoumaru said, smiling trying to hug her as she jumped up and down. "Oh.." He continued. "Turn the page, I've got another one going. It's called 'Porcelain'. He added, she turned the page. It read…

_Porcelain_

_Sat up for hours, thoughts of a lover, _

_I'll probably never get a chance to hold again_

_All my days spent waiting for nights with her again_

_Again…_

Then it stopped. Kagome assumed that's where he left off, still trying to think of more.

"It sounds really good so far." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled.

"Thanks." Sesshoumaru said letting her go, and tending to other things he had to do to get ready.

"You know.. At this rate we'll have a whole albums worth of music we can record, and hopefully get scouted." Kagome said excitedly. She's always wanted to be famous in music. She looked at Sesshoumaru's alarm clock. "And you better get going. We have to leave in twenty minutes, you girl." She said jokingly, with a smirk.

"I'm not a girl! Geez. Besides, I'm ready." Sesshoumaru responded with venom in his voice.

"And Kagome.. You really want to be famous?" Sesshoumaru asked grabbing his bag and leading Kagome from his room.

"Yeah, that's why I started this band. I love music. And I want to be recognized for my musical talent, and my voice. I really love it." Kagome answer with a smile.

"Then I'm behind you, all the way. I would like to be here for you, and help you in anyway." Sesshoumaru smiled back at her, as they exited Sesshoumaru's house

"Thank you, Sesshy- Kun." Kagome said as she took Sesshoumaru's hand and swung their arms back and forth as they walked. She was so happy right now. The only thing she had to worry about was Hojo, and that wont be a real issue. If need be, Sesshoumaru would help her out.

That would be fun.

Bwahaha! And another one. Sorry for lateness. Heh.

~Akio Toshiya


	11. Secrets

**False Pretense**

**Description:** He had fallen for her, and her him. But he screwed up, when it came to it he dumbly rejected her to uphold a reputation, but will he cave in when they start spending even more time together because of a band? SessKag,mainly

**Recap: **_"And Kagome.. You really want to be famous?" Sesshoumaru asked grabbing his bag and leading Kagome from his room._

"_Yeah, that's why I started this band. I love music. And I want to be recognized for my musical talent, and my voice. I really love it." Kagome answer with a smile._

"_Then I'm behind you, all the way. I would like to be here for you, and help you in anyway." Sesshoumaru smiled back at her, as they exited Sesshoumaru's house_

"_Thank you, Sesshy- Kun." Kagome said as she took Sesshoumaru's hand and swung their arms back and forth as they walked. She was so happy right now. The only thing she had to worry about was Hojo, and that wont be a real issue. If need be, Sesshoumaru would help her out. _

_That would be fun._

_**(NOW BECOMING A NARUTO/INUYASHA CROSSOVER!)**_

**Chapter 11. Secrets**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked to school talking about all kinds of possibilities of the future. They also focused on Rin.

"Are we going to go visit her today?" Sesshoumaru asked as they turned into the walk to the school.

"I am. You don't have to." Kagome answered, looking at him.

"Yeah I'm coming. I'm sure my dad will let me, given her situation." Sesshoumaru said as he reached his locker, unlinking hands with Kagome to un out the code to his lock to get into his locker, as Kagome did the same. And then Sesshoumaru started to hear something. He knew Kagome couldn't because it was faint but clear. To him anyway, because of his demonic hearing. **(A/N: The italics are what he's hearing.)**

"_Yeah, did you hear about that couple?" One girl who sounded rather stuck up asked another probably equally stuck up girl._

"_No, I didn't, what happened? Who?" The other asked._

"_Kyoko Sato, and Kai Nagakawa." She said with an obvious grin on her face._

"_They had sex a couple weeks ago. They suspect she got pregnant, because she's been having morning sickness. That's why she hasn't been in school." She finished._

"_Oh. My. GOD! Are you serious! Didn't they use protection? I mean come on. Not even anyone our age should be so dumb as to free- ball it, and hope for the best." The other girl stated._

"_But Chizuru. They tried to use protection. They just couldn't find any condoms. They used" The girl started to giggle a bit. "Sandwich bags! And he broke right threw them!" The first girl said to the girl now identified as 'Chizuru.'_

"_Oh my GOOOOOD! EWWWW! I'M NOT EVEN THAT STUPID! …. Wait.." Chizuru shrieked, and realized she had just insulted herself._

"_Nice.." Girl number one giggled._

Sesshoumaru kept listening because he was very amused. But in turn he kept messing up his locker combination.

"Ergh.." Sesshoumaru grumbled as he fumbled his lock, although he was still a bit distracted.

"Need help?" Kagome's voice heard from next to him and Sesshoumaru nodded and stepped aside.

"Combo?" Kagome asked.

"10-25-30" Sesshoumaru simply replied, and continued to listen.

"_And, Yoko did you hear about those exchange students? They're real ninjas! From Konohagakure , the village hidden in the leaves." Chizuru spoke this time having her own information to share._

"_Yeah! Oh my god, did you see the one with the black eyes and hair! Oh god, he sooo gorgeous!" The girl now identified as 'Yoko' asked Chizuru._

"_Oh yeah! I think his name is Sasuke Uchiha. Yeah that's it." Yoko smirked._

"_And did you see the pink haired freak with the huge forehead?" Yoko asked._

_Chizuru shook her head, no._

"_Yeah. Her and Sasuke were holding hands. I think it's a cover for a mission thing or something. Some one like Sasuke shouldn't be with someone so… Freakish._

"_Well.. I don't know. I haven't seen her yet. I don't want to judge her yet." Chizuru answered._

"_Of trust me. You'll agree." Yoko scoffed._

"_Pink hair huh? Is it natural?" Chizuru asked._

"_Yeah. She said it was. I heard her say it to someone. Her name is Sakura Haruno. How fitting." Yoko rolled her eyes._

"_I think it sounds pretty." Chizuru added. And the bell rang for homeroom. Yoko scoffed again, and walked to homeroom leaving Chizuru to her own._

Sesshoumaru was snapped out of his trance like state by the bell, and walked to homeroom with Kagome who had been doing his morning tasks for him.

Once they were sitting in their seats. They didn't sit close to each other anymore because they were assigned seats. Sesshoumaru pulled out his cell phone and signed on to his MSN messenger. And gestured for Kagome to do the same. And she did. And she began the conversation. **(A/N: I know the screen names are lame. :/)**

**EmoGirlKag:** Yes, masta?

**TheKillingPrefection:** Did you hear about the new students? The ninjas.

**EmoGirlKag: **Yeah. They sound pretty cool. :]

**TheKillingPerfection: **Scoff. Even when your enemies with one of them? Mortal enemies?

**EmoGirlKag: **Your enemies with one? Which one? And why?"

**TheKillingPerfection: **The one that's exactly like me. Scowl. Our families are enemies. Have been since… I don't know exactly. Before I was born. Or the Uchiha. Our families, The Taisho's and the Uchiha's have been enemies for centuries. Families, clans.. Whatever. I don't care.

**EmoGirlKag: **Er.. Yikes. Hate to see you two fight.

**TheKillingPerfection: **Hm.. It would prove entertaining. But I don't think it would get physical. Just a bunch of funny threats and insults thrown around. Haha.

**EmoGirlKag: **I guess. That probably would be funny. Baha. XD

_(EmoGirlKag has signed off)_

_(TheKillingPerfection has signed off)_

And the bell rang and they both sign off to attend their first period class.

Sesshoumaru didn't care much for the class, he already knew most of it, and they weren't drawing or painting. The teacher was just going to talk. He was in art. Since it was the beginning of the year so they were reviewing what they learned the previous year. He was working on Porcelain when he caught a scent, and felt a death glare he was hoping wouldn't come anytime soon. Oh how he didn't feel like dealing with his dapple- ganger at the moment.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to look up until he heard Sasuke arguing with the teacher.

"I can't! We don't get along very well." Sasuke explained also adding other not very nice things. Sesshoumaru smirked. So Sasuke was in fact aware of him. Interesting.

The teacher looked at Sasuke in disbelief. Today was Sasuke's first day here, and he already had an enemy? And she was starting to see why. This kid was a prick for a fourteen year old.

"Just sit down Mr. Uchiha. You've been here for two minutes and my patience with you is wearing thin." The teacher Mrs. Takeda said, with a nice vein popping from her forehead.

"You should probably just get over it and sit down before she pops you one, Uchiha. She's pregnant. Not that I care if she did, but you shouldn't make her mad. You know what they say: "Every time you piss off a pregnant woman, an Uchiha dies. Oh, wait.. Is that what happened to the Uchiha clan? Shit.. Nice going Uchiha." Sesshoumaru was laughing by now, and Sasuke was in near tears from anger, giving Sesshoumaru the most deadly glare he could muster. Sesshoumaru was holding his stomach from laughter, walking back to his seat.

Sasuke's eyes had turned red from the Sharingan though he only had one tomoe, signaling he wasn't as powerful as people made him out to be. Sesshoumaru sensed the new air and looked back to Sasuke.

"Your pathetic, Sasuke. Is that all the tomoe you have? Gee, even two would be worth actually praising you for. But this is truly sad." Sesshoumaru stated regaining his seriousness.

"Silence, you demon! Your just pissed off because you can't be a human like most of the population on earth, you just want to normal! You're the pathetic one here!" Sasuke shot back hotly.

"Ha! Be normal! I love my demon nature, and I'm quite proud of it and right now it's telling me to rip you to pieces and force feed them to that pretty little pink haired girl that wont leave your side. What was her name again? Sakura?" Sesshoumaru asked as he gave Sasuke a stare full of blood- lust.

Sasuke for the first time since he saw Itachi covered in his family's blood, those years ago, was truly frightened at a mere stare. But from a full fledged demon.

"I-If you touch Sakura EVER, I'll do the same to you and the girl that never leaves **you** alone, got it!" Sasuke threatened.

"Boys! Calm down now! Hyuuga Neji, please sit next to Sesshoumaru and Sasuke will sit there." Mrs. Takeda finally interfered. How could those boys hate each other much. They're only both fourteen years old, for goodness sake!

Neji sighed. Sasuke could be such a wretch sometimes.. "Yes ma'am." Neji stood with his things and took a seat next to Sesshoumaru.

Neji was wearing a black dress shirt un- tucked because it was too short but long enough to cover his entire torso. All the way buttoned with a pure white tie, and black tinted jeans. A chain was leading from the front to the back pocket where his wallet was, he had on a silver studded belt, had a black and white checkered bandana in his other back pocket, and his boxers were showing ever so slightly, they were plain black. The belt was there for pure show. And you could see an industrial pocking out of his hair. Sasuke was dressed similar but the colors were the only difference.

"I know I shouldn't bother but on behalf of Konoha, and Hokage Tsunade- Sama, I must apologize for Sasuke's wretched behavior. I know how annoying it is. Thinking he is superior to everyone. And he can't even properly use his Kekkei Genkai. I know.. It's pathetic.

"Don't apologize. I'm having fun." Sesshoumaru's grin only grew. Opal peered into amber.

"Your Kekkei Genkai.. The Byakugan?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes. I'm guessing the eyes gave me away." Neji said.

"Yeah. But you do understand why, Sasuke and myself are fighting right?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes, I believe so. I was informed there would be a silver- haired amber- eyed demon here with a crescent moon for a birthmark on his forehead. No one told me your name." Neji informed.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho." Sesshoumaru moved his hair so Neji could also see the crescent moon birthmark. "But do you understand the feuding?" Sesshoumaru asked again.

"I believe I do. But I wouldn't mind hearing the story from a feud participant."

"What's your next class?" Sesshoumaru asked. "It's time to go in a moment. I wont have enough time to explain."

Neji looked at his schedule. "Gym." He replied.

"Good. I'll explain as we run." Sesshoumaru said as the bell rang and everyone stood and exited the class. Sasuke walked out glaring at Neji for talking to "the enemy", and Sesshoumaru. For being Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru saw that the pink haired girl was waiting for Sasuke already. He held her hand rather tightly as she led her to their next class, which Sesshoumaru assumed they had together. Sesshoumaru smirked again.

Sesshoumaru gathered his things and slowly exited the room with Neji at his side, they were speaking as quietly as they could as they headed for the boy's locker room. Sesshoumaru spoke as Neji mostly nodded and asked a question here and there. But the real story had yet to come. Sesshoumaru was just buying time until they were more secluded.

And by the end of the "talk to buy time" they both came to the same conclusion:

Sasuke shouldn't be mad at Sesshoumaru.

But Izayoi.

Your welcome. Lol. Yeah this one came to me rather quickly. I'm surprised. But it's a nice little cliff hanger. Hehe. Anyway. I'll get writing right away for the next chapter. Promise.

~Akio Toshiya


	12. Author's Note

(A/N)

**Dear, People who are actually reading this story**

**I am glad that you have continued to read False Pretense, and I thank you very much. Your support helps me very much, and gives me boost I need to keep going.**

**Now, what I really need to say.**

**This story has now just become a CROSSOVER.**

A crossover between InuYasha, and Naruto. As you will find in chapter 11, Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji are in it. As will everyone else come later chapters. I know this crossover is a good idea, and I have a lot of good ideas behind it. In conclusion, I thank you all and opinions and comments are **much** appreciated.

Sincerely,

Akio Toshiya~


	13. A Secret No Longer A Secret

**False Pretense**

**Description:** He had fallen for her and her him. But he screwed up, when it came to it he dumbly rejected her to uphold a reputation, but will he cave in when they start spending even more time together because of a band? SessKag, mainly

**Recap: **_Sesshoumaru gathered his things and slowly exited the room with Neji at his side; they were speaking as quietly as they could as they headed for the boy's locker room. Sesshoumaru spoke as Neji mostly nodded and asked a question here and there. But the real story had yet to come. Sesshoumaru was just buying time until they were more secluded._

_And by the end of the "talk to buy time" they both came to the same conclusion:_

_Sasuke shouldn't be mad at Sesshoumaru._

_But Izayoi._

**Chapter 12. A Secret No Longer A Secret **

Neji looked around the boy's locker room in utter confusion. He has never been in a locker room before. He's never been to a normal junior high school before either.

"Something wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked looking at Neji's disgruntled face. Sesshoumaru, though amused genuinely wanted to know what was troubling his new "Friend."

"What do I do?" Neji asked through his confused face.

"Alright, go to the gym teacher and ask for a locker, and a pair of gym clothes. The fucking office should have already done that. But they're incompetent.." Sesshoumaru said shaking his head. "I'll wait for you in here." He added.

"Ergh.. Thanks." Neji said heading to the teacher's office. Next to the door, there was a sign with the teacher's name on it. It read: "Mr. Ikeda." Neji knocked twice before he heard a muffled "Come in." Neji opened the door, and stepped in letting the door close behind him.

"Excuse me sir, today is my first day, and I was not provided with a locker, or clothes." Neji said politely, while bowing his head in respect, if it's one thing you learn by being a Hyuuga, its respect. "I was told to report to you for this matter." He added.

"Name?" Mr. Ikeda asked, standing up, he was a very well built, tall man, very young too.

"Neji Hyuuga." Neji answered looking up at the taller man. He watched as his teacher wrote something down on an attendance sheet, and look around his office for something, Neji didn't know. Upon pulling gym clothes out of a cabinet full of other clothes, the teacher guessed Neji's size by looking at him, he also handed him a form to fill out.

"Here's your clothes, and this is a medical form, I would like you to fill out. When your done with the form go to the nurse and give it to her, and get dressed and join us outside, on the soccer field. I'll have someone assist you for today." Mr. Ikeda said before walking to the door and opening it. Then stuck his head out and called for someone.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho, come here please!" He called out the door, even though he should have known he didn't have to call for him, he could have used his usual speaking voice. He made a disgruntled face, as he hoped he didn't hurt the young boy's ears.

Sesshoumaru cringed as he heard the sudden very loud noise. He walked over to Mr. Ikeda's office with a very disgruntled face, much like his teacher's.

"Yes, Ikeda- Sensei?" Sesshoumaru's very annoyed voice sounded.

"Sorry about that, and I would like you to assist Neji Hyuuga with his forms and locker, please." Mr. Ikeda smiled at his star pupil and handed Neji off to him.

"Alright sensei." Sesshoumaru nodded and smirked at Neji, who was looking as serious as ever.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." Mr. Ikeda said as he grabbed his clip- board. And proceeded to meet the rest of the class in the boy's side of the main gym.

Sesshoumaru, sat down in one of the chairs in the office, and Neji did the same, looking at the form. Sesshoumaru handed him a pen, and he started to write. Sesshoumaru was already in his gym clothes, which didn't symbolize anything. They were just a pair of black sweatpants with two white stripes going down each side, and a plain white t-shirt. Particularly you could see the muscle shirt under Sesshoumaru's shirt, it was also white. And you had to bring in your own sneakers. But since Neji didn't have any at the moment he was allowed to use the shoes he was already wearing and hope he didn't slip. He had on converse, and flat shoes, plus wet grass from dew of the previous night, because it was 8:30 in the morning, equals, you constantly falling on your ass, and or face if your not careful.

The form was obviously a medical form, you know, what to do if he suddenly goes into anaphylactic shock. The usual. Neji finished it within about two minutes, and set the pen down where he saw Sesshoumaru get it.

"Alright. Now what?" Neji asked, rather bored.

"Look on the back of your medical form." Sesshoumaru instructed as he got up, and headed for the door. Neji did so, and there was his locker number and combination hand written by the teacher.

"Sneaky isn't he?" Sesshoumaru chuckled and opened the door holding it for Neji to get it so they could go. Neji and Sesshoumaru walked out the door, and Sesshoumaru showed Neji where his locker was. Which was in the same row as Sesshoumaru's just quite a few locker's down.

"Eh.. Yeah, I didn't see him do that." Neji said as he worked on his combination. Upon opening it, he began to undress, and put on his gym clothes. He placed his clothes in his locker and locked it. He took his form from a back- turned Sesshoumaru as he walked by, Sesshoumaru pushed him self off the wall he was leaning on and caught pace with Neji, leading him to the nurse's office.

Neji turned his form to the nurse and turned around and followed Sesshoumaru yet again, this time to the soccer field where the rest of the class was running laps. Sesshoumaru and Neji simply joined them and stayed dead last. They proceeded their conversation on their last conclusion.

"So Izayoi is really… Sasuke, and Itachi's older sister? And now she's your step- mother?" Neji asked still utterly amazed. "But that doesn't explain why your families have been enemies for centuries. Izayoi is human." Neji said now stuck.

"I'm just saying that that's one of the reason's our families are feuding. There are a bunch of other reason's. The Uchiha's hate my father and I specifically for 'stealing their beloved Izayoi away'. They think my father seduced her, so she was on our side, but that's not true. She is on our side now, because she is part of our family now. But my father and Izayoi had fallen in love with each other before they even knew who each other was, well last names anyway.." Sesshoumaru elaborated cringing a little bit. Sesshoumaru didn't know Neji more then an hour and he trusted him a great deal. He felt… Happy that Neji seemed to be such a good person to him.

"I see. So Sasuke hates you and your father for taking his older sister away from him. I have to admit.. That is hard.. If they were close. Sasuke really has been through a lot. I acknowledge that." Neji nodded in unison of his words.

"Yes. I do too… But his father… Took the life of my mother. And I'll never forgive the Uchiha's for that. Every last one of them.. Even if there are only three left. I was actually just informed of this.. My father knew that Sasuke was coming to Tokyo, and he told me everything. Before he told me that she was not strong enough to give birth to me, and she died trying. I always accepted that answer, but I was always skeptical. If only a little." Sesshoumaru spoke without fatigue, for it was impossible for him to get tired or become short of breath. Neji on the other hand was breathing only slightly heavier. And was sweating a little bit.

"Yes, I heard of that, it was quite the public affair. 'Wife of prime minister of Japan dies after giving birth to first son.' I saw the newspaper a couple of years ago in the Hokage's office. Your father was investigated for the murder of your mother." Neji said nodding, and continuing to run. But what he hadn't noticed was that Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks. He stared dead ahead into nothingness, wide- eyed.

Neji noticed this and stopped and jogged back to Sesshoumaru. Neji looked worried. Was this the Sesshoumaru who he was just talking to?

"Sesshoumaru? What's wrong? Sesshoumaru?" Neji was calling, waving his hands in front of Sesshoumaru's face. Sesshoumaru seemed to go unconscious for a moment, but came too.

"What…. What did you say?" Sesshoumaru asked genuinely looking.. Scared.

"Sesshoumaru… You didn't know that your father was investigated for murder? I thought you said he told you everything? He was investigated on a false accusation made by an Uchiha. The investigation didn't last long because he was proven innocent, because he was proven to have a solid alibi. But it still took them a while to figure out who did it because the crime scene got severely contaminated by a broken glove. They didn't know who did it until after the Uchiha massacre. He already paid for his crime." Neji explained.

"No.. He didn't say anything about being accused of murder. But it's obvious why. Thank you for explaining, Neji." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath. That just ruined his day.. And he was having so much fun. Maybe he could salvage the day when he see's the Uchiha again.

It was time to change and go to their next class so they jogged back inside, and changed.

"What class do you have next, Neji?" Sesshoumaru looked at him, bored. He hated his next class, it could put him to sleep so fast it was funny.

"Japanese class." Neji replied also looking bored, looking down at his things putting them in his bag, then slinging it on his back.

"Interesting. Well follow me then." Sesshoumaru said, he also had that class, sadly it lasted 80 minutes. They walked out of the boys locker room, and saw Kagome, whom didn't see them and kept walking.

"Hey, Kag, back here!" Sesshoumaru called over the commotion of the busy hallway. Kagome turned around and saw Sesshoumaru and knew he was the one who called for her. She smiled and stopped walking, waiting for them to catch up to her. When they did she hugged Sesshoumaru around his lower torso, and Sesshoumaru smirked patting her on the head.

"This is Neji Hyuuga. He's one of the ninja's." Sesshoumaru introduced her to him, adding the ninja part knowing that would interest her more.

"And Neji this is Kagome Higurashi." Sesshoumaru added. "She is the one Uchiha was talking about when he said he would do the same to me." He elaborated, and chuckled.

"Ah, the one he said never leaves you alone. And we prefer 'shinobi' by the way." Neji said, smirking. "It's nice to meet you Kagome." he said nodding at her.

"Same here, Neji." She said smiling. "So who said I never leave you alone?" Kagome asked a little annoyed. She didn't see herself as annoying.

"Uchiha. We were 'talking' first period." Sesshoumaru said as he continued to walk down the hallways Neji at his left, and Kagome to his right.

"Oh. Alright. The guy you said hates you. You hate him, all that.. Blah.." Kagome replied bored. Then someone caught her eyes. There was a boy, just as tall as Sesshoumaru, with the reddest hair she's ever seen, piercing blue- green eyes, with thick black eye- liner around them, the boy had porcelain skin, but had no eyebrows. Though it didn't make him look ridiculous. Actually he looks better without them, she thought. He had on black cargo pants, with many assorted chains tucked into knee-high combat boots. His belt was black but had red splattered on it to make it look like blood spatter, his belt buckle was a symbol from the band Dir En Grey. His shirt was black and red, for the band Phantasmagoria. He had on two studded wrist bands and his necklace was that of big silver balls, but what really caught her eyes was that he had a tattoo of the 'love' kanji in blood red ink. What could that be about?

Kagome stared at him as she walked by him who was simply walking slower then she was. She decided to ask who he was. Perhaps Neji might know?

"Neji- San, do you know who that was? The one we just passed with the bright red hair?" She asked, knowing the boy was new, and could be with Neji, and the other Shinobi.

"That was Gaara, Kagome- Chan. He isn't with our group, but he is a shinobi from Sunagakure, the village hidden in the sand. He is a year ahead of me and the others." Neji confirmed.

"Then how come he's here? Shouldn't he be in the high school?" Kagome asked, confused.

"He failed this grade last year. But he just transferred here. He said he wanted to get away from Suna. Badly." Neji answered with suspicion hidden in his voice.

"He looks cool." Kagome giggled, smiling brightly. Sesshoumaru stiffened. He just noticed something odd. He wasn't paying much attention until just now, hence just noticing it.

"He's a demon." Sesshoumaru interjected. "Wait…" He started. "But he's not like me. He has a demon living inside him, he's not the demon, if the demon inside him wasn't there he'd be human. This is interesting. Someone cursed him." He added.

Neji looked at Sesshoumaru and smirked. "Very good."

"What happened to him?" Sesshoumaru asked, interestedly.

"His father, the Kazekage, cursed him with the 'Shukaku', a powerful raccoon demon, when his mother was still pregnant for him. His mother died while giving birth to him, and he blames himself for her death, as a child and even now, he's treated like a monster. He's been in and out of places someone our age shouldn't even know about. He's a little insane, I guess you could say. But only because everything that's gone wrong in his life has taken such a heavy toll on him. He tries. I know he does. I feel a little bad for him." Neji explained shaking his head.

"That's so terrible." Kagome said looking down, upset.

"I agree." Sesshoumaru said sighing, as he looked at the time.

"Well, we have to go, Kag, we'll see you later." Sesshoumaru said taking a turn down a hallway, Neji nodded to her and followed.

"See you guys." Kagome said waving slightly.

Sesshoumaru and Neji walked into their Japanese class and took a seat next to each other at one of the far back tables. Sesshoumaru was taking out a pen and notepad incase they had to take notes, when he caught two scents he was hoping for. He looked up and saw Sasuke and Sakura walk through the door. As soon as he saw them he smirked, and when Sasuke saw him he tensed and glared at him. He pulled Sakura to the very front adjacent table to Sesshoumaru and Neji's. Sesshoumaru had to admit, Sakura smelled quite nice. But Sasuke, as he would forever be convinced smelled disgusting. Sasuke was looking at Sesshoumaru in the corner of his eye, so to piss him off more, Sesshoumaru plugged his nose, and made a disgusted face. That was it..

Sasuke got up from his chair and suddenly disappeared and re- appeared behind Sesshoumaru who was already standing back to the front of the room. As Sasuke was about to take a swing, Sesshoumaru was too fast, and spin kicked Sasuke into the wall behind them. Sesshoumaru's eyes were pure red, even the whites of his eyes. He watched as Sasuke slid down to the ground clearly unconscious. He stepped a bit closer to the boy who had attacked him, and as soon as he was at his feet, Sakura threw herself over Sasuke to protect him.

"NO STOP, PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!" Sakura screamed, with tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. Sesshoumaru cringed at how high pitched her voice was. He blinked, his eyes turned back to normal, and growled angrily at Sakura, which made her wince in fear.

"Keep your boy the hell away from me. If you don't he knows what will happen.." Sesshoumaru said still growling in his throat.

She nodded still shaking and turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, wake up, are you ok? Sasuke, please, wake up!" Sakura cried, while shaking him a bit. Sasuke's eyes opened and his head snapped up, glaring at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru glared back. "Praise Jesus he's awake…" he said with the utmost sarcasm.

"Get a muzzle, T-.." That was all he was able to say before he found himself suspended in the air by his neck. Sesshoumaru had him pinned against the wall with one hand on his neck.

"Ha! Maybe the day you get better reflexes. Just maybe.. But you know what Sasuke? You and me have three thing's in common.. One, we both don't stand to be made fun of, or stand for the arrogant, two, we're both very hot headed people, and three.. Your Sharingan, and my demon instinct work exactly the same. Triggered by any possible bodily harm. All those characteristics are found much more strongly in me.. Think about that… " Sesshoumaru said with venom seeping from his voice. "I wonder where the girl went.." Sesshoumaru said pretending to be curious. "She ran away? Ha.. Shows how much she cares about you. I thought she was a shinobi too.. She's pretty pathetic. Don't they teach you ninja to not fear anything? Even demons such as myself. Truly pathetic.." Sesshoumaru said with real disappointment in his voice as he let Sasuke go to fall back to the ground.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and exited the room, and headed for the principal's office before the Japanese teacher could see what was going on and ultimately send him there anyway. He sighed.

"It's 9:50, the third day of school, and I'm about to get my ass suspended.. Dad is going to ground me longer… He wont let me see Rin, or let me go to band practice. Fuck my life…" Sesshoumaru sighed entering the office. As soon as he walked in he picked up a scent he never thought he would.

"Dad?"

:] Haha, this is great. I'm loving this, I have so many ideas, they're all just rushing out of my hands. Anyway, here we are, another chapter. Hope you liked it.

~Akio Toshiya


	14. Please Don't Cry

**False Pretense**

**Description:** He had fallen for her and her him. But he screwed up, when it came to it he dumbly rejected her to uphold a reputation, but will he cave in when they start spending even more time together because of a band? SessKag, mainly

**Recap: **_Sesshoumaru shook his head and exited the room, and headed for the principal's office before the Japanese teacher could see what was going on and ultimately send him there anyway. He sighed._

"_It's 9:50, the third day of school, and I'm about to get my ass suspended.. Dad is going to ground me longer… He wont let me see Rin, or let me go to band practice. Fuck my life…" Sesshoumaru sighed entering the office. As soon as he walked in he picked up a scent he never thought he would._

"_Dad?"_

**Chapter 13. Please Don't Cry**

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing in here?" InuTaisho looked up also catching his son's scent as he walked in.

"Well.. You know the Uchiha is here an' all…" Sesshoumaru started but stopped when he saw his father's dark expression. The only person Sesshoumaru will ever be afraid of is his father. Ever.

"Sesshoumaru, what did you do?" InuTaisho pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"He'll be fine. I just.. Roughed him up a little bit, as they say. Gave him some stuff to think about… Heh." Sesshoumaru said and sighed. "Should I just get in the car?" He added.

"Yes…" InuTaisho said as he turned back to the principal, as Sesshoumaru opened the door to exit the office. "Oh, and Sesshoumaru, take him with you." InuTaisho gestured towards Gaara, who was sitting in one of the chairs next to the door. Sesshoumaru was taken aback. Why? Was his only question.

"Wh-.. I'll ask later.." Sesshoumaru started to ask but didn't want to waste more of his father's time, so he just gestured for Gaara to follow him to the car. Not a word was exchanged between Gaara or Sesshoumaru until Gaara broke the silence when they were seated in the car, Gaara in the back seat behind the driver, and Sesshoumaru in the front passenger seat.

"H-Hello… I'm Sabaku Gaara of Sunagakure." Gaara introduced himself, but very nervously. Sesshoumaru turned in his seat now on his knees, and leaned over the seat, and he genuinely smiled at Gaara.

"Hi. I'm Sesshoumaru. What's up?" He replied, he kinda liked Gaara, for the obvious, and because he seemed to be the opposite of what Sesshoumaru was expecting.

Gaara shook his head. "Your father seems very n-nice." Gaara said still a bit nervous, but slowly being reassured by Sesshoumaru.

"Thanks, he is. Very. So is his wife, Izayoi.. Well my step- mother. No one bites." Sesshoumaru said assuming that Gaara was going to his house, he should be at ease, because no one there was going to eat him alive. Well maybe InuYasha will.. He was 5 and for some reason Sesshoumaru will never know always wanted to bite EVERYTHING, including people.

"Hehe, well maybe my little brother does. But he's only 5. It don't hurt." Sesshoumaru smirked at Gaara who let out a small chuckle.

"What's his name, your little brother?" Gaara asked this time with more confidence in himself to talk to the demon who was actually younger then himself.

"InuYasha." Sesshoumaru answered as he heard his father's footsteps, and quickly sat down normally in his seat before his father got the urge to smack him upside the head.

InuTaisho climbed in driver's seat and shut the door, and sighed.

"Sesshoumaru.. Didn't I already speak to you about behavioral issues? This is ridiculous, don't you understand, that you can't just smack some kid around and get away with it, without consequences? InuTaisho asked obviously flustered.

Sesshoumaru was feeling a bit childish, and couldn't help himself with his next answer.

"He started it."

Silence.

"So, how much longer am I grounded?" Sesshoumaru asked wanting to know so he could just get to sulking.

"Your not grounded anymore then you were before, I'm just going to warn you, Sessh.. Just ignore him. He knows how to push your buttons now, and he's going to take advantage of that knowledge. If you just ignore him, It'll just make him even more mad, you'll be getting at him more then he is you, by getting no response out of you. Trust me. I have been there." InuTaisho informed smirking. He loves these little father-son talks, where he gets to share his knowledge with his son.

"Alright. I'll try.. But I will not tolerate it if he insults you, or mother." Sesshoumaru said turning to look out the window.

"Sesshoumaru, I know your defensive of your mom, and I, but really is it worth getting kicked out of school for it?" InuTaisho asked grabbing Sesshoumaru's chin, forcing him to look at him.

"Yes, it is, to me." Sesshoumaru said grabbing his father hand, lowering his head, resting his forehead on the back out his father's hand. And for the first time, since Sesshoumaru was about five or six, he cried…

Neither InuTaisho or Sesshoumaru realized Gaara had gotten out of the car, to let them have privacy.

"Se- Sesshoumaru… Don't cry, you know it breaks my heart to see you cry." InuTaisho could almost feel his heart crack all the way down the middle as he heard his son begin to cry, and feel his hand get wet from tears.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, as he cried to his father. He suddenly felt his father hand rip from his own, and go under his arm as well as the other. And the next thing he knew he was in the driver's seat with his father, with his father's strong arms wrapped around him. He looked up with tears streaming from his eyes, and met his father's soft and gentle warm amber eyes.

InuTaisho leaned his forehead on Sesshoumaru's so his crescent moon birth mark was perfectly even over Sesshoumaru's.

"I know you really wish more then anything right now that your mother was here. And truth be told that even though I was not in love with her, I loved her as my dear friend, and as a sister, I really did, and I too wish she was here. I really do." InuTaisho whispered softly to his son trying to comfort him. Sesshoumaru continued to cry.

InuTaisho brushed Sesshoumaru's bangs from his flawless face, and softly ran his hands through his son's hair, and continued to whisper comforting things to him.

'He's just like a little kid. He's just over tired, and feeling stressed. And so he cries. But this is the first time he's ever actually cried. Though, I'm sure he's wanted too. Just like when he was little..' InuTaisho thought as he continued to cradle his son in his arms, as he rocked ever so slightly.

He listened intently to his son's breathing. He was sleeping. InuTaisho smiled, and sighed contently. He didn't know he was so good at this. But it made him feel better that he was. He kissed the top of Sesshoumaru's head, and settled him back into the passenger's seat, making sure he was comfortable.

"I love you, Sessh," InuTaisho said this, suddenly thinking he didn't say it enough.

He sighed and rolled down his window.

"Gaara, you can get back in now."

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Taisho."

Gaara got back into the sleek black Mercedes looking up into the passenger seat, which held a sleeping Sesshoumaru. He fastened his seatbelt, and kept quiet.

InuTaisho started the car, and backed out of the school parking lot, and drove to his home, where he would drop off Gaara and Sesshoumaru. InuTaisho gently picked up his son like you would a small toddler, and Sesshoumaru unconsciously wrapped his arms around his father's neck, and legs around his waist, while nuzzling his face into his neck, as he continued to sleep. He walked into the house without any trouble carrying his son. He actually felt like doing that little hoppy- thing that you do when you pick up little kids like that to get them to calm down and sleep. He still did with InuYasha, who was only five. But now here he was doing it with his fourteen year old. But Sesshoumaru had every right. He definitely was a troubled child, and more then deserved special treatment. It may have been very childish but InuTaisho missed being able to cuddle with Sesshoumaru so he wasn't complaining.

As InuTaisho walked over to the staircase, and began to take the first step when he spotted Izayoi watching them with the most confused on her face. Why was her husband carrying his fourteen year old son like that? She was almost scared to know.

"I'll explain later." He whispered very softly but enough for her to hear him. He then continued up the stairs and to Sesshoumaru's room. He carefully set Sesshoumaru down on his bed, and put the covers over him and brushed the bangs from Sesshoumaru's face before kissing him softly on the forehead on his crescent birthmark. Automatically Sesshoumaru curled into a ball, and cuddled to the blanket.

InuTaisho exited the room, gently closing the door behind him. He proceeded back down the stairs, to find Izayoi quickly walking to the dining room. He smirked. She could be annoyingly overly curious sometimes. He might as well rid her of her curiosity before he began to ail him more.

"Izayoi, come back." He said just standing where he stopped when he noticed her. She walked back to him, and couldn't help her self.

"Dearest, what's going on?" she blurted out her question out. Rather rudely in fact. He smirked again.

"He wants his mother is all. Very badly." He said. She frowned.

"I don't understand why he could want her so badly, he never knew her, and besides from what I heard she was a heartless woman anyway." Izayoi said, in a rather… Snobby way. This did not sit well with InuTaisho.

"Izayoi, you will do well to watch your tongue. She wasn't in anyway a heatless woman, she loved Sesshoumaru very much from the moment she became pregnant with him… She loved me as well. And you know what… If she wasn't killed by _your _father, you nor InuYasha would be here right now. Do not misinterpret my words, I do not regret InuYasha at all, he is my son, and I love him as much as I do Sesshoumaru. But sometimes I do wonder about the real reason, your father killed my wife. I loved her but I wasn't in love with her I will admit. But some marriages are better off without that certain type of love being there. Honesty, trust, and friendship are key. I loved her as my dear friend, and sister. And that was good enough for both of us…" InuTaisho was furious by the time finished, and Izayoi looked hurt. But he didn't care right now, he wouldn't fall for her crocodile tears.

"InuTaisho, that makes no sense! How could you marry a woman you didn't love? Marriage is for couples who are in love! What happened? Why did you get married? Was it because she was pregnant, and you felt you needed to do it? Was it for Sesshoumaru? What!" Izayoi pleaded. "What are you saying, when you say 'the real reason your father killed my wife'? Are you accusing me of having my father kill her, so I could have you to myself? That's absurd!" Izayoi spat out at him attempting to look hurt by his so called 'accusation'.

InuTaisho's eyes widened at her accusation that he was accusing her. It was true.. He knew it now. He had said nothing about her having her father kill his wife so she could have him to herself at all, not a word of it. So it was true. She had just blown herself in. His face darkened considerably.

"You did didn't you? You had your father kill Sesshoumaru's mother.. DIDN'T YOU!" InuTaisho hadn't realized that he was raising his voice now. He felt sick. How could he? How could he be so blind?

"O-Of course not, dearest! That's such an absurd accusation!" Izayoi said, as she tried to force herself in his arms, but he pushed her away.

"DON'T LIE TO ME, DAMNIT!" He yelled at her, as he now realized he was yelling, for he heard Sesshoumaru stirring in his room.

"Damnit… We've woken up Sesshoumaru." InuTaisho said sighing. "Izayoi, I think you should leave. I don't care where you go. And… I don't want you to go anywhere near InuYasha. I'll take care of him.. Now, really… Leave…" InuTaisho looked away from her and headed upstairs to check on Sesshoumaru.

AHAHA! Clifffyyyyy! Oooo, things are getting really heated, no? Anyway, hope you liked it.

~Akio Toshiya


	15. Bwahaha, I'm FREE!

**False Pretense**

**Description:** He had fallen for her and her him. But he screwed up, when it came to it he dumbly rejected her to uphold a reputation, but will he cave in when they start spending even more time together because of a band? SessKag, mainly

**Recap: **_"DON'T LIE TO ME, DAMNIT!" He yelled at her, as he now realized he was yelling, for he heard Sesshoumaru stirring in his room._

"_Damnit… We've woken up Sesshoumaru." InuTaisho said sighing. "Izayoi, I think you should leave. I don't care where you go. And… I don't want you to go anywhere near InuYasha. I'll take care of him.. Now, really… Leave…" InuTaisho looked away from her and headed upstairs to check on Sesshoumaru._

**Chapter 14. Bwahaha, I'M FREE!**

Sesshoumaru awoke in his bed, slightly confused. He didn't understand how he got there. And then he remembered what happened in the car, and he guess he fell asleep, and his father put him here. He woke up to his father yelling. And immediately he wanted to know why. He got out of bed, and walked to his door, and upon opening it, and he smacked in the forehead again, with a door. He was knocked on his ass for the second time in two days. With a small groan he rubbed his forehead and he heard his father.

"Sesshoumaru! Are you alright? I'm sorry." InuTaisho apologized before pulling his son back to his feet.

"I'm.. Fine." Sesshoumaru groaned a bit annoyed. "What was all the yelling?" He asked, letting his hand fall back to his side.

"Um.. Nothing, don't worry about it." InuTaisho said, looking to his the side a bit. "And, I'm officially ungrounding you, by the way." InuTaisho said as he turned around and walked out of Sesshoumaru's room.

Sesshoumaru sat there dumbfounded. "What?" was all he could say, before forcing himself to follow his father.

"Hey, what's going on? What did I do? Heh.. Good behavior?" Sesshoumaru asked, following InuTaisho through the house. "Doubt that.." He added under his breath.

InuTaisho turned around to face his son, and sighed. He should tell him everything that had just transpired. Izayoi was gone already, and InuTaisho had to go get InuYasha from kindergarten before Izayoi got the brilliant idea. InuTaisho was a bit afraid to tell Sesshoumaru the absolute truth, because he knew Sesshoumaru would go after Izayoi. Perhaps he would tell him when Izayoi was already on trial or in prison. For now he would make something up.

"Sesshoumaru.. Don't get too excited but me and Izayoi have decided to go our separate ways. I suppose that's putting it lightly, but she's very upset, and I don't want InuYasha to get caught up in a rash decision, so I have to go pick him up from kindergarten. Now." InuTaisho said, gathering a few things before heading towards the door. "Sesshoumaru, you stay here, with Gaara, perhaps show him around a little bit, I'll be back soon." InuTaisho added, before walking out of the house, closing the door behind him.

"Right.. Gaara?" Sesshoumaru called, not sure where he was.

"Yes?" Gaara, asked from just behind Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru calmly turned around.

"Would you like me to show you around?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Sure." Gaara answered smiling slightly. Without another word Sesshoumaru began to walk around the house showing and telling him where things were.

"This is a very big house." Gaara said around the end of the tour. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"I still get lost. Heh, in the morning when I'm a bit dazed." Sesshoumaru admitted. "I really do. I have to yell out "Help me" normally in a pathetic weak voice, cause I'm still tired and lazy- feeling but, they find me." Sesshoumaru said chuckling a bit, and Gaara seemed amused as well.

"So, why are you gonna be living here anyway? My father never mentioned you." Sesshoumaru asked, now remembering the situation.

"Well, my father is the Kazekage of Suna, and well.. He.. Disowned me. Because I'm a demon. He thinks of me as a monster, and he wanted nothing more to do with me.. So I came here, and the Hokage of Konoha found out, and contacted your father. The Hokage and your father are acquaintances, she told your father all about me and my situation, and he still agreed to take me in." Gaara explained, a sad look on his face as he did so.

"Oh, I'm sorry, about all that. Actually Neji Hyuuga told me a bit about you, so I think I got everything. That's a lot to go through. But, you know.. It's over now. You're here, and you'll never have to deal with any of that anymore." Sesshoumaru said, trying to make Gaara feel better.

"Thanks. It helps to know that. I guess, we're technically brother's now." Gaara, said jokingly.

"Wouldn't be hard to tell." Sesshoumaru said before staring Gaara up and down analyzing his clothing, as Gaara did the same to Sesshoumaru. They looked back up at each other and shook their heads.

"Nope." They both said in unison.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Well now what?" Gaara asked.

"Wanna meet my friends? Schools letting' out soon, we gotta walk, so we'd get there, just when they get out." Sesshoumaru said, while looking for anything else to do in case Gaara didn't want to leave the house.

"Sure, why not?" Gaara said, grabbing his bag, and walking towards the front door.

Sesshoumaru nodded and did the same.

They walked to the school, and they talking about the band, that Sesshoumaru was in with his friends.

"Wow, that's amazing. How many songs do you guys have now?" Gaara asked.

"We have three completed, I'm working on the fourth." Sesshoumaru answered as they sat down on a bench outside the school, as they waited.

They continued to talk until they heard the final bell ring, and out came a sea of students. Sesshoumaru spotted Kagome, and Sango, who was being followed by Miroku, And behind them, were Ayame, Kouga, and Bankotsu.

Kagome looked over at Gaara, and Sesshoumaru, walked over to them, and forcefully squeezed herself to sit between them.

"Getting acquainted while ditching, eh?" She accused as she draped an arm around Sesshoumaru.

"No, I got suspended for three days." Sesshoumaru said looking at her, and almost sounding proud of it.

"Why!" Kagome exclaimed as she jumped up.

"You'll see." Sesshoumaru teased with smug expression. He stood up and gestured for her to follow him, with Gaara. Kagome only looked at him with a questioning look, before catching up to him, and Gaara.

"So, when did you guys start talking?" Kagome asked, looking up at him.

"He's my adopted brother." Sesshoumaru said, bluntly.

"What? Since when?"

"This morning."

Silence.

Kagome thought about it for a minute, and then started jumping up and down excitedly.

"That's so cool! Hey, maybe he can be in the band! Hey, Gaara, got any musical talent?" Kagome asked skipping to Gaara's side. Gaara blushed, and shook his head.

"Not really. My sister used to tell me I was good at the whole screamo singing thing, but I'm not so sure." Gaara, said, shaking off the blush.

"Oh.. OH! I never introduced myself, I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said, smiling.

"Gaara Sabaku. Heh, nice to meet you, Kagome." Gaara said nodding.

"Well, we'll just see what you can do. Sesshoumaru will bring you t- Oh wait.. Sesshoumaru's grounded… Hmm." Kagome didn't know what to do about this dilemma. She thought for a second but heard Sesshoumaru's voice.

"No, I'm not. Not anymore." Sesshoumaru said turning around.

"Oh, really? What'd you do, to change your dad's mind?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru's face lit up, remembering what his father said about him and Izayoi. He laughed an almost barky laugh, and smirked.

"My dad, and Izayoi separated, my dad is filing for divorce. Ahahahaaaa~" Sesshoumaru said happily and laughed again, enjoying the new development.

Silence for a moment, again, and Kagome laughed as well, she had never seen Sesshoumaru so happy before. So this was definitely a good thing. She then felt an arm drape over her shoulders.

"Wow, Sesshy- Kun, I've never seen you so happy. Your terrible. Happy over a divorce. Haha." Kagome said smiling again. She never liked Izayoi either, she was always so snobby towards her, and always had a smug expression. So she was also glad Izayoi was gone. Besides she wasn't liking the way she treated Sesshoumaru anyway. Always setting him up to get in trouble with his father. To Kagome she was just a "Dumb bitch."

"Well whatever! It's time for celebration! For me at least." Sesshoumaru said jokingly.

"Well, to me, she was just a dumb bitch." Kagome said obviously annoyed, just thinking of Izayoi.

Everyone but Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Gaara went their separate ways, because they thought it best to do their homework before band practice. Kagome, and Sesshoumaru however, didn't care.

"Let's go to the café on the corner of my street, I want to finish Porcelain. Can get something too if you want, I have plenty of money on me." Sesshoumaru said, before taking the turn that would take them there. Kagome shrugged, and Gaara nodded. A few minutes later they entered the café and sat down in a booth in the back next to the window, the café was a classic one, dimly lit, vintage, all that. It was playing an old type of music lightly. The waitress came to take their orders soon there after, and the friends placed their orders. And a few minutes after that she came back with their orders, and gave them the bill to pay on their way out.

Sesshoumaru sipped on his coffee, as he intently worked on the song, not paying attention to Gaara and Kagome's small talk. It was about an hour and a half before Sesshoumaru slapped the note book containing the finished product in front of Kagome. She jumped and grabbed the notebook, and began to read.

_Porcelain-_

_Sat up for hours, thoughts of a lover,_

_I'll probably never get a chance to hold again._

_All of my days spent, waiting for nights, with her again, again._

_And I'm, sharing a drink with a memory, and a laugh with an empty seat._

_Do you still look the same? Will you still look at me the same?_

_Cause I know that I don't, I've gotten so old in these last few years._

_And I'd rather be fighting with you than sleeping here next to her._

_Don't let me fall I'll break, what a mess I'd make._

_Pathetic pieces on your floor, will cut your feet forever more._

_You're porcelain, such fragile skin,_

_Just let me hold you. I'll be gentle. I won't drop you._

_This time I'll be careful._

_Forget for just one second that this is not alright._

_Let's drink to feeling nothing, at least just for tonight._

_Stay for one more, pass out on the floor just like we used to do,_

_It got so hot in your room._

_Don't let me fall I'll break, what a mess I'd make._

_Pathetic pieces on your floor, will cut your feet forever more._

_You're porcelain, such fragile skin,_

_Just let me hold you. I'll be gentle. I won't drop you._

_This time I'll be careful._

_And I can't let it go, This Phantom pain I'm feeling,_

_And the hurt wont leave me alone, and I'm tired of sleeping with ghosts._

_Fell asleep with your ghost woke up with a headache._

_From a cure that's only temporary, and in the morning always fails me._

_Don't let me fall I'll break, what a mess I'd make._

_Pathetic pieces on your floor, will cut your feet forever more._

_You're porcelain, such fragile skin,_

_Just let me hold you. I'll be gentle. I won't drop you._

_This time I'll be careful…_

Kagome looked up from the notebook when she had finished reading and just stared, stunned for a moment.

"Wow, just.. Wow.. Again.. You never cease to amaze me." Kagome said smiling truly amazed with his work as usual.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Oh, yes I-" Sesshoumaru stopped mid- sentence when he caught the scent of a certain someone he didn't want to deal with at the moment. He sighed. "We should leave.." Sesshoumaru said, standing.

"What? Why?" Kagome asked obviously oblivious.

Sesshoumaru sighed and pointed at Sasuke, who was angrily stomping towards them.

"That's why.."

Haha, another cliffeh~ Well anyway, hope you liked it, I'll get going right away on chapter 15. Thanks.

~Akio Toshiya


	16. This'll Be Fun

_False Pretense___

_**Description:**__ He had fallen for her and her him. But he screwed up, when it came to it he dumbly rejected her to uphold a reputation, but will he cave in when they start spending even more time together because of a band? SessKag, mainly _

_**Recap: **__Sesshoumaru smirked. "Oh, yes I-" Sesshoumaru stopped mid- sentence when he caught the scent of a certain someone he didn't want to deal with at the moment. He sighed. "We should leave.." Sesshoumaru said, standing._

"_What? Why?" Kagome asked obviously oblivious._

_Sesshoumaru sighed and pointed at Sasuke, who was angrily stomping towards them._

"_That's why.."_

**Chapter 15. This'll Be Fun**

Kagome looked to where Sesshoumaru pointed, and her expression darkened. There was Sasuke angrily walking towards them, an innocent Sakura standing back at the door, scared of what was going to possibly happen next.

Sesshoumaru stepped into the isle meeting Sasuke head on.

"Don't you ever quit Uchiha?" Sesshoumaru smirked, feeling too good to be mad.

Sasuke didn't say anything but only glared deeply at Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru knew what this was about. Izayoi had obviously contacted Sasuke. Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Oh, I see." Sesshoumaru chuckled.

Meanwhile, Kagome had wandered over to Sakura, and took her hand.

"Don't worry about it 'kay? I wont let Sesshy fight with him." Kagome looked at Sakura who had a clear look of worry across her features. Sakura looked at Kagome and smiled ever so slightly.

"T-Thank you. Who are you?" Sakura asked her voice small.

"A very good friend of his. And I don't think he should be getting in more trouble. But promise me something okay?" Kagome smiled.

"Alright. What is it?" Sakura asked, still very shy.

"Do your part. You have a voice, and I believe that if you say something, and talk to him, he will, for you, because I know that he cares deeply for you, stop. And perhaps leave it alone. C'mon." Kagome, still holding Sakura's hand, led her over to the two boys, in which one, was amused, and the other, pissed off.

Kagome gave Sakura a nudge, signaling her to talk to Sasuke. Sakura gave another worried look, but looked at Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke.. Please, lets just go home, ok? Please, don't fight." Sakura pleaded. Sasuke's hardened expression faulted, and gave Sesshoumaru another glare and turned around, but Sesshoumaru caught his arm, and pulled him back to him so Sasuke's ear was at Sesshoumaru's mouth, and he whispered.

"This will never be over until you, and your whore of a sister, are dead…"

Sasuke cringed at the chill in Sesshoumaru's voice, and ripped his arm free, took Sakura's hand and stomped out of the café angrily. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"This'll be fun.."

Yeah, sorry it's sooo short. But I had to cut it off, so I could start the next chapter which will be much better and longer. Thanks for understanding.

~Akio Toshiya


	17. How Time Flies

**False Pretense**

**Description:** He had fallen for her and her him. But he screwed up, when it came to it he dumbly rejected her to uphold a reputation, but will he cave in when they start spending even more time together because of a band? SessKag, mainly

**Recap: **_Sasuke's hardened expression faulted, and gave Sesshoumaru another glare and turned around, but Sesshoumaru caught his arm, and pulled him back to him so Sasuke's ear was at Sesshoumaru's mouth, and he whispered._

"_This will never be over until you, and your whore of a sister, are dead…"_

_Sasuke cringed at the chill in Sesshoumaru's voice, and ripped his arm free, took Sakura's hand and stomped out of the café angrily. Sesshoumaru smirked._

"_This'll be fun.."_

**Chapter 16. How Time Flies**

Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru, and looked at him, her eyebrow raised.

"And what was that about?" She asked. And he merely looked at her and shrugged.

"Nothing." He replied. She shook her head and let it go, she didn't want her good afternoon ruined.

Sesshoumaru, and Kagome looked over to the booth, where Gaara was looking out the window ignoring the altercation between his brother, and the Uchiha.

"C'mon, lets just go to the park or something.."

The months went by as did the seasons, and the two feuding boys said not a word to each other. Everything had gone by as it would have, had Sasuke not even come to Tokyo. It was June now, and the school year was coming to an end, and there were two events coming up. The eighth year semi formal that would be after school, and the eighth year trip to the beach during school hours. There was one thing special about these events. A live band would be playing at both. This band was Anti- Love.

They were already given a list of songs to play which did consist of some of their own material. Some stuff on the other hand was not. Some of the music was music that wasn't even their genre. And this was cause for worry. The songs were voted for by the student body, and that was one reason the group, especially Sesshoumaru was worried. Everyone was listening to things like rap, and r & b. And that Sesshoumaru could not do. He refused. But he couldn't because then the band couldn't participate at all. And that is why, he at least tried. First song to learn: Right Round, by Flo Rida. Damn the student body..

"How am I supposed to do that!" Sesshoumaru complained. "I can't rap, you nimrods!"

"Sesshoumaru, you're just going to have to try. I have to do it too." Kagome tried to convince him, and so far it was not working. Sesshoumaru groaned.

"Oh, c'mon, you can do it, it's only three songs, and one you'll sing with me, you'll be fine." Kagome pleaded again.

"Alright I'll try.. Just.. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm going to make a fool out of myself.. Gahh!" Sesshoumaru said throwing his hands up, and walking away. Kagome snickered and followed him.

The day was tomorrow, and the band was together practicing like crazy. But only on the songs that they were so annoyed and worried about.

"C'mon Sesshoumaru! You're getting it!" Bankotsu pushed.

"Oh, shut up! I got it.." Sesshoumaru said having just finished another round of "Where'd You Go?" By Fort Minor. This time successfully completing it.

"Ok, just one more time, perfectly, and we can move on to our last song." Kagome said, while working some electronics, fixing it a bit.

Sesshoumaru mumbled something inaudible, and did as told, and thankfully, that time was a success, and they moved on. It was now Kagome's and Rin's song. Obsessed by Mariah Carey. Kagome had already heard the song and was very familiar with it, and Rin was only under lying vocals. It should go smoothly. And it did. And everyone watched as Kagome sang, as usual, it was beautiful.

"And I was like, why are you so obsessed with me?

So Oh Oh So Ohhh Ohhh

So Oh Oh So Ohhh Ohhh

So Oh Oh So Ohhh Ohhh

So Oh Oh So Ohhh Ohhh

All up in the blogs

Say we met at the bar

When I don't even know who you are

Say we up in your house

Sayin' I'm up in your car

But you in LA but I'm out at Jermaine's

I'm up in the A- you're so so lame

and no on here even mentions your name

It must be the weed, it must be the E

cuz you be poppin, hood, you get it poppin'

Ooh boy why you so obsessed with me?

Boy I want to know- lyin' that you're sexin me

when everybody knows it's clear that you're upset with me

Ohh finally found a girl that you couldn't impress

Last man on the earth- still couldn't get this

You're delusional, you're delusional

Boy you're losing your mind

It's confusin yo, you're confused you know

Why you wasting your time?

Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex

See right through you like you're bathin' in windex

Ooh Ohh Ohh boy why you so obsessed with me?

So Oh Oh So Ohhh Ohhh

And all the ladies sing, so oh oh so ohhh ohhh all the girls sing

Soo O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-Obsessed

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-Obsessed

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-Obsessed

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-Obsessed

You on your job, you hittin' hard

Ain't gon feed you, gon' let you starve

Graspin' for air I'm ventilation

You out of breath, hope you ain't waitin

Tellin' the world how much you miss me

But we never were so why you trippin'

You a mom and pop, I'm a corporation

I'm the press conference, you a conversation

Ooh boy why you so obsessed with me? (Obsessed with me)

Boy I want to know- lyin' that you're sexin me (Sexin' me)

when everybody knows it's clear that you're upset with me (With me)

Ohh finally found a girl that you couldn't impress

Last man on the earth- still couldn't get this

You're delusional, you're delusional

Boy you're losing your mind

It's confusin yo, you're confused you know

Why you wasting your time?

Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex

See right through you like you're bathin' in windex

Ooh Ohh Ohh boy why you so obsessed with me?

So oh oh So ohhh ohhh

And all the ladies sing, so oh oh so ohh ohm all the girls sing

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-Obsessed

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-Obsessed

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-Obsessed

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-Obsessed

(Hey!)

boy why you so obsessed with me? (Obsessed with me)

Boy I want to know- lyin' that you're sexin me (Sexin' me)

when everybody knows it's clear that you're upset with me (With me)

Ohh finally found a girl that you couldn't impress

Last man on the earth- still couldn't get this

You're delusional, you're delusional

Boy you're losing your mind

It's confusin yo, you're confused you know

Why you wasting your time?

Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex

See right through you like you're bathin' in windex.. *Fades out*

As the song ended everyone still looked bored, as well as Kagome, but still gave the song the appropriate enthusiasm.

"So I guess it's safe to say, that this one doesn't really need practice?" Sango asked, extremely bored.

"Yeah, I think so." Kagome replied also bored.

"So everything's good?" Miroku asked hopefully.

"Yeaaaap." Sesshoumaru replied packing up all of his things. "I gotta go. I'll see you guys bright and early tomorrow." He added unenthused.

Being that they were playing at the beach, they had permission to skip their first and second periods unlike everyone else on the trip to go and set up at the beach and wait for everyone's arrival. They would bring all their equipment to school, and they would take an early bus to the beach.

As Sesshoumaru was walking home, he was wondering what would happen tomorrow, and how it'd go. He was really hoping he didn't make a fool of himself..

**The Next Morning.**

Sesshoumaru woke up a few minutes before his alarm went off. He disabled it, and got up. He got a towel, and headed to the bathroom, where he took his shower, and commenced his daily routine. He decided not to do anything with his hair, leaving it natural, since he would be swimming anyhow. He left himself completely natural today, and was ready much earlier then he was expecting. With that thought he decided to continue writing the lyrics to another song he was thinking of. It was called "Sleeping With Ghosts". He quickly finished them, being that he was already three- quarters finished anyway. He read them over and smirked, quite pleased.

_Sleeping With Ghosts_

The sea's evaporating

Though it comes as no surprise

These clouds we're seeing

They're explosions in the sky

It seems it's written

But we can't read between the line

Hush

It's okay

Dry your eye

Dry your eye

Soulmate dry your eye

Dry your eye

Soulmate dry your eye

Cause soulmates never die

This one world vision

Turns us in to compromise

What good's religion

When it's each other we despise

Damn the government

Damn their killing

Damn their lies

Hush

It's okay

Dry your eyes

Dry your eyes

Soulmate dry your eyes

Dry your eyes

Soulmate dry your eyes

Cause soulmates never die

Soulmates never die

Never die

Soulmates never die

Never die...

Soulmates never die

Soulmates never die

Soulmates never die

Soulmates never die..

He looked at the clock, and decided he should leave, and gathered his things and headed out the door to meet Kagome at her house, where all the equipment had been, he also wanted to ask her a little something. Something rather important..

Woo~ Well, another trying chapter I guess. What'd you think?

~Akio Toshiya


	18. Just a Nervous Habit

**False Pretense**

**Description:** He had fallen for her and her him. But he screwed up, when it came to it he dumbly rejected her to uphold a reputation, but will he cave in when they start spending even more time together because of a band? SessKag, mainly

**Recap: **_He looked at the clock, and decided he should leave, and gathered his things and headed out the door to meet Kagome at her house, where all the equipment had been, he also wanted to ask her a little something. Something rather important.._

**Chapter 17. Just A Nervous Habit**

As Sesshoumaru arrived at Kagome's, and was climbing the stairs, he was running through ways to ask her like crazy _'Kagome I-.. No.. Kagome would you like to-.. No.. DAMNIT ALL!' _He had a rather bothered look on his features, but quickly erased them when he caught Kagome's scent, then came to sight, she was waiting for him..

"Sesshoumaru, hurry! We gotta go, and I need help hauling all this stuff!" She yelled to him, and he was instantly at her side taking the heavy speaker into his own arms.

"Sorry, I'm a little slow this morning.. Sort of." He said to her as he headed to the car that was already mostly loaded, and loaded the speaker into it. He went back to Kagome, and took the last of it and loaded it into the car, and got into the back seat. He then heard Kagome and her mother walking up to the car, and he watched them get in. Kagome's mother was going to drive them to school, so they could transfer everything to the bus, so they could get dropped off at the beach.

The car ride was relatively silent, because Sesshoumaru pulled out his notebook, and began working on a new song. When they arrived at the school, Kagome turned in her seat and said "Sesshoumaru, we're here." and turned back around and got out of the car, as Sesshoumaru put his notebook away, and climbed out of the car as well. They were met there by the other band members in the school's lot.

"So, everything's here?" Bankotsu asked, looking at the pile of equipment on the ground.

"Better freakin' be, all that crap was so heavy! I was lucky Sesshoumaru could help cause my mom can't lift any of it." Kagome exclaimed as she boarded the bus with a speaker.

"Lemme help.." Sesshoumaru ran up behind her to make sure she didn't fall.. Or break the speaker.

Sango turned to Rin, and Ayame. "He's dying to say something to her, you know."

"What's that?" Ayame asked. Rin nodded in question.

"I can't put my finger on it.. But it's big I just know it." Sango answered and looked at the bus. The other girls looked to the bus as well.

On the bus Sesshoumaru took the speaker from Kagome and went to the very back and put it on a seat next to the window. He Looked back at her.

"Kagome.." He said, she looked back.

"That's me." She answered sarcastically.

"Heh, yeah… Um.. I have a question I need to ask you.. You know.. In private." He stuttered, and looked nervous. This alarmed Kagome. He was NEVER nervous or scared of anything but his father.

"This is pretty private Sesshy- Kun, no one can hear us, I'm sure. What's up?" She asked cautiously, not to unease him into not asking her.

"I, I wanted to ask you if.. If you'd want to.. Be my date to the dance tonight? My official date I mean, cause I know we're performing and stuff.." Sesshoumaru stammered out the words with the smallest of the small blushes on his face, unnoticeable to Kagome, but he knew it was there, he could feel it.

"Sesshy- Kun.. Really?" Her eyes bulged a little, and she had a wide grin on her face.

"Yeah.. Unless someone already asked you." Sesshoumaru looked away.

"No, no one really has, I mean.. That'd I'd really go with." Kagome sounded excited, and she hugged him tight. Sesshoumaru cracked a smile, and wrapped an arm around her. He was happy.

"Alright. Now that that's out of my system. Let's get this thing done. I just want to finish this song. It's the last one I need to write." Sesshoumaru exited the bus, and used his demonic speed to finish loading the bus of the rest of the equipment. He was impatient and wanted to just get there, set everything up, and sit down and write.

They were on the bus and suddenly Sesshoumaru heard a squeal from Sango, Rin, and Ayame. He knew Kagome was not in that mix, and he knew why not, and why they were.

"Kagome, that's so cute!" Ayame squealed. Sango and Rin nodded. They looked almost envious. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, and Bankotsu yelled back at them to keep the squealing to a nil. They told him to shut his mouth. He glared. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, and continued his writing, being sure to block everyone out to concentrate.

After a while he noticed they were close to the beach and he had a few lines left, to just write down. When he was done he didn't bother to show anyone, but rather he unloaded the bus so the bus driver could leave and go back to his real job.

After a while, everything was set up and ready to go, and sound checked, and tuned. All that was left to do was wait. Every one got into their bathing suits and went into the water since the life guard was there. Everyone but Sesshoumaru that is. He would later. For now he was writing yet another song. The song he completed on the bus, he called "Punk Rock Princess" which made him think of Kagome. He read over the lyrics again, to make sure there were no mistakes. When he didn't find any, he went through his head with the song figuring out music that could go with it.

Maybe when the room is empty,

Maybe when the bottle's full.

Maybe when the door gets broke down,

Love can break in.

Maybe when I'm done with thinking,

Maybe you can think me whole.

Maybe when I'm done with endings

This can begin, this can begin

This can begin.

If you could be my punk rock princess,

I would be your garage band king.

You can tell me why you just don't fit in

And how you're gonna be something

Maybe when your hair gets darker,

Maybe when your eyes get wide,

Maybe when the walls are smaller

There will be more space

Maybe when I'm not so tired,

Maybe you could step inside

Maybe when I look for things that

I cant replace, I cant replace

I cant replace.

If you could be my punk rock princess,

I would be your garage band king.

You could tell me why you just don't fit in,

And how you're gonna be something.

If I could be your first real heartache,

I would do it over again.

If you could be my punk rock princess,

I would be your heroine.

I never thought you'd last,

I never dream you would.

You watch your life go past,

You wonder if you should.

If you should be my punk rock princess,

So I could be your garage band king.

You could tell me why you just don't fit in,

And how you're gonna be something.

If I could be your first real heartache,

I would do it over again.

If you could be my punk rock princess,

I would be your heroine.

Whoa! you know!

You only burn my bridges

Whoa! you know!

You just cant let it sink in!

You could be my heroine,

You could be my heroine!

He thought of a few different music choices but couldn't settle. He'd go over them later with everyone when they were getting ready for the dance. He shrugged and went back to writing. He had plenty of time until everyone arrived at the beach. He heard everyone having fun, and yelling, and squealing. He knew he would later, and waved back at Kagome who was waving at him. She motioned for him to get in with her. He shook his head and waved the notebook for her to see. She shrugged. He smirked.

He continued writing, this one was dedicated to his mother. Even though it wasn't true. He still thought of his mom. He wrote it on her loneliness, and the way his father told him that she felt inside sometimes. They were best friends, his father and mother and she confided in him. He called it "Me And The Moon". When he finished it he looked it over, and smiled. He knew his mother would love it.

It's a good year for a murder

she's praying to Jesus, she's pulling the trigger

there's no tears, cause he's not here

she washes her hands, and she fixes the dinner

but soon they'll be coming to rush her away

no one's so sure if her crime had a reason

reasons like seasons

they constantly change

and the seasons of last year

like reasons have floated away

away with this spilt milk

away with this dirty dish water, away

seventeen years, and all that he gave was a daughter

"it's me and the moon," she says

I got no trouble with that

but I am a butterfly, you wouldn't let me die

"it's me and the moon," she says

and it's over, but it just started

the blood stained the carpet

her heart like a crystal

she's lucid and departed

a life left behind, she can find in her mind gone away

away with these nightmares

away with suburbia

shake down away

you marry a role and

you give up your soul 'til you break down

"it's me and the moon," she says

"I got no trouble with that, but I am a butterfly, you wouldn't let me die"

"it's me and the moon," she says

but what do you say we go for a ride?

what do you say we get high?

but I'm so tired of days that feel like the night

"it's me and the moon," she says

and I got no trouble with that, but I am a butterfly, you wouldn't let me die

I am a butterfly, I am a butterfly, I am a butterfly..

He looked up when he heard the busses arrive with the other students. It was time to go..

So. Yeah I know it's been quite awhile, but I've been reeeeaaaallly busy. I hope you like it.

~Akio Toshiya


	19. Me And The Moon & All Around Me

**False Pretense**

**Description:** He had fallen for her and her him. But he screwed up, when it came to it he dumbly rejected her to uphold a reputation, but will he cave in when they start spending even more time together because of a band? SessKag, mainly

**Recap: **_He looked up when he heard the busses arrive with the other students. It was time to go.._

**Chapter 18. Me And The Moon & All Around Me**

Sesshoumaru closed his notebook, and put it in his bag. He stared at it for a moment, and looked back at the scene where all of his classmates exited the busses and ran towards various parts of the beach. He stood up, and turned to grab his bag when Kagura decided she was going to flirt, I mean, talking to him. Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"Hello there Sesshoumaru, aren't you going to join us?" She asked, in her usual lustrous voice, that made many other males melt.

"'Us' meaning you, and your little cult, no. Kagome, and my other friends however, yes." Sesshoumaru said monotonously and walked around her, and off to the lake side, after leaving his things with their's. He waved, and they motioned for him to get in the water with them. They didn't have to get on stage until asked too. He stepped in, and walked out to where everyone was residing.

"A bit cold, isn't it?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"Not really, are you cold? You should go dry off then-."

"I'm fine, stop sounding like my mom." Kagome sniffled.

"Oh sure. This is coming from you, who acts just like her mother sometimes. Ha." Sesshoumaru shot back, pointing his finger at her. Then he noticed that everyone who was once beside them were over by the lake markers**(I know what they are, I just can't spell it.) **Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"You guys! Come back! You know why those things are there! Dangerous things are on the other side, that's why!" Sesshoumaru yelled over to him, thinking about dangerous creatures, that lurked around the other side of the net underneath.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Whaaat? I've seen the movies." Sesshoumaru said as he began walking around in the water, then ducking down into it. "They ignored me anyway, see if I care when Jaws pops out of the sea floor and eats them." Sesshoumaru said as he came back up.

"Er.. Sesshoumaru.. It's a lake, there's no sharks." Kagome said looking at him questionably.

"Kagome.. Shut up, and don't ruin the moment." Sesshoumaru started floating on his back. Kagome jumped on him forcing them both under.

"Ack!" Sesshoumaru choked before going under with Kagome. He took her in his arms, and forced her back up. He gasped for breath and she laughed.

"Why?" He asked, choking a little bit on water.

"Felt like it. You're acting like you have a stick rather far up your ass." She replied and moved her hair from her eyes. He stuck his tongue out at her.

A few moments later, the head teacher of the event called over to the friends asking them to prepare for their performance. Kagome squealed in joy and rushed out of the water, and towards the bathrooms where Rin, Sango, and Ayame would prepare. They had brought all of their things, make up, clothes, hair products, the works. They talked the entire time, girl stuff, the dance, Kagome and Sesshoumaru's growing relationship..

"He just asked me to be his date. It's not that big a deal." Kagome argued.

"Yeah, but he could have asked anyone else, and he chose you! Sango shot back. Ayame, and Rin nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ugh, that'd be because I'm one of the only girls on the planet that he can tolerate." Kagome continued.

"Oh, shut up! Can't you just shut up and be happy about it! Why can't you just let yourself enjoy it!" Sango yelled, probably to the point that Sesshoumaru, who was on the other side of the thin wall could hear. Kagome sighed.

"Ok, you're right, I give up. I shall be blissfully happy." Kagome said looking toward the door where she heard that Sesshoumaru was already done, on stage and singing to what sounded to be an instrumental song, he was on the piano. She'd never heard of the song, or read the lyrics, so she was curious. The entire bathroom was silent as they listened.

It's a good year for a murder

she's praying to Jesus, she's pulling the trigger

there's no tears, cause he's not here

she washes her hands, and she fixes the dinner

but soon they'll be coming to rush her away

no one's so sure if her crime had a reason

reasons like seasons

they constantly change

and the seasons of last year

like reasons have floated away

away with this spilt milk

away with this dirty dish water, away

seventeen years, and all that he gave was a daughter

"It's me and the moon," she says

"And I got no trouble with that

but I am a butterfly, you wouldn't let me die"

"It's me and the moon," she says

And it's over, but it just started

the blood stained the carpet

her heart like a crystal

she's lucid and departed

a life left behind, she can find in her mind gone away

Away with these nightmares

away with suburbia

shake down away

you marry a role and

you give up your soul 'til you break down

"It's me and the moon," she says

"I got no trouble with that, but I am a butterfly, you wouldn't let me die"

"it's me and the moon," she says

But what do you say we go for a ride?

what do you say we get high?

but I'm so tired of days that feel like the night

"It's me and the moon," she says

"and I got no trouble with that, but I am a butterfly, you wouldn't let me die

but I am a butterfly, you wouldn't let me die

I am a butterfly, I am a butterfly, I am a butterfly…"

By the end of the song, Kagome was almost in tears. She was ready to get on stage so she walked out, and found Sesshoumaru with his notebook on top of the keyboard, and he was writing. Kagome climbed onto the stage and sat next to him.

"Sesshoumaru, that was beautiful. When did you write that?" Kagome asked gently.

"Earlier today. And thanks." He said still writing the music to the song.

"You're welcome. You got ready rather quick. That's new." Kagome laughed.

Sesshoumaru stopped writing and looked at her. "Shut your cakehole." He spat.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed an electric guitar and began to play a song. Sesshoumaru hadn't heard this one so he suspected that she had written it by herself, without informing anyone, like he did with Me And The Moon. She began to sing, and again everything went silent, and Sesshoumaru gaped.

My hands are searching for you

My arms are outstretched towards you

I feel you on my fingertips

My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being

Burning, I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me

And you whisper you love me

And I begin to fade

Into our secret place

The music makes me sway

The angels singing say we are alone with you

I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry

The light is white

And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand

I give it to you

Now you own me

All I am

You said you would never leave me

I believe you

I believe

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healed

As she finished, there was the same applause that there was for Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru himself clapped too. He stood, done writing down the music, and sauntered over to her.

"I guess we both have some good stuff up our sleeves." He smirked.

Yaaayy~ Finally. I don't know why these take so long..

~Akio Toshiya


	20. Sleeping Sun

**False Pretense**

**Description:** He had fallen for her and her him. But he screwed up, when it came to it he dumbly rejected her to uphold a reputation, but will he cave in when they start spending even more time together because of a band? SessKag, mainly

**Recap: **_As she finished, there was the same applause that there was for Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru himself clapped too. He stood, done writing down the music, and sauntered over to her._

"_I guess we both have some good stuff up our sleeves." He smirked._

**Chapter 19. Sleeping Sun**

The day had been rather eventful, and Neji, and Gaara had joined the group of boys after the performances were done. It was time to go home, and prepare for the dance. Sesshoumaru himself thought that it was rather successful, and was proud of the performance of himself, and his friends. After preparing, he would go and pick up Kagome. For his father being the Prime Minister of Japan, it had it's perks. Sesshoumaru had his own driver, for his own personal use, whenever he needed it. Which, oddly, wasn't often.

-/

Kagome exited the shower, thankful to no longer smell of the lake water. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed before securing her towel, and walking back to her room, where she would get ready for the dance. She sat down at her vanity, and began to apply her make up, much differently then she would any other day. She went with more subtle eye liner, and a shimmery- silver eye shadow, that sparkled beautifully in any light, and mascara. She put on some powder, and light blush as well. Done with her make up, she moved onto her hair, which she waited to naturally dry given she had plenty of time to spare, and she'd rather save herself the boredom of having to wait. When her hair was dry she turned her curling iron on, and her mother knocked at the door.

"Kagome! I have your dress!" Her mother called.

"Come in, mama!" Kagome called back, excitedly. Her mother walked in, Kagome's dress in hand in the plastic protective cover. Mrs. Higurashi hung it up on the back of the door. Kagome's dress was just above her knees in length, and was black, with a white, thick strip down the front. It as strapless, and had a lot of flow, and was made of silk material. Just below the breasts there a was a belt fabric that was joined by a buckle in the middle. The buckle was square and had imitation diamonds imbedded in it that sparkled brilliantly.

"Thank you, mama! It's beautiful, I love it!" Kagome said hugging her mother. Her mother had made the dress for her.

"You're welcome, dear, I'm quite proud, if I do say so myself. Sesshoumaru will be speechless." Her mother winked as Kagome blushed.

"You think he'll like seeing me all dressed up like this?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, dear! You look beautiful!" Her mother responded kissing her daughter's forehead, and heading for the door.

"Thanks mama, I'll be out soon, I'm almost done getting ready." Kagome said as her mother exited her room, nodding.

Kagome ooggled over the thought of Sesshoumaru telling her she was beautiful. But she still doubted it would happen, that boy was just too prideful.

Seeing that her curling iron was done heating up, and began to curl her hair into larger curls, seeing as her hair was only at shoulder length.

Once she was finished, she looked at herself, fixed up a couple loose ends, then put her dress on. She tied the back, put on some lip gloss, gathered her things in her small bag she would be bringing, then went downstairs to see her mother and wait for Sesshoumaru. When she was down there she decided to eat a little something before she left so she wouldn't get hungry there. As she ate her mother and her talked about little details of the dance, and how her mother was proud of how wonderful of a musician her daughter is. Soon enough there was a knock at the door. And Kagome's mother whipped out the camera. Kagome rolled her eyes, and went to get the door. Upon opening it, Sesshoumaru's breath caught in his throat.

"Wow, Sesshy- Kun, you look so handsome!" Kagome said, giggling softly.

Sesshoumaru coughed, blushing ever so softly. "Y- You look.. Beautiful Kagome." He said looking to the side, a little embarrassed. Kagome nearly shrieked in bliss, but only blushed and looked at him.

"Awe, thank you, Sesshy- Kun. Come in." She stepped aside, and allowed him to enter. He took the corsage he bought for her from the package, and took her hand in his, carefully slipping it on her wrist. Kagome blushed harder, and of course, Kagome's mother is snapping a million pictures a minute. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and flashed one of his infamous smiles. He wrapped arm around Kagome's waist, and they began to pose for pictures.

Once they were ready to leave, Sesshoumaru turned to Mrs. Higurashi.

"Mrs. Higurashi, if you don't mind, could I have copies of the picture's? I'm sure my father would like to see them." He asked.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Of course Sesshoumaru, I'll have them ready by time you bring Kagome back for you."

"Thanks so much, Mrs. Higurashi." Sesshoumaru said putting his arm back around Kagome, and lead her back to the car waiting for them.

Sesshoumaru helped Kagome into the car, then took his own seat next to her.

"Thank you for waiting, Jaken- San." Sesshoumaru said referring to the driver.

"Of course, young Master Sesshoumaru." The driver replied.

The car ride was a silent one. But comfortable. Sesshoumaru and Kagome both were looking out their windows and enjoying what silence they had left of the night.

When they arrived, Sesshoumaru got out the car, walked around and opened the door for Kagome. He took her hand and helped her from the car. She smiled at him, and he smirked at her. They linked arms, and walked into the school. Naturally, there were many nasty glares coming Kagome's way. And of course, she was glaring back at who ever she saw glaring at her. When she and Sesshoumaru were back stage, their friends were already there, and Sango, and Ayame squealed in happiness at the two being together. Kagome rolled her eyes, and began to tune her guitar.

There was a "DJ" there but it was just a student who was running through currently popular songs, and playing them. The deal was that the band would play about three or four songs then take a break for a little while, talk, dance, yadda yadda, and they would put the other songs back on, then they'd play more songs again, and repeat over and over until the night was over. They would be going on stage soon.

"What songs should we play the first round?" Bankotsu asked, tuning his own guitar.

Kagome spoke up. "I think we should do Always Love You Never Leave You, Ai No Uta Cover, and I can play 'All Around Me', the song I played earlier today by myself, and Unhearted. Sound good?"

Everyone shrugged, nodding, and continued to prepare their instruments. A few seconds after the principal of the school walked back stage and announced that it was time to perform for the first time to the night.

Everyone set up quickly, and Sesshoumaru began to play the intro to Always Love You Never Leave You, and began to sing, and then the curtains raised.

Everyone seemed to love the performance, and the song. Everyone was dancing, and cheering, definitely having fun. That empowered everyone to play their best, and have fun as well.

When the song was over, there was even more cheering, and clapping. And Kagome announced the next song as something she wrote herself. She got an acoustic guitar and began to play her song "All Around Me". Seeing as it was a slower song everyone slowed as well. And again, after her performance, everyone cheered and clapped, and showed their support. She smiled, and said "Thank you.".

There was one more song to sing, and Kagome spoke up.

"This song is a cover of a slow romantic song. It's called Ai No Uta, Song Of Love."

After she announced it, Sesshoumaru sat at the piano, Kagome stayed at the microphone, and the rest got into their positions and Sesshoumaru began the into, and Kagome sang:

_Kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

_Nee kono mimi o oshiatete kikoeta inochi no zawameki_

_Sou oboeteru atatakana kodou ni tsutsumareteta koto_

_Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai FURI o suru_

_Sonna minikui KAO ni damasarenaide_

_Ima SUGU ni ai ni ikite_

_Kono yo ni umarete_

_Anata no me ni_

_Nani o utsushite_

_Ima kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

_Nee kizutsuita sono hane o iyaseru sube sae shirazu ni_

_Sou doko made mo bokutachi wa aruite mata sore o seoi_

_Donna jidai mo, donna basho demo tashikana ai wa aru_

_Dakara furueru koto mo nageki kanashimu koto mo nai_

_Ai no naka e_

_Namanurui kaze ni_

_Utare boku wa_

_Nani o nokoshite_

_Ima kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

_Soshite_

_Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai FURI o suru_

_Sonna minikui KAO ni damasarenaide_

_Ima SUGU ni ai ni ikite_

_Kono yo ni umarete_

_Anata no me ni_

_Nani o utsushite_

_Ima nama nerui kaze ni_

_Utare boku wa_

_Nani o nokoshite_

_Kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

As she sang, all the couples, and even just some friends slow danced together in harmony, listening to the music in peace. Even Sasuke, whom promised to Sakura that he would enjoy the night with her, and not ruin the night for her, and everyone else.

As the song finished, Kagome looked out more clearly at everyone. How she wished to have a slow dance with Sesshoumaru. She thought that they may break new ground, pull them closer. It was definitely something she wanted from this night. And she would be sure to get it. Again Kagome began to speak.

"This is our last song we're gunna perform for a little while. And it might not be so appropriate for those with dates, but, it is for those who don't, and who might have recently broken up with someone. I hope the song helps a little." She strapped her guitar on, and Sesshoumaru remained at his piano. And they began to perform.

_Photograph each day so we can live forever,_

_Sit in the light to make the dark a little darker _

_and I dance to move only you_

_and I fight to kiss and make up. _

_I scream for some silence. _

_I laugh to laugh for once, not there so you notice I'm gone_

_and I breathe cause its necessary _

_and I sigh when I see the moon. _

_I dream to make sleep less boring.. _

_Until there was you _

_and I feel in the absence of heart _

_and I plug my eyes to cry. _

_I'm a hopeless romantic and kicking the habit but all hearts have darts. _

_Sweet red cherry blossom tree that lives in both you and me. _

_You marked your name but I can see, its not on me. _

_So I've shamelessly gone and made myself come undone. _

_Well, Heavy hangs my head when I'm Unhearted. _

_I wear this angels crown to cover up my devils frown _

_and upon my broken chest lay a struggle between loneliness _

_and all things that are out of place _

_like my head in outer space _

_and the carpet you walked on the ceiling that cries please don't walk away_

_Sweet red cherry blossom tree that lives in both you and me. _

_You marked your name but I can see, its not on me. _

_So I've shamelessly gone and made myself come undone. _

_Well, Heavy hangs my head when I'm Unhearted. _

_Bellow it out with all the breath in my lungs. _

_Apologize for all that I've done. _

_You did a number on me and a fantastic job. _

_In the scheme of all things we never felt. _

_When your hearts been breached and your guards been let down; _

_You've rotten and spoiled me into the ground _

_and a good mess forgives all the rest we allow _

_Sweet red cherry blossom tree that lives in both you and me. _

_You marked your name but I can see, its not on me. _

_So I've shamelessly gone and made myself undone. _

_Well, Heavy hangs my head when I'm Unhearted. _

_Red cherry blossom tree that lives in both you and me. _

_You marked your name but I can see, its not on me. _

_So I've shamelessly gone and made myself undone. _

_Well, Heavy hangs my head when I'm Unhearted. _

_Sweet red cherry blossom tree that lives in you and me.._

When the song finished. To Kagome's, and the rest of the group's astonishment, there was loud clapping, and cheering. They didn't think anyone would like considering it's slightly depressed nature. Again, Kagome thanked their audience.

They all got off stage, and the stereo began to play the other music, they would relax and have their own fun for a little while now.

The group of friends were enjoying their laughs, their fun, and their dancing. Even Sesshoumaru danced. And everyone knew this would be the most rare of sights among Sesshoumaru, even more so then his smiles. His real, genuine ones of course.

Kagome was dancing around with Sango, laughing and having fun when a slow song came on, "Sleeping Sun" by Nightwish. She almost as soon as it started she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, and there was Sesshoumaru bent down slightly, with one hand out to her and the other behind his back.

"Kagome, may I please have this dance?" He asked, again, he was smiling a real smile. Her breath caught in her throat.

She nodded, took his hand, and he pulled her into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her hips. She blushed heavily, but smiled up at him, who was still smiling at her. They moved gracefully in their dance, and she just couldn't believe it, he really wanted to slow dance with her, and she didn't have to coax him too..

She'd got her dance, just how she wanted…

Again, sorry this is taking so long. I hope you like the chapter, it took so long this time because my internet's been out, so I apologize. Oh, and don't ask me why I italicize some songs but don't others.. I seem too only when I remember. And I guess my memory isn't so great. Sorry again.

~Akio Toshiya


	21. Forgive And Forget

**False Pretense**

**Description:** He had fallen for her and her him. But he screwed up, when it came to it he dumbly rejected her to uphold a reputation, but will he cave in when they start spending even more time together because of a band? SessKag, mainly

**Recap: **_"Kagome, may I please have this dance?" He asked, again, he was smiling a real smile. Her breath caught in her throat._

_She nodded, took his hand, and he pulled her into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her hips. She blushed heavily, but smiled up at him, who was still smiling at her. They moved gracefully in their dance, and she just couldn't believe it, he really wanted to slow dance with her, and she didn't have to coax him too.._

_She'd got her dance, just how she wanted…_

**Chapter 20. Forgive And Forget**

An 18 year old Kagome was staring herself in the eye in the mirror. It was the last day of winter break, and she was spending it with her friends. They, of course were going to go over some music and newly written songs. But before that, they were all going to go hang out at the mall, maybe shop a little.

It has been four years since that fateful dance the last day of junior high. She had changed so much, mostly in appearance. She didn't dress the same anymore, and she grew so much. She was always thin, but she grew more into her figure, and she'd grown quite tall. She'd grown to about five feet eight inches, and she was only about five feet three inches when she was in eighth grade. Her hair was much longer, down to her mid- back instead of barely shoulder length. Her bust had grown to a full D cup, and she had a thin very curvy figure.

She wasn't the "emo" girl anymore. She didn't really know if she could be labeled. She just was. She dressed regularly, nothing anyone would question, or even talk about. She was plain. She wore simple t- shirts, and form fitting jeans, usually with intentional tears, but some were normal. She wore vans usually, sometimes converse, and occasionally flip- flops when the weather permitted. She still wore band t- shirts, and the occasional band hoodie, but most were from Aeropastel, or Hollister. She still wore her studded or printed belts. She didn't wear her chain, and wallet anymore, and switched to a purse, or canvas bag. You could say she was more feminine now, or that she just grew up.

She was looking herself in the mirror one last time before Sesshoumaru was there to pick her up. She was wearing a green hoodie from Hollister that had the word across the chest and had fur on the rim of the hood, that went down to her hips a small gap between it and the pant line, showing her hip piercings. A white almost see- through long sleeve shirt, with a black tank top under it that was the same length, hidden behind the hoodie so a small amount of skin was visible. They both dipped down to reveal most of her chest, but not too much. She had on boot- cut, hip huggers that fit her form beautifully, and her gray, black, and red plaid belt with small black studs. Her hair was down, and straight, black as midnight, and her eye liner outlined her eyes, her mascara thickening her eyelashes, lip gloss to make her pink full lips stand out, and green eye shadow to accent her eyes, and match her hoodie. Green of course was her favorite color still. She had on black Ugg boots, that she honestly thought were ugly as sin, but wore them because they did the job. Kagome grabbed her purse, and house keys, put on a white knit beanie to keep her ears and head warm, and walked out of her room, and down the stairs, where she sat at the kitchen table and texted Sesshoumaru.

-/

An 18 year old Sesshoumaru was sitting in the dining room with his father when his phone vibrated on the table. He took it in his hands, and opened it to reveal his text from Kagome, he smirked and read it. It simply said "Ready to go, Sesshy- Kun!". He replied with an "Alright, on the way.", and stood from the table. Sesshoumaru was very tall. He was always tall, but now very tall. He was about six foot one inches, and still growing. Not yet taller then his father, but Inutaishou expected that his son would get taller then him. Sesshoumaru's eyes always had a lazy look to them, and around them were always a light pinkish color. He didn't wear make up any more, and he'd changed the way he dressed as well, having well out grown that phase. He dressed somewhat similar to Kagome now, normal. He still wore glasses frequently, though. Today he was wearing a dark gray long sleeve shirt from American eagle, seeing as it had the little embroidery of the eagle on the left breast, a canvas belt with a large belt buckle for him to tuck some of the shirt behind, light, torn jeans, also from American eagle, and a pair of Tims. He grew his hair back out, and today he pulled it into a loose pony tail, and let it fall over his shoulder. All of his piercing were taken out, except for his industrial, and a stud in his lip. His features were all much more developed and masculine, and his figure was that of a long torso, and a slightly lanky, but full muscled form, but not overwhelmingly muscled. But of course, he was strong either way, being a demon.

He looked to his father. "I'm going to get Kagome, father. We'll be going to the mall, then doing some rehearsing. Call if you need me." Sesshoumaru spoke in his now very deep voice. He saw his father nod, and he grabbed his lanyard with his house keys, and car keys on it, and walked out the door, closing it behind him to get into his sleek, black 2011 Mustang GT. He turned it on, revved the engine, selected the song "Penetrate" by Godhead, tuned it up rather high, and pulled out of the long driveway fast, and peeled out onto the street, and away from the house making the tires squeal. Sesshoumaru was a typical 18 year old male driver.

Within a few moments, Sesshoumaru was parked in front of the Higurashi shrine, and texting Kagome that he was heading up the stairs to get her. He climbed out of the car, and sped up the stairs with ease using his demonic speed, and was at Kagome's door in seconds. He knocked lightly, before opening the door, and looking up to Kagome's smiling face. He smiled at her. And brought her into a hug, resting his elbows on her shoulders, and his lower arms around her head, her arms and hands on his back.

Sesshoumaru pulled back slightly, and leaned his head down slightly to her's which was looking up at him, and kissed her sweetly.

"Hello there, Koishii." Sesshoumaru said looking into the eyes of the girl he liked to call his "Soulmate". She looked back into his eyes, and smiled again.

"Hi, Sesshy- Kun, ready?" She asked grabbing at her purse and keys.

"Yeah, let's go, we gotta get Rin, and Bankotsu." Sesshoumaru said as he opened the door, and turned the knob lock to lock it. She walked out, and Sesshoumaru followed closing the door behind him. When the two got to the edge of the stairs, Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome bridal style, and sped down the stairs in a few seconds flat, and put her back down, and opened the car door for her to climb in. When she did, he closed the door, and was instantly at his side of the car, climbing in himself. Once they were settled, Sesshoumaru put on some of their music, though without the singing that they did duets for and started the car. Kagome started singing when she was supposed to, and Sesshoumaru did the same. They thought of it as a good way to practice. Sesshoumaru had pulled from the curb and started off to the nearest house, which was Bankotsu's. The song they were singing is a song they called "Broken".

Bankotsu didn't live very far away for the song was just ending as they arrived. Kagome texted Bankotsu to let him know they were there, and waited until he came out. They turned down the music down a bit when they saw him come out of the house they were in front of.

Bankotsu climbed into the back passenger side of the car, and settled in.

"What's up guys?" He asked shifting to the middle to talk to them both. Kagome shifted to be able to look at him.

"Nothing much, you?" Kagome replied, Sesshoumaru gave a nod, concentrating on the road. At the end of the street, they made a U- turn to head to Rin's house, which was a bit further away. They discussed and talked a bit in the car until they reached Rin's. She lived with her aunt, her father's sister now, since the accident. Rin was waiting outside since she didn't like keeping people waiting, especially not her friends. She climbed in the drivers side of the back seat and snuggled to Bankotsu for warmth. Bankotsu wrapped an arm around her, and kept her close. They held a conversation of their own, and Kagome and Sesshoumaru did the same until they reached the mall. They all climbed out of the car, and Sesshoumaru locked it. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hand and intertwined their fingers, and Bankotsu grabbed Rin's.

Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and Kouga were sitting on the bench at the entrance waiting for the other four of their friends. They stood up and waved when they saw them. All of them were dressed similar in a sense.

Sango wore a navy blue long sleeved shirt that went to her knuckles and had holes for her thumbs, a silver studded belt, and hip huggers, her long chocolate brown hair down. She had a silver- ish purse on her shoulder, and had on blue Ugg boots, that for some strange reason she liked.

Ayame wore a skin tight Stabbing Westward band t- shirt, and a pair of black cargo pants that tucked into her knee- high black converse, and a black studded belt that had red splattered on it. Her hair was straightened and pulled into two low pigtails.

Rin was wearing a hoodie for the band Dir En Grey that went to the brim of her pants, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a white belt. Was also wearing a pair of multi- colored converse. Her hair was in a low side ponytail.

Bankotsu was in a plain white V- neck, a normal black belt with a skull belt buckle, and tanned cargo pants. He had on plain black vans, and had a chain to his wallet, and his long braid was slung over his shoulder.

Miroku was in a plain black T- shirt, a silver studded belt, and a pair of massively torn jeans with a long chain to his wallet, his hair pulled back into a rat- tail ponytail, and a pair of plain black vans as well.

And finally, Kouga was wearing a plain black T- shirt with a gray, blue and black plaid button up shirt half way buttoned up over it. A green studded belt on with a large belt buckle, and a pair of skinny jeans with a chain to the wallet. He also had on a pair of purple, green, and black Osiris sneakers on. His jeans were down a little low so his boxers were showing a bit. Everyone was used to it, since he was a true skater. He was skating all the time, and was very good at it now, and he had the broken bones, and bruises, and scratches to prove it. Though, Ayame still made him pull up his pants a lot, it did bug her a lot. He'd also gotten a hair cut, so in the back it was very short, but the front had longer hair which was just pushed to the side of face, today he had on a black and gray striped beanie.

"Kouga, pull up your damn pants!" Ayame shrieked, and smacked him lightly upside the head. Kouga turned around.

"Babe, would you please stop nagging me about that! I like my pants this way!" Kouga snapped back at her, but gave her a pleading 'Please don't hit me' look.

"No. Pull up your pants, no one needs to see your underwear. You don't see girls walking around with their panties visible, do you? Not any _decent_ girls, anyway.." Ayame retorted, and Kouga had already pulled up his pants, in fear of his girlfriends wrath.

She noticed and thanked him. "Thank you. Love you." She kissed him, and they linked hands. That was just their relationship. They fought for 2.5 seconds, then it was over, and they made up immediately. They never fought seriously. Usually one of them backs down first, to avoid a big fight. Kagome said that was very wise of them.

As they walked around the mall, they all talked, and Sango had to smack Miroku once, for his perverse ways, and then he bought her an ATB T- shirt, and it was all good. Rin, and Bankotsu never fought ever, and everyone thought that they were really perfect for each other, Bankotsu was what Rin needed, and Rin was what he needed. Also, they thought that Rin would cry if they did fight..

Today's objective: To find World War II uniforms, and dresses that were of the time.

Why was this? Of course they were having a themed dance. World War II somehow came up, and they of course were performing, but they still wanted to dress the part. This would also be the last dance of their high school career, besides Senior Ball of course, but that doesn't count cause they're not performing at that one. Sesshoumaru began right away writing songs to play that had some stuff with war, and maybe not any war in particular, and of specific ones, and mostly World War II. He had two songs, one by him, and one that Kagome would sing. But knowing Sesshoumaru he'd have plenty more by time the dance came around.

"So, who else knows that this isn't going to happen? We allll know that we're gunna have to order this crap online." Kouga said exasperated at the so far failure of the mall trip.

Everyone nodded at this point.

"So, who's hungry then? I'm starving." Kouga said as he turned to head for the food courts. Ayame rolled her eyes and followed with Sango next to her, and Kagome behind them with Sesshoumaru.

"He's always hungry, it's a wonder why he isn't morbidly obese." She said as she watched Kouga look around trying to decide if he wanted Cajun or Chinese. So he called over to her.

"Babe, what do you want for lunch?" Kouga asked almost screaming at her. Ayame looked around nervously, slightly embarrassed, and hurried over to him.

"Kouga don't yell like that, and I'll get Chinese." She said a bit flustered.

"Oh hush, no one really cares." He said as he flicked her lightly on the nose, and pulled out his wallet. He handed her some yen, for her food, and went off to get some of his own. Sesshoumaru and Kagome both got pizza, and Miroku and Sango both got cold sandwiches. Rin got Chinese with Ayame, and Bankotsu got Cajun with Kouga.

The tables where in seats of four, so they had to use two different tables. Sesshoumaru and Kouga sat on one side of the table, and Ayame, and Kagome the other, of course each facing their own significant other, and the same with Rin, Bankotsu, and Miroku, and Sango. They all sat and talked peacefully, mostly about the upcoming dance, and occasionally someone from school would say hello, or glare at Kagome in Kikyou's case. Kagome just stuck out her pierced tongue at the girl, and gave her the finger. Sesshoumaru barked out a loud laugh as Kikyou sneered and walked away. Kagome smirked.

"Why does she have to be such a jealous type bitch?" Everyone laughed. And Sesshoumaru put his hand on his chest.

"She wants my body. Women always want what they can't have." He cracked up shortly after his comment though, unable to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, totally. I mean you must be of the only four guys she hasn't fucked yet." Sango said just before taking the last bite of her sandwich.

Sesshoumaru, and the other guys all cracked up at this. "Amen" the boys said in unison.

It was just then that Gaara and Neji had walked up to them and greeted them. They sat down in the table behind Sesshoumaru's, and they discussed ideas about the dance.

"Sessh, father said you can just wear his General's uniform from the war. He told me to tell you, he'd forgotten all about it." Gaara said. "And he said I could wear the uniform they gave him before that one. Before he was a general."

"Oh yeah? I'm surprised he'd really let us wear them. I mean, they are pretty special." Sesshoumaru remarked, nodding. "I'll thank him later".

"And he requested that Kagome wear a dress of your mother's from that time." Gaara spoke softly unknowing of Sesshoumaru's reaction.

"I'd like nothing more then to see Kagome in something of my mother's." Sesshoumaru smiled. Kagome smiled and took his hand in her's.

"I'd be happy to wear it." Sesshoumaru reached across the table and kissed her gently. "Thank you. You'll be beautiful." Sesshoumaru looked over at everyone else.

"Y'all are on your own with your uniforms and dresses." Everyone glared, knowing they'd have to order them online, or ask older relatives. Sesshoumaru stuck his tongue out at them.

"It's really not that hard, and if push comes to shove, ask my mom." Kagome said thinking out it recently. "It'd be good business for her." They all nodded, considering the idea, Mrs. Higurashi is a lovely designer.

"But if you go to her, you'll have to soon, she'll need enough time, and the dance isn't very far away." She added.

"There might already be people going to her anyway." Kouga said still chewing his Cajun.

"True." Sango said looking down at her phone.

"Welp, since our mall trip didn't work, how's about we go and rehearse?" Miroku asked standing, and stretching. Everyone else nodded and stood as well.

"Nii- San, could Neji, Tenten, and I observe your rehearsal?" Gaara asked smiling lightly.

"Of course. Where's Tenten?" Sesshoumaru asked looking around a little.

"Oh, I have to go get her, and we'll be along." Neji answered shrugging on his black jacket.

"Oh, alright, Gaara you know where Kagome lives right? Not far from us." Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Mhm." He waved at them and the two left to go pick up Tenten. Everyone soon followed them, and Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Rin and Bankotsu got into the Mustang Sesshoumaru owned, and blasted the radio all singing along. They all soon met back up in Kagome's studio and began going over Sesshoumaru's songs, well, the only two he had. And not too long after that Gaara, Neji, and Tenten showed up. They waved, and sat down quietly as to not disturb them.

"So, I sing this one?" Kagome asked pointing at the paper of Sesshoumaru's notebook.

"Aa." Sesshoumaru nodded his confirmation. "We'll go through the music, I'll sing it first, and then you can try." Sesshoumaru continued stepping in front of the microphone, and readying his violin. And the music began to play, and he quickly muttered "I'm going to sound so stupid.." And then began to sing.

_Two days past eighteen _

_He was waiting for the bus in his army greens_

_Sat down in a booth in a cafe there_

_Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair_

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile_

_And he said 'Would you mind sitting down for a while and talking to me? I'm feeling a little low'_

_She said 'I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go'_

_So they went down and they sat on the pier _

_he said 'I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care, I got no one to send a letter to. _

_Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?'_

_I cried_

_Never gunna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waiting for the soldier to come back again_

_Never want to be alone_

_When the letter said 'A soldier's coming home'_

_So the letters came from an army camp_

_In California then Vietnam_

_And he told her of his heart_

_It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of_

_He said 'When it's getting kinda rough over here_

_I think of that day sittin' down at the pier_

_And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile_

_don't worry but I wont be able to write for a while'_

_I cried_

_Never gunna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waiting for the soldier to come back again_

_Never want to be alone_

_When the letter said 'A soldier's coming home'_

_One Friday at a football game_

_The lord's prayer said and the Anthem sang_

_A man said 'folks, would you bow your heads for a list of local Vietnam dead..'_

_Crying all alone under the stands was a piccolo player in the marching band and one name read, nobody really cared.._

_But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair.._

_I cried_

_Never gunna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waiting for the soldier to come back again_

_Never want to be alone_

_When the letter said 'A soldier's coming.._

_I cried_

_Never gunna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waiting for the soldier to come back again_

_Never want to be alone_

_When the letter said 'A soldier's coming home'_

After the singing was done, the music still continued for almost a minute and a half. But when it finished, everyone was silent. Mostly out of being speechless, and having respect. And finally Neji spoke up.

"Isn't that song about the Vietnam war?" He asked, slightly confused.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I know, it makes like no sense, but it's still a war not to long after. I'unno, it just fit." Sesshoumaru shrugged.

Neji nodded. Sesshoumaru stepped aside and let Kagome take his place.

"Do you think you're ready to try?" He asked.

"I believe so." she said standing in front of and adjusting the microphone. And so they began again, and Kagome sang. And of course, she did it perfectly the first time. And it was much better then Sesshoumaru's try. And everyone clapped a bit for her.

"That sounded much less corny coming from you, Kagome." Gaara said chuckling. Sesshoumaru glared.

Kagome laughed. "Thank you, Gaara- san."

"Okay, so, the next song I sing. The Ghost Of You." Sesshoumaru said replacing Kagome at the microphone. The music started and Sesshoumaru sang.

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever_

_If I died, we'd be together now_

_I can't always just forget her_

_But she could try_

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever ever_

_Ever..._

_Get the feeling that you're never_

_All alone and I remember now_

_At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies_

_She dies_

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gunna haunt me_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gunna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gunna catch me _

_If I fall_

_If I fall_

_(down)_

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gunna haunt me_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gunna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gunna..._

Kagome smiled, and everyone else clapped. Sesshoumaru smiled as well. He was rather proud of that song. He liked it a lot.

"It was beautiful Sesshy- Kun." She giggled. "Thanks." He uttered out before kissing her quickly. And Kouga put his bass guitar down.

"Hey, now that we got that down, me and Ayame got a date. Haha." Kouga said walking over to his girlfriend, who was blushing. He took her hand and she stood up with him.

Sango, Rin, and Kagome laughed, but then looked at their own boyfriends, wishing they would take them out on more dates. After they left everyone either talked or practiced, and soon enough it was time for everyone to return home. Rin, and Bankotsu had already caught a ride, so it was just Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Gaara, Neji, and Tenten. Everyone piled into Sesshoumaru's car, and headed for where Neji, Tenten and all the other Shinobi were all crammed into one small apartment building. The couple got out of the car, and waved to them and thanked them for the ride.

"We'll see you soon!" Tenten said, and headed inside with Neji. Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat when he sensed the presence of another neat by, knowing who it was.

"Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?" Kagome asked, looking a bit concerned.

"The Uchiha.."

"Where?"

"Behind that tree." Sesshoumaru pointed at the tree in front of the apartment building the Shinobi lived in. Kagome looked, but obviously saw nothing.

"I'm going to go talk to him.." Sesshoumaru said, and before Kagome could protest, he was already walking towards Sasuke. She sighed. And stayed alert.

Sesshoumaru turned to face Sasuke, his eyes seeming to glow their natural blood red in the dark. Sasuke didn't flinch, unscarred.

"Hello, Uchiha." Sesshoumaru greeted.

"What're you doing here, Taisho?" Sasuke asked.

"Dropping off Neji and Tenten." He simply replied. He looked around, and hunched his shoulders up.

"Listen-" They both began in unison. They looked away from each other.

"You go." Sesshoumaru said.

"No, you." Sasuke shot back.

"I wanted to say that.. This is really stupid.. We only "hated" each other because we were immature kids trying to look tough.." Sesshoumaru scoffed, looking away a bit embarrassed.

Sasuke looked utterly shocked. He was about to say the same exact thing!

"I.. I agree, I was going to say the same thing, in fact."

"I'm still not sorry about your sister, though." Sesshoumaru mentioned emotionlessly.

"You know what, Sesshoumaru? Neither am I." Sasuke said holding his hand out.

Sesshoumaru took it firmly, and they shook.

_After all these years.. They finally able to Forgive and Forget.._

Sorry for such lateness, but you know school school school.. Anyway, enjoy, and I'll update ASAP. Thank you.

~Akio Toshiya


	22. WWII

**False Pretense**

**Description:** He had fallen for her and her him. But he screwed up, when it came to it he dumbly rejected her to uphold a reputation, but will he cave in when they start spending even more time together because of a band? SessKag, mainly

**Recap: **_"I'm still not sorry about your sister, though." Sesshoumaru mentioned emotionlessly._

"_You know what, Sesshoumaru? Neither am I." Sasuke said holding his hand out._

_Sesshoumaru took it firmly, and they shook._

_After all these years.. They finally able to Forgive and Forget.._

**Chapter 21. WWII**

It was the day of the last dance before graduation, and Sesshoumaru was getting dressed in his father's WWII uniform. Sesshoumaru had pulled his hair into a tight pony tail at the back of his head, an slicked it back, so it wasn't in his face like men back in the 40's would. He didn't wear his glasses, seeing as he didn't really need them. InuTaishou was a rather famous general back in the war, and there for had a lot of metals, patches, and ribbons that went with his uniform, which was a unique General's uniform in itself. When all was said and done, Sesshoumaru was the spitting- image of InuTaishou.

InuTaishou looked at his son, prideful.

"Sessh! You look just like I did back then!" his father cried, and pat his shoulder. Sesshoumaru grinned nervously.

"My hair looks ridiculous like this.." Sesshoumaru glowered in the mirror.

"No, it doesn't, you look sophisticated, and rather handsome." Sesshoumaru's father was smirking in spite of Sesshoumaru's annoyed look. "I bet Kagome will think so too!" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, and sat down on the couch in the family room. A now nine- year old Inuyasha, sauntered into the room with a ramune he'd been saving, and sat next to Sesshoumaru, looking up at him. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the soda, wondering where it came from.

"Want some, Aniki?" Inuyasha gestured the soda towards his brother. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Otouto, don't you know soda is bad for you?" Sesshoumaru smirked, already knowing what his brother will say.

"But Aniki, we're Inuyoukai!" Inuyasha exclaimed, puffing his cheeks out at his big brother.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Yes, we are, Otouto, but you're still half human. You're in a catch 22." Sesshoumaru pat Inuyasha's head.

"Wuzzat?" Inuyasha asked before taking a swig of his soda. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"A catch 22 is basically like being stuck between a rock and a hard place. Think of it this way. You can't do one thing without doing another. But you can't do that thing without doing the first, beforehand. Get it?" Sesshoumaru explained.

Inuyasha nodded slowly.

"Do you really, or are you just trying to pacify me?" Sesshoumaru asked, warningly.

"The last thing, yeah." Inuyasha smirked.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke and Sakura-_

Sakura was looking at herself in the mirror with satisfaction. She had done a lot of research on what the times were like during world war two. Living in Konohagakure no Sato, a shinobi nation, had exempted them from the times, and the war. And things were completely different at the time in the two countries. She was in a beautiful black dress decorated in white polka- dots, with a tie in the back that went to just under her knee, with black pantyhose, and white heels with the strap over the top of her foot. It was a very short- sleeved v- neck dress that dipped to just between her breasts. She had curled her hair up, and pulled back into a bun, and wore a black sun- hat with a black netted veil in front of her eyes, stopping at her nose, as well as laced gloves. She also had a black purse to carry with her. Her make- up was subtle, with mascara and eyeliner, with some clear lip- gloss.

She walked out of the bedroom to find Sasuke in the bathroom, combing back his slicked hair, and grumbling about the injustice of 40's fashion. She giggled softly, and pat his shoulder.

"Oh, Sasuke- Kun, you're so handsome!" she giggled playfully.

He rolled his eyes. "Ah, whatever. Look at you, you're showing me up!" Sasuke pecked her lips softly, and sauntered off to the living room. Sakura blushed, and followed him, sitting on the couch next to him. Sasuke rested his hand on her thigh, and turned on their television, which only had basic channels.

"This uniform is kind of annoying. It's heavy. How did soldiers fight in something so heavy? No wonder Japan lost." Sasuke complained wiggling around in his uniform.

"They were trained, just like we were, of course." Sakura waved her finger in his face, and smirked at the obvious answer.

"Hn."

"Ugh! You should be glad I learned the Uchiha men language." He rolled his eyes again.

"Yeahyeah." Sakura pushed him over on the couch playfully.

"Ouuch." Sasuke fake- cried.

"Don't you make that face at me, Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura remarked on his "pouty" face. He stuck his tongue out at her. She wondered why he was so playful today. That was extremely unusual, being in a "shitty mood" as Naruto would call it. However, she was enjoying it, as this was a rare occurrence, so she wouldn't say anything to him. Sasuke leaned his head up and caught Sakura's lips in his in a deep kiss, easily slipping in his tongue. Sakura quickly obliged.

After a nice, long make out session, Sakura happened to glance at the clock. Who needed air anyway? Her eyes widened. It was seven already! Her eyes widened, as she quickly got up and started to straighten herself out. Sasuke frowned and whined.

"Sasuke, come on, get up! It's already seven! We're going to be late!" Sakura was waving her arms for him to get up, and Sasuke grumbled. She quickly checked herself in the mirror, corrected her hair, and reapplied her lip gloss. Sasuke quickly fixed his hair, and noticed it acquired a small wave at the ends of his hair. '_Stupid styling products'_ he thought with a glare at himself.

"Sasuke!" Sakura hollered from the living room of their apartment. She was growing impatient. He left the bathroom, and looked at his lovely, rather annoyed- looking girlfriend. He smirked. That, made her look a little more pissed. _'That used to work'_ he thought as his face fell, walking up to her. He held his hand out for her to take it. She suddenly smiled and took it. _'At least letting her hold my hand still works.' _He smirked again, opening the door, and holding it open for her. He flicked the lock on the knob, and locked it before closing the door.

_With Kagome.._

"ARGH!" A shrill shriek could be heard through the entire Shrine as Kagome took a look at the dress that Sesshoumaru had dropped off to her early that morning.

She was completely shocked, and felt a little bit.. Inadequate. "Mama! Come look!" Kagome hollered to her mother upon regaining her composure. Within moments, Kagome's mother was at her daughter's bedroom door, looking a bit distressed.

"What's wrong, dear?" Her mother asked, looking at her daughter, concerned.

"Look at this dress! I can't wear this!" Kagome cried, stepping aside for her mother to look.

Kagome's mother looked at her oddly. "Why? What's wrong with it? It's absolutely beautiful! You'd look amazing in it!"

"Nono, I know that.. But that's just it. It looks very expensive. And, it was Sesshoumaru's mother's dress! What if I ruin it!" Kagome cried, very concerned.

"Sesshoumaru would never forgive me, it was his _mother's_ dress for god's sake!" Kagome said emphasizing the word 'mother's'.

"Kagome- dear, I'm sure that if something were to happen, he'd forgive you. He'd understand that you didn't do anything intentionally. He loves you, he'd understand." Kagome's mother said assuringly. Kagome didn't look too convinced.

"I don't know. But.. If you say so.. I suppose you're right.. Thanks mom." Kagome's mother smiled, and took the dress from the hanger, and helped Kagome slide it over the slip she was wearing. Fixing it, her mother smiled. Her daughter looked stunning in the dress.

"How does it look, mama?" Kagome asked, looking down at the dress, then back up to her mother. Kagome had on a beautiful halter vintage little black dress, a halter style vintage cocktail. Metal side zipper, unlined, sarong style gathered skirt with rhinestone detail on the flared hip ruffle, a pair of black pantyhose to match. Her hair was pulled back into a bun at the nape of her neck, and the hair at the sides of her face were waved, as well as her bangs. Her make- up was done in dark shades, her lipstick being dark red, and her eye make- up being a dark hazel/amber color.

"You look wonderful, dear. Sesshoumaru will be very pleased." She stifled a laugh at her daughter's shy expression.

"Now, enough of this, and hurry up! Sesshoumaru will be here in five minutes, and you know he's never late." Kagome's mother shooed her daughter out of her room, and down the stairs where her purse, and heels were waiting. Kagome laughed. "I'm going, I'm going!" she cried.

Sitting down, Kagome put her black high heels on, and checked herself in her compact. She closed it as the door bell rung, and she smiled, knowing who it was. She quickly fixed the clip- in flowers and white mesh veil in her hair, and stood up to get the door.

Upon opening the door, she was stunned. She could have sworn she saw a real military general standing before her. But it was just Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru cocked his head. He was holding his badged hat under his arm.

"That's amazing Sesshoumaru! You look like a real general!" She exclaimed studying all the badges and ribbons. Sesshoumaru smirked at her.

"And you look like a very beautiful, very vintage young lady." He chuckled, and held his hand to her. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Yeah, lemme get my purse." She turned, and quickly got her purse from the kitchen, and said goodbye to her mother.

Coming back, Sesshoumaru held out his hand again, and she took it, smiling at him. "Let's go! I'm so excited!" Sesshoumaru smirked as they finally reached the bottom of the stairs. He opened her car door for her. She looked at the car oddly.

"This isn't your Mustang." She said. _'Thanks Captain Obvious.' _She thought, kicking herself.

"Oh yeah, I traded it in for this yesterday. Much better, isn't it?" He smiled. Of how Sesshoumaru loved his pretty, fast cars.

She shrugged and got inside. It was much bigger than his Mustang. Sesshoumaru was suddenly climbing in the car a second later.

"Come on! It's such a pretty car! It's a 2008 Dodge Challenger. I know it's three years old, but this car is brand new. Never used." Sesshoumaru explained, suddenly immersed in his new toy.

"Yeah, that's nice, really pretty yeah.." Kagome said flatly. She honestly didn't care. To her it was just a car.

Sesshoumaru snorted. '_She's just jealous'_ he thought smirking. He pressed play on his iPod, and the music came out of the car speakers. "Scream" by Adelita's Way came on, and Sesshoumaru sped off. Kagome rolled her eyes. _'Show off.'_

;;;;;;;

Okay, I know it was a late update. But school's out finally, and I have plenty of time now. Expect lots of new chapters! Tell me what you think. Thanks for patience, and support. Oh, and sorry that nothing really happened in this chapter. I just needed to update quickly.

~Akio Toshiya

P.s. Here's links to some stuff I mentioned in here.

.com/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=/make-a-statement-by-gorgeous-vintage-little-black-dress/&usg=_XPUKLTKFFxefM1Ffna0YAl8njtA=&h=428&w=261&sz=95&hl=en&start=142&zoom=1&tbnid=m3lZge7nlYC4nM:&tbnh=166&tbnw=115&ei=k8MOTpivI-Lq0QGvupWdDg&prev=/search%3Fq%3Ddresses%2Bof%2B1940's%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1280%26bih%3D672%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=698&vpy=279&dur=11&hovh=288&hovw=175&tx=121&ty=111&page=7&ndsp=23&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:142 (This is Kagome's dress.)

.com/1940's+Hairstyles (This is Kagome's hair. And the accessory in it too.)

.com/imgres?imgurl=..com/media/2008/10/mopar_underground_challenger_&imgrefurl=.%3Ft%3D23805&usg=_mOjUStCBYC4mwHjLOARC6J7Ky_8=&h=755&w=1280&sz=442&hl=en&start=15&zoom=1&tbnid=6FhJTqHgdMt1PM:&tbnh=119&tbnw=202&ei=ts0OTpeGLsTAgQf-sPWBDg&prev=/search%3Fq%3Ddodge%2Bchallenger%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1280%26bih%3D672%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=175&vpy=411&dur=57&hovh=172&hovw=292&tx=103&ty=174&page=2&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:15 (This is Sesshoumaru's new car. The 2008 Dodge Challanger.)


	23. Yeah, It's Another Author's Note

A/N:

Alright.

POLL.

I'm completely at a loss for my story, **Such Is My Life.** I don't know if I should mottle through, or discontinue. So… If you read the story, and all of you who wish for me to continue have two weeks to tell me, and those who don't care what I do also have two weeks to let me know.

I honestly don't know where the story is going. And I'm pretty much out of ideas. I don't know why I started the story in the first place. I was never confident about it. However, I'm starting another story. I have a lot of great ideas for it, and I think you guys will love it. I have a lot of great ideas for it, and I'm extremely confident. I'm even drawing fan art for it. And I've never done that before. I'll upload and link when I'm done with the ones I'm working on. I don't have a title yet though. Sorry. Or a description for that matter. Sigh.. But It's a pure Naruto fanfiction. Sasuke/Sakura. At first it was going to be Sakura/Itachi. But honestly, all my ideas wouldn't work with it as Itachi. Besides, I can't draw Itachi to save my life. xD I got a lot of my ideas from the hit TV show, "Charmed". You know with the three witches, the "Charmed Ones". Yeah. Except no charmed ones. Contains Whitelighters, Darklighters, demons, and other creatures. Oh wow, explaining this gave me a description. Woo~ I thought of naming it Charmed, but now that feels unoriginal. I'll think of something. If I go with Charmed, you know what happened.

**FALSE PRETENSE READERS:**

Next chapter on it's way. I'm currently working on it. It's called WWII Pt. 2. Watch out for it! Thanks for your support and patience! Until next time~

~Akio Toshiya


	24. Song List

**False Pretense**

**Author's Note-**

Hi everyone! Here's the song listing for all the songs I used up until now. Along with their artists. Enjoy~

~Aniya Volkova Sodoriv

"Fairy Times Memory ~Another Tale~" by Phantasmagoria

"Ryoujoku No Ame" by Dir En Grey

"Always Love You Never Leave You" by Archie Star

"Pull Down The Moon" by Archie Star

"Queens Boulevard" by Archie Star

"Porcelain" by Cauterize

"Right Round" by Flo Rida

"Where'd You Go?" by Fort Minor

"Obsessed" by Mariah Carey

"Sleeping With Ghosts" by Placebo

"Punk Rock Princess" by Something Corporate

"Me And The Moon" by Something Corporate

"All Around Me" by Flyleaf

"Unhearted" by Juliet Simms

"Ai No Uta" by Every Little Thing

"Traveling Soldier" by The Dixie Chicks

"The Ghost Of you" by My Chemical Romance

"Sleeping Sun" by Nightwish


End file.
